Star Wars: The True Sith
by Charles Lamont
Summary: With the deaths of Zifnab, Kato, and Tara, the few remaining Jedi defeat the rising Sith Powers, but Revan has returned with an army of Sith, including her deadly padawan, John Proctor, and the cyborg, Darth Rayna.
1. Characters

If you haven't yet, be sure to read Search for the Truth...the first story in this trilogy.

**The True Sith.**

With the deaths of Zifnab, Kato, and Tara, the few remaining Jedi defeat the rising Sith Powers, but Revan has returned with an army of Sith, including her deadly padawan, John Proctor, and the cyborg, Darth Rayna.

Jack Starrunner returns to his time, leaving a redeemed Malice, and the Miraluka, Aranel, to defend themselves. Together, Aranel and Malice must defeat the True Sith led by Revan and bring order and justice back to the galaxy...

--

**Name:** Lumina  
**Race:** Female Near-Human with pointed ears (elf)  
**Age:** Unknown  
**Class:** Jedi Master  
**Weapon:** The Force  
**Force Connection:** Powerful  
**Eyes:** Blue  
**Hair:** Blonde  
**Other Descriptions:** "beautiful and ageless"

**Background:** Here origins are unknown... She arrived at the Jedi Academy on Dantooine and was welcomed with open arms. She proved to be quite powerful in the force, needing no lightsaber.

As the years progressed, she gained more control over her powers, and was finally granted the title of Jedi Master. After the Jedi Civil War, Lumina hid on Dantooine with the native tribes. She sought a deeper connection with the force. The force had guided her to Korriban, when Aranel and Malice escaped.

She has the ability of telepathy and used it to join forces with Aranel. With her guidance, he may one day become just as powerful...

Lumina's origins before joining the Jedi Temple are unknown.

Master Nu, an old Miraluka Jedi Master, was meditating out in the plains of Dantooine one morning, when he felt a great power in the force. It was strange yet... not evil. He stood up and before him, stood a young elven girl. The fairest girl in all of the galaxy, he described later. She looked at him inquisitively in a way that only a child can do, and asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Jedi Master Lennon Nu. Where did you come from?"

I have always been here," Lumina replied, her golden hair blowing in the wind.

"Come with me..." Master Nu said, heading towards the Jedi Temple. He brought her before the council, who felt the same thing. She was and incredible affinity for the force. She had no family, so the Temple took her in to be trained.

Her lifespan was incredible, for she trained at the temple for over 100 years before settling down and taking a seat on the council. She didn't stay for very long though, preferring to go where the force brought her.

During the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War, she had vanished. Finally, many years later, she reappeared again with another Jedi, Tara. She took Tara as her apprentice for a brief period of time, in which she instructed her in the deeper mysteries of the force, for Lumina was so powerful, she needed no lightsaber. The elf sent Tara out to stop the oncoming Sith horde, but when she learned of her apprentice's fate, she went after the Twi'lek.

She was able to contact the Miraluka, Aranel, with help from the force vision of Tara and her lover, Zifnab. She knew that the force intended for her to take a much larger part against the might of Revan.

--

Name: Finkr'anik (known as Fink for short)  
Race: Male Cathar  
Age: 31  
Class: Jedi Bounty Hunter  
Weapon: Wields an arsenal of powerful weapons, many of which are incredibly effective against Jedi Along with a pair of blaster pistols and a rifle, Fink is equipped with a jetpack and energized bolas. His armor sports machine gun gauntlets which fire Flechettes, a wrist-mounted flamethrower, a spiked flail, dart launchers, and energy shields capable of blocking lightsaber attacks for a short time.  
Armor: Fink's Mandalorian armor was constructed from duraplast, allowing it to sustain a great deal of damage without degrading.  
He wore a power armor liner. This liner shirt had a micro energy field projector and two layers of thin ceramic plates, in order to disperse physical and blast impacts, reducing injuries and likelihood of knockdowns. The power liner also gave him increased protection from fire, acid, intense heat, and cold. His main clothing was a reinforced armor mesh battle suit/flight suit. The inner lining of the suit blocked poisons and corrosives for a period of time. This suit had pockets on her hips and thighs (one on each side).  
Force Connection: None  
Eyes: Yellow  
Hair: White  
Other Descriptions: He has scars all over her body from her time spent as a Mandalorian slave.

Background: As a teenager on Cathar, Fink was already very powerful, strong and quick for his age. When the Mandalorian attacked and destroyed Cathar, they took him as a slave. He killed his captors in a fit of rage with his claws, and hid on the Mandalorian ship.

After a few days, they found him and decided that he would make a very powerful Mandalorian. His master, Kirou, taught him everything and honed his body into a death machine. With every year that passed, his hatred for the Jedi grew, knowing that if they had intervened, his family wouldn't have died.

After surviving the Mandalorian Wars, Fink went on to become a bounty hunter, specifying in Jedi. He was key in destroying them in the Great Jedi Purge, along with Sion, Nihilus, and Kreia.

Now, several years later, Fink plans to exact his revenge on the remaining Jedi...

--

Name: Naomi Storm

Race: Human

Class: Jedi Knight

Age: 26

Description: 5'8, normal weight and good muscles.

Hair: Black

Eye color: Deep, dark green, with a little yellow near the iris.

Weapon: One single hilted, yellow lightsaber [_The Sunrise Queen_

Clothes: Moss-green Jedi Knight Robes.

For a picture: http://img170.imageshack.us/my.php?imagenaomistorm0wg.png [Please ignore the fact that the lightsaber is blue in the picture

Background:

It is unknown where Naomi originally came from, though she considers Kashyyyk to be her home world. At the early age of two months, she was abandoned by her parents, and left alone on one of the docks on Kashyyyk. There she was then found by Minea, an exiled Jedi Master. Minea took Naomi home to her house, located in a small Wookie-village deep in the forests of Kashyyyk. Minea lived there with friend and lifelong companion, Noria. Noria and Minea became Naomi's new parents, and they raised her with love.

It was noticed very early that Naomi was Force sensitive, and as years went by, Noria and Minea taught Naomi everything they knew about the ways of the Force. They were great teachers, and Naomi quickly became a talented Force-wielder. But what Noria and Minea taught their adoptive-daughter was not always what the Jedi Order thought was right. One of the first things Naomi learned was that love in fact was a good thing. Naomi's step-parents were what you can call open-minded, and they had ideals that had got them both kicked out of the Order.

As the years passed by, Naomi adapted the ideals of her two mothers, and became somewhat of a rebel herself. Naomi did learn the Jedi Code by heart, but she also believed changes should be made.

When Naomi's thirteenth birthday then came, she was already a very talented young girl. The Force flowed strongly trough her, and she had learned to master it well already. Using the Force, she communicated with the nature around her, and learned to live in harmony with it. Her mothers saw the progress their daughter made, and decided it was time to make her a Padawan. Noria contacted their old friend Freyr, who lived in the lower ground-levels of Kashyyyk, and Naomi was then accepted as his apprentice.  
For years, Naomi trained under the lead of Freyr, who was a quiet but very talented old Cathar. He taught Naomi many different things, not only about the Force, but about the world and how to deal with it. During his time in the Jedi Order, Freyr had the title of a Jedi Weapon master, and he taught Naomi everything he knew about handling a lightsaber. Naomi was given a yellow lightsaber, and she named it the Sunrise Queen.

At the age of 22, Freyr finally told Naomi that he had taught her everything he knew, and that she was now ready to be granted the title of a Jedi Knight. Naomi was now finally ready to face the world at her own, and use her knowledge for the good of others.

Naomi has never been accepted as a full member of the Jedi Order. The decision was made by the Council, who did not think that Naomi had been properly trained, and that the ideas and believes she had would eventually lead Naomi to the dark side. But the fact that Naomi wasn't accepted into the Jedi Order didn't stop her; she continued to help people in the name of the Order, she got many friends and allies who were Jedi, and she continued to use the Force.

--

Name: Jax Rivas  
Race: Human  
Age: 26  
Class: Jedi Weapon Master  
Weapon: Curved Blue Lightsaber  
Force Connection: Good  
Eyes: Light Blue  
Hair: Long Brown  
Other Descriptions: A very sarcastic fellow lightens the mood when things seem and get tough.  
Jax is also a good friend of Kato.

Picture of Jax:  
http://img454.imageshack.us/my.phpimagejaxrivas4ro.jpg

Background:

Fate and the force rested in Jax's heart. He is light hearted guy, who always helped out as much as he could. Just looking into his light blue eyes would give someone hope and a sense of joy. His eyes would gleam with happiness most of the time, this encouraged people to do their best.

He grew up as a great duelist, such as his father and his father before him and so on. Jax showed much interest in the lightsaber form Makashi. He thought it is such an elegant and powerful form, his skills adapted to the hardship of learning the form. Through the tough times he faced learning the form, he rode on to reach his dream of mastering this form. This would prove quite useful to his future, even though he did not know it yet.

It was only time before Jax would get a master. A Jedi master by the name of, Xandren Cathos, came to Onderon searching for a promising student of the force. It was then Jax's life would change forever. Xandren studied him, Xandren stayed many days at Onderon looking at his dueling talents. He also sensed a great energy of the force from Jax.

Xandren studied Jax carefully and saw his kindness that crowded around him like a fly around a lightened lamp. Jax was invited to the Jedi Academy by, Xandren. Jax saw his chance to show his potential, he quickly accepted.

Jax quickly learned the Jedi ways. He learned the force and lightsaber forms at an astonishing rate, but his skill set upon his lightsaber skills. Jax preferred using his lightsaber for battles. Xandren taught Jax the force multiple times trying to force him to rely on the force sometimes. But Jax was ignorant and still relied on his lightsaber. Soon enough he would learn his foolish ways.

Many years after he had become a knight, he met a Kel Dor by the name of, Kato Blith. Kato told Jax of his past years of slavery. Kato told Jax that he would stop slavery from existing. Jax made a promise to help him. And so he did. For the next many years of their lives, Jax and Kato went planet to planet stopping slave plantations. Soon enough they went their separate ways, Kato went to Korriban and Jax returned to the Temple.

Jax was rewarded the title of Jedi Weapons Master, when he got back from his trip with Kato. Their efforts helped many and saved many lives, which would not be forgotten.

Soon enough Jax heard of Kato's death. He mourned his friend's death and didn't move a lot out of his room for a few days. While he stayed in his room, Jax studied the force more and learned how it could save peoples lives. A power called Force Heal interested him, he studied it while mourning his friend's death. He perfected it and other force powers that he had not heard of.

Jax went to Korriban searching for an answer. Finding an answer of how as Kato died.

--

Name: John Proctor  
Race: Human  
Age: 31  
Description: White skin, grey eyes, black hair, about 160 pounds, 5'11'' tall  
Weapon: Sniper blaster ), and a short bladed lightsaber  
Class: Sith assassin  
Force connection: Strong, uses defensive powers such as insanity but will use force push when needed

Background: John grew up on the desert planet of Tatooine. He was often picked on by older kids in his neighborhood. Because of this he quickly picked up an out of sight, out of mind technique. Jedi occasionally came to his settlement to preserve peace between them and the sand people. One Jedi took a liking to John, and even said that he showed signs of being force sensitive. But the bullies that had beaten him brought him much hatred. So the Jedi refused to even consider him to the council.

From that point on he knew that he would become a Sith and destroy the Jedi and the people that had wronged him on his home planet.

He managed to stowaway on a ship owned by someone named Davik. It was headed to Korriban to drop off a load of spice.

When he arrived at Korriban the guard to the academy refused to let him in. John killed the guard, and the Sith master there let him into the academy.

John was trained in the saber form of Soresu. And was one of the few force sensitive that ever trained with a blaster. His bond with the force was strong and he was deadly with the force, though he hardly used it to kill his enemies.

He eventually met Atton Rand, the best assassin he had ever seen. Rand reluctantly gave into Johns request to train him. Atton showed him many things, such as cloaking ones thoughts, setting traps and mines, and also poisoning a Jedi the night before you even confront them in combat. Atton eventually disappeared but was later heard of helping the republic in a battle later in the years.

He spent time on the outer rim as Revan's apprentice for 2 years. He learned more about the force than thought imaginable. He found weapons and new way to conceal oneself and kill others. He had become very powerful.

Name: Jadzia Sisko  
Age: 26  
Race: Human  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Blue  
Height: 5' 7"

Weapon: blue double-bladed

Nothing much is known about her, but she was the lone survivor on a shuttle crash when she was 2 years of age. Though human, she has spots that run from the temples all the way down her body, she is well versed in lightsaber combat, and a weapon that only Malice can recognize, how she learned this is unknown. Has a keen scientific mind. When she reached thirteen years of age, many memories came flooding into her mind, memories that she knew she had been part of, though somewhat disconnected. Afterwards, her abilities changed some, and she knew how to repair the craft they found her in, and to use the curved Bat'leth. She knew that she had a former life as another alien race, only the spots remained, and the only person she told was her Master, whom she shared some of her gained knowledge with.

She is the master of Savannah Yates.

Name: Savannah Yates  
Age: 16  
Race: Human  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Red, kept middle length, not long.  
Eyes: Green  
Height: 5' 5"

Weapon: Green single bladed

The apprentice of Jadzia Sisko, very athletic, has distinguished musical abilities, and can hold her own in a fight. Her master has trained her in the Bat'leth. She also has technical and scientific abilities, though not at the rank of her master.

The bat'leth also works like a vibroblade, therefore can be used in lightsaber combat.

--

Name:: Aranel  
Race:: Miraluka  
Age:: 29  
Class:: Warrior/swordsman  
Weapon:: a simple longsword Aranel received from his father. After the redemption of Malice he reforged it and infused it with the force to make it stronger.  
Force Connection:: Stronger since his training under Jack Starrunner  
Eyes:: n.a.  
Hair:: Dark brown  
Description:: Long dark brown hair. Has slightly pointed ears and wears a dark blue bandanna across his eyes Wears robes of the darkest blue and the whitest white which offer a great amount of freedom during battle. His speed is almost unmatched and he is a deadly opponent with his sword

Background:: After Jack and Malice vanished, Aranel buried the bodies of his fallen friends. After that he used the force to reforge his sword, making it an even more deadly tool. He gave his sword the simple name "Hope". He stayed on Korriban to cleanse the planet of all evil, but he knew all his efforts would be in vain unless he dealt with the main problem first: Revan.

Name: Zanzen Wilso

Race: Zabrak

Age: 20

Class: Jedi Knight

Description: 5'9" White skin with blue tattoo patterns

Eyes: Blue

Weapon: Blue single-bladed lightsaber

Force Connection: Good

Clothing: Bright white and blue robes

Personality: Takes everything very seriously

Background:

Zanzen's father was apart of the Jedi order. After Zanzen was born on Iridonia his father took him to Coruscant so they could both become Jedi. Zanzen's father joined the order for the wrong reasons. He wanted to have power and didn't care to help people. Zanzen, however, wanted to restore peace to the galaxy. The day Zanzen became a Jedi knight his father asked him to run away from the order with him and join the sith. Zanzen refused and his father left him. Zanzen vowed to turn his father back to the light, or kill him.  
Name: Han Tzu (Hot Soup)  
Race: Human  
Age: 28  
Class: Mercenary  
Weapon: Sith Tremor Sword and Two Mandalorian Rippers  
Force Connection: Weak  
Eyes: Black and merciless  
Hair: Shaved head

Background: No one knows much about Han. He is a mercenary for unapparent reasons. Late at night, he is heard whispering threats to an "Ender Wiggin", but no one has any idea who he is...

Name: Devon Wilso

Race: Human

Birthplace: Nar Shaddaa

Age: 25

Class: Pilot (criminal)

Description: 5'8" normal build

Hair: Brown Medium

Eyes: Brown

Weapon: Wilso blasters

Background:

The Wilso family is filled with scoundrels that will do almost anything for money. Devon is no exception. The families' only prized possessions are the infamous "Wilso Blasters". They have helped the Wilso family members skilled enough to use them many times. Devon fled to Coruscant after numerous thugs tried to take out his family. Now he hides throughout the galaxy from the numerous bounty hunters trying to kill him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Fink trains with Kirou on Mandalore**.

Fink jumped over his Master's head, throwing a ninja star with precision and accuracy. Kirou ducked, but it clipped his ear. Sweat poured down the two Mandalorians bodies, but they seemed to have endless endurance. Kirou swung his sword at Fink, but the Cathar brought up his sword to block and immediately cut down at the human's feet. Kirou jumped and landed a few feet farther back. Fink growled and threw his sword at the base of a tree. The tree fell where Kirou once stood, but Fink pounced on him as he diverted his attention.

"Very good, my student," Kirou said breathing heavily.

Fink got up and walked over to the base of the house to put on his armor. The moon shone on the young Cathar, revealing the scars that he bore from his training.

"Thank you master," Fink bowed deeply and brushed dust off of his armor. "I believe that I'm ready to continue hunting the Jedi," he said with the Cathese accent. "Most of them are gone, but there are more. There are rumors of their return, including Revan."

"It is good that you came back, and I think you are ready to leave. Your training is finally complete. But, do not lose the path again. Remember your lessons," Kirou said cautioning Fink. The Master walked into the dimly lit cabin.

"Yes Sensei. I will remember them well." Fink said grimly. "Are you alright."

Kirou had laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. "I have taught you everything there is to be a Mandalorian. I have nothing more to teach you. But I will always be with you in memory."

"Do not kill without honor. Death is but the beginning." Fink said as it began to rain outside.

"Good... You are ready... Now bring honor to our name." Fink said with his last few breaths.

"I will Sensei. I will" Fink covered up Kirou's body and put on his helmet. It was very unorthodox, as was the rest of his armor. Fink walked out of the hermit's cabin, the rain beating down against his dark and ominous armored suit.

**Fink leaves Mandalore**

Fink reached his ship, The Silent Bounty, and immediately noticed something wrong. He saw muddied footprints on the loading ramp. He took out his blaster rifle and warily went inside the ship. He looked around, and saw a silhouette of a person in the dark. It had the shape of a woman from the waist up, but below the waist it was like a droid.

The woman walked out of the shadows, her feet making a metal clink with every step. "I am... the enemy of your enemy, Mandalorian, and we can work together for mutual benefit. I need you, just as you need me," strange sith said. Her face was disfigured with burns and cuts. She looked like a cadaver, dressed all in black with such pale skin. She also had red hair.

"What can you help me with?" Fink said, charging his shields.

"We are both looking to kill Revan and the Jedi. The only problem with you is that you don't know where to find them. I know where they are, so we can aide each other." Rayna said.

Fink thought about it for a second, "Alright then, where are they?"

**Aranel sits on a rock in the desert of Korriban.**

Aranel looked up at the stars and sighed. Malice had left him this morning. He went home to tell his parents about Tara's fate and to redeem himself for his past actions. He was alone again, though he knew it wasn't for long. Through the force he sensed others approaching. New allies and new enemies.

Aranel stood up and started walking. He had crossed large portions of Korriban's surface, battling against the minions of evil as he encountered them. The planet seemed a lot calmer, although he knew that the evil would return unless something was done about Revan first. He stretched out his senses through the force, detecting if anything was ahead of him. Suddenly a bright flash blinded him, and everything around him turned white. Slowly his sight returned, and he saw he was standing on grass. In front of him stood a woman of amazing beauty. He sensed the force swirled around her like whirlwind, but he also sensed something familiar. She seemed to speak to him, but he heard no words. Then everything got white again and the next moment Aranel found himself in the desert of Korriban again.

What the? What just happened to me? Am I hallucinating?

Aranel looked around him, but as far as the eye could see was dessert. He could see no grass, nor did he see the strange woman saw.

Strange. Maybe it was just the heat.

Aranel shook his head and continued walking.

**Coruscant**

Savannah leapt into the air, bringing the curved blade of her weapon high above her head. She used the force to propel her a few more feet into the air, so she could get more momentum in her descent. She came down to the sound of a mighty clang, as her Bat'leth, hit her opponent's. He opponent used Savannahs energy to hook the curved weapon that she carried, and throw Savannah 10 feet away. As Savannah lay on the ground, only one though came to her as the shadow of the victor fell across her face, This is the end.

"Nice try, but you beat me once that way already." A hand came out to help Savannah to her feet. Savannah took it and looked up to see her master, Jadzia, smiling at her.

Savannah thought she had tried that move before, and that confirmed it. "I almost had you." She said, pushing the hair that fell out of her ponytail, out of her face. She wasn't angry that she lost. She just knew that she had to work some more. After all, being the second best at something only two people, officially, knew, wasn't all that great. "I'm tired, want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure." Jadzia responded, and the raced of to the refreshers to change out of their training robes.  
-----------------  
Jadzia watched as her padawan observed all taking place on the busy streets of Coruscant. She remembered when see herself was 16, taking in all the sights of the large planet. Having been in the Temple for 12 years, only looking out the windows and walking in the courtyard, can make one curious of the outside world. She stayed close to Savannah, with the Sith threat ever looming, even the Masters were worried. And also Savannah was like a daughter to her, like a first child. Though Jadzia, had been a mother… no that was many lifetimes ago. Jadzia smiled, she was 26, two years ago she had reached knighthood, and she was glad that her first apprentice was female. It gave them a closer bond, especially with how open Savannah was. If she did something wrong, when it was time, Savannah would tell her. She remembered her Master, Curzon… no that was one lifetime ago.

It was hard for her, this new life… her past would leak through, and the previous lives and memories were constant. She knew who she was, and who she had been. Though she used to be a trill, she was now human, just kept all the spots. Only one master knew, and he had been her first master. As the thought of him, a tear came to her eye. He had been killed by the Sith, taken after she had been knighted. 

"Something wrong?" The voice of her padawan brought her out of the past.

"No, just remembering some friends of mine named Dax." 

---

Zanzen entered a cantina on Coruscant

_Maybe I can find a pilot in here that can take me to Korriban._

Zanzen started searching for a pilot. He overheard a man talking with two Twi'leks.

"So I got these three bounty hunters chasing me allover this blasted galaxy." The man began, "and I'm trying to find a place to la-

" Excuse me sir," Zanzen interrupted, "I'm trying to find transportation."

"Uh...I'm a little busy right now."

"I can pay you 10,000 credits."

"10,000!!! Excuse me ladies I have some business to do."

"Where do you want to go for 10,000credits?"asked the pilot.

"To Korriban." replied Zanzen.

"Korriban!? Why the hell would you want to go there?" questioned the pilot.

"My business is my own," stated Zanzen.

"Well I guess that means I shouldn't interfere," the pilot mockingly replied on his way to the exit.

"No wait," exclaimed Zanzen."...I am in search of my father and that's all I will say."

"Works for me," the pilot stated, "when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow," muttered Zanzen.

"Good, I've worn out my welcome on this planet," exclaimed the pilot, "hey I didn't get your name."

"My name is Zanzen, and yours?"

"Name's Devon Wilso." 

In Revan's ship

"Lord Revan we are fast approaching the republic ship over Dantooine. The fleet is moving into attack formations and is waiting your order. My assassins and I will sneak on to the ship and attack the republic and set traps. we have reports of Jedi on there. One of them I know for sure is there but I left them him for dead. I will take care of him."

"Very well John, but do your business fast because our fleet will destroy there ship with or without you on it."

"Very well master."

Aranel I don't know how you survived that plasma mine but I swear that will not happen again. My skills have increase 10 fold and you are a no good Jedi. I will crush you.

John ignited his lightsaber. It was the same one he had used since he had joined the sith. But now after his adventures on the outer rim he had found unique crystals. Crystals that fed on the dark side and were created to destroy the Jedi. John had learned the lightsaber form of Makashi. It allowed him to kill Jedi more efficiently. And even a few Sith.

The time of the battle had begun.

"NOW John go."

John and his assassins each got in there fighters. there were 30 fighters total and each had stealth units. The sith fleet had already taken out the shields around the docking bay. "Listen when we get to the ship I want you all to split up in groups of five. Don't attack parties greater than 3 and if you run into trouble throw grenades and set mines. My squad will handle the Jedi. Do not take off your stealth units I'd prefer if you never directly attacked any one. Set mines."

"Yes master we will do so."

The small assassin fleet landed in the docking bay and not a republic solider knew. They went into different compartments of the ship all setting as many mines as needed. There was a slaughter. John's team went toward the force presence of the Jedi.

"Aranel stay close we must not split up use the force and fight in groups." Said a Twi'lek.

John recognized this Twi'lek He had red skin, But it was a soothing color of red now. Not the dark chilling red that it once was.

John snuck up behind the Twi'lek. 

The Twi'lek turned around and threw John against the wall of the ship. The assassins all deactivated their stealth units and attacked the Twi'lek only to be cut down.

"John, I knew I felt your presence here. I don't want to kill you. Come to the lightside. We can work together to save the galaxy."

"Malice you've gone soft on me. When did this happen?"

"It doesn't matter either Join the Jedi or I will be forced to kill you."

"NEVER!"

John attacked Malice but was blocked and attacked upon by Aranel.

"Go Malice this fight is mine. Warn the others of the assassins on board the ship."

Malice left and Aranel attacked with fierce hate. 

"You tried to kill me once with your dirty tricks, it wont happen again.'

"Yes feel the hatred let it run through your veins. let it feed the fire inside you. You become stronger when you feel it."

"No there is no emotion."

John attacked Aranel with a blow that was so powerful it flung him back. He used the force to conceal himself. Aranel got up but couldn't find John anywhere. "Show yourself coward."

John walked away back to his ship. "Let's move, assassins lay your last mines and lets get out of here."

John got in his ship and left. The Sith ship had taken some blows but the Sith fleet was so large it easily guarded it against most attacks.

The Sith could see the republic soldiers using the escape pods and landing on Dantooine below.

The Sith had won the battle and watched as the republic ship blew up.

"Very good soldiers," said Revan. "now I want 100 men down there ready to find and destroy the rest of them. Any volunteers?"

John volunteered himself and his men. _Ill get you Malice_


	3. Chapter 2

**Three years after Jack returned home**

Jack pulled a barrel-roll, narrowly dodging a blast from the Yuzzan Vong. He pulled up into a steep climb, or was it a nose dive? In space, direction is relative. He launched his torpedoes, and watched as they struck the Asteroid like ship_. Like hitting a womp rat with a blaster_, he thought, remembering Luke telling them about the first Death Star. Then, the entire Galaxy went into chaos.

A large wave swept through space, not really changing anything though. Or so Jack thought. When it reached the battle, all of the Galactic Alliance battle ships, started to change. They molded into ships that Jack remembered seeing only once, Sith Capital ships. The past has changed somehow. But how? "Shocker, lay in the coordinates to the planet on which Malice said he would leave the data pad. I'll keep us away from the sith."

AYE, AYE MON CAPTAIN. It was nice that the droid now had a sense of humor, even if it was somewhat annoying._ At least he is not as annoying as 3PO_ Jack thought.

Landing on the planet, Jack ran to the tomb in which the data pad was stored. He had left Shocker with the ship for some repairs. First the Vong, now the Sith. Life is not treating me well.  
-----

Jack walked through the halls of the tomb, feeling the years of darkness within. He stepped through, and saw a pad on a pedestal. He walked over and picked it up, an found that it was blank.

"Glade you could finally make it. Did you know how boring 4000 years can be?" Jack turned around and saw Malice, albeit a blue and glowing, but it was still Malice.

"Hey Malice, What's up?" Jack tried to sound sincere. "Sorry for making you wait an extra three years. I just have one question. Two actually. One, how com the entire Galaxy came under Sith rule, and two, how come I wasn't affected?"

"One, we failed." Aranel came forward. "I connected myself to the data pad as to not fade during the time span."

"We?" Jack looked quizzical. "What do you mean?"

"Two," Malice continued, "In your lightsaber, ship, and Droid, is a special device that contains chroniton particles. They protected you from the temporal distortion that occurred. You now exist out of this time period." Malice looked pleased with himself. "I'm glad I thought ahead."

"Now what do you mean by 'we'?" Jack asked again. Malice rolled his eyes and motioned to the pad. Pictures of different Jedi appeared

"I'd like you to meet some people. There is Jadzia Sisko, Savannah Yates, Zanzen, Jax Rivas, Naomi Storm, and Lumina. We worked together to destroy the sith. Unfortunately we all died in less than a year after you left."

"Yeah," Jack had stopped paying attention when he saw Jadzia. He liked her tattoo spots going down her head. "What do you want me to do?"

"Here is a data pad of all the mistakes we made. You need to go back to 4 months after you left to help us. It's in those four months that most of us had gotten together."

"How come you can't go back?"

"We're dead. We can't time travel." Malice responded.

"How can I get back? It was a fluke that I traveled through time last time."

"I can help you with that." A large eared man in a leather jacket stepped out of the shadows. "I believe we have met before."

"What? Oh, I remember you." Jack had met him a few years ago, coming out of a blue box on Corellia. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just keeping the dead company. I pop in every century or so. Now, I need to hurry, that little blue planet with those apes goes wrong when I'm not around. I have a parting gift for you, if will ensure safe travel. After all, you need a ship, and the X-Wing won't do" 

"Lead the way." Jack was happy to finally leave the tomb where a dark presence always lurked. 

**Aboard Devon's ship, **the Star Stalker, being chased by two bounty hunters

"Hold on!"

Devon barrel rolled to avoid the bounty hunters fire.

One of the ships flew in front of them while the other one followed close behind.

"They're trying to box us in!"

"Relax Zanzen they won't take me down that easily!"

Devon did a loop to get behind one of the ships and fired two torpedoes at the bounty hunter. The ship blew up in flames.

"Yaaaahhhhhoooo! Take some of that you no good bou-

"Devon watch out!"

The other ship did a u-turn and was coming right at them with blasters firing. One of the blasts hit the ship a few feet away from the cockpit. Devon pulled up hard to doge the rest of the fire.

"Watch this."

Devon turned around above the enemy ship and started in a nose dive right towards it. He fired on the ship and four of the blasts struck home. The bounty hunters ship was destroyed with a satisfying boom.

"The force was definitely with us in that fight." Zanzen stated.

"I think my skill had a little more to do with it."

"There is only the force."

"You talk like the force is responsible for everything. Those Jedi brainwashed you or something?'."

"The force guides us all. Someday you will understand this."

"Well if there is some strange force it sure hasn't been kind to me in the past."

"The Force has its reasons," chuckled Zanzen.

"Hmph...Jedi." 

**A Ship Flies Through Space  
**  
Flames burst out of the thruster, speeding towards its destination, Korriban. The ship glimmered as rays of light shone on its top surface. The pilot known as Jax sat in the cockpit. Looking out towards other planets, looking at the beauty, he could see at his distance. Jax thrust his ship even faster, eager to find Kato's remains. The ship landed smoothly near three graves.

"Well, what are those" Said Jax to himself. "Zifnab, Tara, Kato..."

Jax sat his body beside Kato's grave looking at it. His eyes filled with sadness, his eyes no longer showed any cheer in his dampened blue eyes.

"Now, now, Don't be sad, my friend" Said a glowing blue ghost.

"Kato!!!" Yelled out Jax with excitement.

Jax ran towards Kato and tried to hug his old friend. Jax ran through the Kato's ghost of blue energy.

"I guess there is one upside to being a ghost" Said Jax with a smirk on his face. "Blaster bolts go right through you."

Kato laughed at his old friend's remark.

"You could always cheer me up" Laughed Kato. "One of my friends is on this planet. Find him and help them out in this struggle of the war"

"I will my friend, I guarantee your death will not be for nothing" Said Jax encouraged.

"Oh it wasn't" Said Kato. "Two lost loves found their love for each other. Their died for each other.

"But I will miss you, Jax, you helped me get rid of slavery on a few planets. For that I am grateful." Said Kato, with tears in his eyes.

"Well, I will do anything for a friend." Said Jax.

"Before I go" Began Kato. "Find someone with the name, Aranel. My friend, who wrote this beautiful inscription."

Jax studied Kato's tombstone.

"Its all too true" Said Jax looking at the tombstone.

"Well my old friend, farewell for now." Said Kato.

"Farewell." Said Jax.

In a instant the flickering ghost disappeared. But it would not be the last time Jax would see Kato. Jax wandered out to look for Kato's friend, Aranel. 

**Aboard the Star Stalker Zanzen Questions Devon**

"So why were those bounty hunters chasing you?"

"I...um...I may have made a few enemies in the past."

"Really...like who."

"The Sith are probably the ones who hired those bounty hunters. I think they are kinda mad at me for infiltrating a tomb and killing one of them."

"You killed a Sith! And just how did you manage that?"

"The scum let his guard down. He gave me some sob story about him turning back to the light and finding his son."

_Wait...could it be? Maybe I should question him more._

"Could you give me any details about this Sith and his story?"

"He said he turned from the order and left his son. The idiot even said he was on his way to Coruscant to find his son. Hahaha! Can you believe it? That Zabrak actually-"

"You...YOU KILLED HIM!!!

"Of course I did."

"That was my father!"

Zanzen lunged at Devon swinging wildly with his lightsaber.

"He was coming back to the light," exclaimed Zanzen as he cut off Devon's arm," and you killed him!"

"AAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!! Zanzen...please...don't.

"You didn't give my father a chance...but I am better than you."

"What?"

"I won't sink to your level."

Zanzen force threw Devon into the medical bay. Devon hit the floor, unconscious.

"May your wound serve as a reminder that you never kill one who will redeem themselves."

Zanzen took controls of the ship and headed for Korriban.


	4. Chapter 3

**Inside The Arbiter, Han's ship**

Han sat at the deck, hunched over the controls. He was deep in thought, and his droid knew not to disturb him.  
Han was way back in his days with the young man he now searched for:

"Hurry up, Hot Soup!"  
"Hold your Banthas, I'm coming!"  
The two young children scurried to the top of the hill, but stopped as they saw the enormous army.  
"That's it. That's the army I told you about."  
Han looked in amazement. "That's one big army..."  
"Yeah, and I'm gonna be a soldier like them one day."  
"Dream on, En-"  
"Did you hear that?"  
"Hear what?"  
A laser hit Han's midsection, and he lost all consciousness...

Han began to weep. He could not remember the name of the aspiring young child he was with. When Han woke up, He was already gone.  
Han's eyes showed relentless intensity, and he made a new record for speed.  
I will find You, he thought. I swear it...

**The backwater moon of Nar Shaddaa…**

A young woman walked calmly down the crowded street on Nar Shaddaa. Without even noticing it, people stepped away as she walked past them. Sometimes children could be seen, turning around and pointing their small fingers at the woman, amazed by the confidence they saw in her.

The woman's name was Naomi Storm. She was beautiful, headstrong and full of life. Her eyes were something special, deep-green and mysterious, and filled with wisdom rare for a woman at her young age. Naomi was not in a hurry, she walked slowly, observing the sparkling life around her.

After about ten minutes of walking, she then turned to a narrow side-alley. She followed it for a few minutes, until she suddenly was stopped. In her way stood a tall, rough-looking man with a blaster in his hand.

Well this is rich… Naomi calmly put her hand on her lightsaber-hilt, and waited for the trouble-maker to act.

"Look at that; a young female, walking all alone on the back-alleys of Nar Shaddaa… You must be a tough one, honey, to dare walk here at your own," the man said with a sly smile on his scarred face.

Naomi sighed. There were always guys who just couldn't keep there hands off things that didn't belong to them… "I'm warning you, mister. You've picked the wrong girl to mess with."

The man laughed, and Naomi could smell his rotten breath. "Well, well, what a rough girl we have here!" The man whistled loudly, and in the next second, two Rodians appeared around the corner.

"Bodyguards. How fancy. But they won't save your life if you dare lay your filthy fingers on me!" Naomi quickly ignited her lightsaber, and took a fighting-pose.

"Stupid girl. You've made me angry, and that is one thing you really don't wish to do!" The man roared, and fired a shot against Naomi. She easily blocked it, and winked towards him." Come on, I don't have all day!"

The man looked really upset now, and waved his hand, where after his Rodians attacked. They both charged, and in less than a minute, lay on the ground, dead. Naomi turned her eyes towards the man, whose face had gone all pale. He fell on his knees, and Naomi could see how he closed his eyes, shaking. She stepped forward, and the man bowed even lower to the ground. "Please don't kill me, I have a wife and kids at home, I'm their only hope!"

Naomi spitted at the man. She then crouched besides him, and whispered: "I truly feel sorry for you. You're a pitiful little man. Never, ever lay a finger on any woman who does not want your." Naomi stood up. "Now go. I hope you have learned your lesson."

The man sprung on his feet, and started running in the opposite direction. For a moment, Naomi stood looking after him. The she shaking her head, continued walking. Men…  
Aranel sits in a cave on Korriban.

Aranel meditates in front of a small fire, floating a few inches above the ground.

"Ride the flows of the force around you. Feel it's currents, feel it's rhythm, it's heartbeat" A voice spoke in his head.

This voice belonged to Lumina, a Jedi master. She was the one he saw in his vision. She had been trying to contact him through the force, but his mind was untrained and thus unable to hear her. Only after several tries she succeeded, startling Aranel when he heard her voice in his head. When she touched his mind, she saw great potential, and perhaps, perhaps this one could be her padawan some day. Aranel's training started soon after that. She learned him to communicate with her via telepathy, and when he mastered that, she started to teach him in the understanding of the Force.

"To use a tool, a weapon or the Force is one thing. But to understand is a completely other thing. Everything around us is touched by the force. Stretch out, feel it's energy around you. Feel everything it touches..." She spoke in his head.  
"What's wrong? Aranel, you are not paying attention..."

"Someone's coming. I have to go" He replied as he cut of the communication.

Aranel stepped in the shadows of the cave and concealed his presence with the force.

---

Jax made his way to the cave. If there was light then there had to be humans. Maybe he could spend the night there. He entered the cave and looked around him. It was not very large, and a small fire burned in the middle of the cave. Jax saw footsteps, but the place seemed deserted.

"Strange..." he muttered.

He froze his movements when he felt the tip of a blade on his back.

"You picked the wrong planet to rob graves, scum" A voice spoke behind him.

"Hello there, how do you do? I was just looking for a place to spend the night. I didn't mean to intrude or something. I'll just leave if that's what you wish" Jax spoke, readying his mind for combat. Suddenly the tip of the blade was removed from his back. The person holding the sword circled around him and stepped into the light.  
Jax looked up and observed the man. He was tall and had long, dark brown hair. He had a bandanna tied across his eyes and wore dark blue and white robes. In his hand was a sword unlike any other he had ever seen. It was simple and undecorated, but beautiful and elegant at the same time. But the most interesting was the strange, faint blue glow the blade had, as if some sort of energy was channeled through it.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" The man asked, his sword pointing at Jax chest.

"I'm here looking for a friend of a friend of mine." Jax answered.

The man lowered his sword. "What was the name of this friend of yours?" He asked.

"You said was, not is, so I assume you know him and the fate that has befallen upon him. Are you the one that gave him that gravestone?" Jack asked in return.

The man nodded as he putted his sword back in it's scabbard on his back.   
"Who are you?" he asked again, though it sounded much friendlier this time.

"I am Jax Rivas, Jedi, and friend Kato Blith. You must be Aranel" Jax answered.

**CORUSCANT  
**

Jadzia walked out of the Twi'lek diner, not feeling to well. Twi'lek food never agreed with her, but Savannah had insisted. "I don't see how you can eat that stuff." Jadzia told her when Savannah joined her.

"It's better than that Bajoran stuff you prepare. I've never heard of a Bajoran before. But what you call Cajun, I like that, especially the Creole."

"It would be better if I had the proper ingredients." They walked back to the temple, Jadzia with her hands behind her back. Jadzia started thinking; the memories of past lives were getting stronger. She knew who she was, and who she had been. She watched as a good looking Corellian walked by, the chastised her self for watching him. The Jedi did not believe in relationships, but thinking to her past, she realized that the last two lifetimes, she didn't care. When she was the one called Curzon, he didn't care about rules; he did what he wanted, when he wanted. Then her past life, she was still Jadzia, she remembered clearly the relationships she had, and was glad that the council never found out about her having past lives. She though back, there was the being from another dimension, there was Worf, her husband, and most strangely, she had a relation ship with a female, that held the symbiont of the wife of one of her former lives.

She didn't know why now she was sticking by the rules. Must be because I am now a Jedi. She looked up and found that Savannah was ten feet ahead of her, and she ran to catch up. 

**Korriban, Kilometers away from Aranel**

Han landed his ship, and decided that this was a good place to begin his journey.  
Han began to build a shelter. in order to become stronger, he must stay on Korriban until he became so strong that He would be able to feel him, and He would come back.

Hours later, he had successfully built a permanent shelter. His ship held all the supplies he needed, and his own strength would do the rest.

He laid down outside, and waited for the heat to come.

Days later, he was notably stronger. Boulders that he had struggled to move seemed to be lighter.  
He smiled grimly, and hoped that some poor animal brute wandered his way, just so that they could be the first to taste his new power...

**Out in space, aboard a small (and probably illegal) spice-trading ship**. 

Naomi sat in the cockpit and watched Nar Shaddaa, as it became smaller and smaller in the distance. And so the journey continues… She leaned back and closed her eyes, feeling somehow restless. Must be the closed ship. I've always felt better under a starry sky.

Naomi sighed. She had grown tired lately, haunted by dreams she could not understand, and sudden feelings that made her hallucinate. A strange man with a bandanna across his eyes continuously appeared in her dreams. Naomi could never hear him speak, but every time, he silently pointed his finger towards an approaching darkness, and every time Naomi woke up just before the darkness reached her. She was not used to feel fear, but now she woke up in the middle of the night, wet with sweat, and too afraid of the dreams to fall asleep again.

That was why Naomi now sat in the trading-ship's cockpit, heading towards Kashyyyk. There she planned to meet her old Master, Freyr, and seek guidance and maybe explanations for these strange visions.

The ship continued its flight trough space, while Naomi slowly fell asleep. 

**In Orbit above CORUSCANT  
**

Jadzia was glad that the council had kept the ship they found her in. She had managed to fix the runabout, and he was like her second home. Savannah was sitting in the hair beside her. "So, what did the council want us to do?"

"Well," Jadzia answered, "We have to find someone named Darth Malice."

"Who is he?" 

"A sith lord that has come to our side; somebody told the council about him and another Jedi that he found. I can tell what you are going to ask, they were told by three Jedi who died: Kato, Zifnab, and Tara."

"I remember Tara, she was quite nice. How did they die?" Savannah asked.

"Killed by a Sith." Jadzia set the coordinates to Dunkel Stadt, "This is the last recorded sighting of him."

"I have never been in your ship. It's kind of small." Savannah stood up and started walking around, touching the consoles. "The controls are strange. I have never seen them with such color. And this ship has more color than even the Jedi ships." She kneeled down, "And you have a carpet!"

"Yes, and I have an automatic food dispenser, called a replicator. Just tell it want you want. I'll tell you what else it's has when we enter Warp." Jadzia stopped at the slip of the tongue. She had called it what she was used to, and Savannah looked confused. "Hyperspace, I mean. And let me warn you right now, it is like no hyperspace trip you have had before."

"How so?"

"Instead of moving from one dimension at point "A" to another, then back to our own at point "B", we will break the light barrier." Savannah sat down, and watched as Jadzia moved her hand up the console. "Entering Hyperspace."

Savannah felt like the front of the ship shot forward, pulling them along, then contract as the backend caught up. "What happed to the star effect?"

"Welcome to warp. It's a different type of traveling."

"How much longer?" Savannah asked, she way already getting tired of just sitting there.

"We are half way there. Want to read something from a small planet called Earth."

"I have never heard of earth. What is it like?"

"One person has called it, 'mostly harmless.' I find that the seas are not purple enough. It also has a sad history. Too many wars."

Savannah was still curious about the ship. "How fast are we traveling?"

"We are at warp 5. Or, at a velocity of 6.4x107 km/s. Very fast." She added at Savannah's look. "That is as fast as this ship will travel. There are ships with much greater speeds, but we can't go to fast. One ship traveled at warp ten and the crew turned into a bunch of anthropomorphic newts. It was quite funny actually." Jadzia hit the panels, "Here's a picture." Savannah took the picture and started laughing hysterically. Jadzia took the picture away then cam up with an idea. "Ever play a game called tongo?"


	5. Chapter 4

**In orbit above Dunkel Stadt**

"Before we go down, I need to give you this." Jadzia handed Savannah a small badge. She looked at it and noticed that it looked like a misshapen arrow with an oval behind it. "This will ensure communication if we get split up. DO NOT LOSE IT. We are going to do something very new. You will be dematerialized, and moved to another location. In essence, your atoms will be taken apart, redirected, then put back together in another location."

"Sounds painful."

"You will just feel a slight jerk, nothing more. There has been no accident in the last 200 years. One man has even been in transport for 80 years and came out with no ill effects." Jadzia stepped up on the platform, "Have your weapon ready, we may come into heavy situation."

Savannah stepped onto the white platform next to her master. "Computer, engage transport."

"Engaging." Was the reply from nowhere.

_The computer talks!_ Was Savannah's last thought before feeling a jerk and falling into a blue maelstrom. 

**Aranel and Jax make their way towards Dreshdea**_.  
_  
Jax and Aranel walked quietly together. Aranel had been quiet all day, and Jax had to repeat his questions several times before he got an answer. Eventually Jax gave up and observed his surroundings.  
Korriban was a dead planet. Much deserts and rocky canyons. But it wasn't the dangerous dark side planet people believed it to be. Korriban seemed almost peaceful, as if it was at balance once again. Maybe, just maybe, one day this planet might bloom again.  
As they walked through a canyon Jax saw a small grave. He stopped to look at it.

_Here rests Darth Bob, the true dark lord of the Sith.  
Keeper of the secrets of the galaxy and destroyer of the Jedi order  
_  
"Typical Sith exaggeration. Something tells me this guy was greatly overestimated." Jax thought.

He turned to catch up with Aranel, who walked ahead of him.

"Others will come" Aranel suddenly said when Jax reached him

"What do you mean, others will come?" Jax asked.

"Others like you. People who will join our cause, who will help us in our fight against the Sith" the Miraluka answered as they continued walking.

"And how do you know that?" Jax asked

"I...I just...know, that's all I can say for now" Aranel answered.

---

After a while Aranel pointed in the distance.  
"Dreshdea" He said.

Jax stared in the distance, but was blinded by the sun.  
"How can you even see something with the sun at this angle?" He asked.

"I can't. I'm a Miraluka, I'm blind" Aranel replied.

"How do you even see then?" Jax asked again, looking perplexed.

"Humans are blind, they rely on their eyes only to see. We Miraluka use all our senses to perceive our surroundings. Touch, sound, smell and even taste blend together and are able to form images that are even more accurate then your eyes. And the Force helps us with that of course..." Aranel answered.

---

Jax looked around him, curious, for this was his first time in the settlement. He expected to see Sith everywhere, because of the nearby academy. But the only things he saw were busy citizens and some sleeping Banthas.

"What happened to all the Sith and their academy here?" Jax asked Aranel

"The academy got closed some time ago, and the remaining Sith on the planet have been taken care of" Aranel answered, also looking around.

Something caught Jax attention. On the loading ramp of a small ship that had just landed stood two men. Judging by looks, the first was a Zabrak, with blue tattoos on his pale skin. He was holding the second man by his left arm. He looked like a normal man, apart from the fact that his right arm was cut off from the elbow and the fact that he was struggling against the firm grip of the Zabrak.

"Be careful with that Zabrak." Aranel whispered. "He can use the force, but there is much anger inside him, and it has something to do with the man he's holding."

Jax approached the duo.

"Hello there, gentlemen. Would one of you mind telling me what's going on here?"

"None of your business. I'm a Jedi and I'm taking this man to the local authorities."

"My my. A Jedi, here on Korriban? Noble sir, what objective is so important that you risk coming to a Sith planet for it?" Jax said, concealing his lightsaber with his robes.

"I said: None of your business! Now if you would be so kind to step aside, Sir..." The Zabrak said, while moving his prisoner forward.

The man tripped at the end of the cargo ramp, falling on the ground. The Zabrak moved forward to help him on his feet again, but suddenly the prisoner jumped up, knocking him over. The man sprinted straight past Jax, jumped over a plasteel cylinder and landed in the arms of Aranel.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked with the glimpse of a smile in his face.

"Hold him right there" The Zabrak shouted as he came running towards him, with Jax right behind him.

"Thank you" The Zabrak said. "This man is Devon, he's the murderer of my father."

"You got any proof for that?" Aranel asked.

"No, only my word as a Jedi, if that means anything to you" the Zabrak replied.

"That means a lot to me. I'm a Jedi too." Jax said. "The name's Jax Rivas."

"I'm Zanzen Wilso, pleased to meet you" Zanzen said. 

"And you are?" He asked, looking at the silent Miraluka.

"You can call me Aranel" Aranel answered.

"We'll have plenty time to talk later. We're drawing to much attention now. Let's get this rat locked up first" He said.

"Hey! I'm no rat!" Devon said.

"Yes you are!! You're a rat and a murderer!" Zanzen shouted.

Surprised by this sudden outburst, Jax and Aranel followed Zanzen as he took Devon to the local authorities. 

**In the cockpit of The Silent Bounty**

Fink sat, in full armor while the Sith woman meditated in the cargo hold. She had said that the Jedi were on Korriban, but they would be leaving soon so he had immediately set the coordinates for the Sith planet.

She's up to something. I don't trust her one bit... What would Kirou have me do? Fink pondered, when suddenly the ship shook. Every light blinked red and an alarm sounded.

"What the hell!?" the Mandalorian growled. The ship left hyperspace and Rayna strolled up to Fink.

"What is going on?" she asked threateningly.

"Looks like there's a leak in the pressure tank. We're going to have to put her down here," Fink said with his accent. Rayna closed her eyes... Yes, this is where we need to be. What luck that this is where the Jedi are heading to. But there is no luck, there is only the force.

Rayna walked back to the cargo hold to meditate.

Onderon, perfect. She thought.**In the jungles of Onderon**

The ship had landed as smoothly as a wounded ship could land, but it wasn't that badly broken. Just a minor leak, and luckily Fink had the tools and supplies to fix it.

Rayna stood up from her long meditation. She had had a vision. She was a silent spectator in a room where a man was sleeping. He was tossing and turning, as if in a nightmare. Then he suddenly shot up one word emitted from his mouth. Ender Rayna kept seeing this vision. Who is Ender. Who is this man.

She had also had several "dreams" of Revan's return. He had taken a new apprentice and she knew that. Her past master, Malice, had turned to the light. He had betrayed her. In her dream, Revan's apprentice and Malice were fighting. It went on for a long time, and in the end, she saw Malice being killed. But John, the name of Revan's apprentice, picked up the body to take it to Him. Is it a vision of the past? The present? Or the future? If it's the future, then it is likely to change. The future is not set.

Rayna remained in the cargo hold and asked questions that no one would answer, while the Beast fixed the ship. 

**Inside the **_**The Arbiter**_

Han loosened his grip on the controls. They were becoming too small as he squeezed. He really needed to adjust to his newfound strength.

Last night he had a dream. A man in Mandalorian Armor approached him and activated two lightsabers. One was blue, the other red with an "R" on it's hilt. When Han tried to speak, the figure motioned for him to remain silent.  
Next to the figure were two men that Han remembered: Julian Delphiki and Boromakkot. Han had grown up with them, and they joined a different group of mercenaries. over and over they chanted one name: "Wiggin...Wiggin...Wiggin..."  
The figure with the lightsabers began to slowly advance towards Han, and said "You have yet to learn the meaning of judgment..."  
He stabbed the saber into Han's chest, and the dream ended.

Han had no idea what the dream meant. But he knew the name of the figure that killed him:  
En Wiggin...  
He shook his head and continued the flight to Trandosha... 

**Onderon**

"One last turn..." Fink said out loud as he used the wrench to tighten a bolt on the hull of the ship. He had taken off his helmet, and as he finished he shook his long, brown mane.

Fink sat the tools neatly back onto the ship and put on simple training clothes. He began at a jog deep into the jungle. If left unfocused, the body will begin to unravel He leaped into a tree and swung higher up into another. He sat, crouched, watching everything and then jumped up to a vine.

The Cathar climbed the vine to the top of the tree, and sat there. He just listened to the animals, and the sound that the trees made talking to one another. It was dusk and the view was beautiful. He noticed a ysalarmi clutching the branch beside him. Perfect. I have been looking for you. Come here little guy. Fink picked up the furry creature and wrapped it around his arm. 

Daylight turned to twilight, and Fink climbed down, returning to his ship to find Rayna still deep in meditation 

**Dunkel Stadt  
**  
They rematerialized right in the middle of a gang war, surprising all of the combatants. The gang members looked at the beautiful women and smiled, "I don't want to know what is going through their minds." Savannah told her master.

"I feel the same way. What do you think, bat'leths or sabers?" Jadzia asked her pupil.

"Sabers, I want them to know who they are dealing with." She pulled out her hilt and ignited her green blade. Her matching eyes shined fiercely in the light.

Jadzia pulled out her blade and press a button in the middle, pulling the hilt apart and igniting both ends. Her spots dilated slightly as her adrenaline levels rose. Her face bathed in the blue light.

The gang members looked surprised, backing away, some started to run. "So, just because we are armed, you don't want us." Savannah said sarcastically. She stepped forward, and the rest dashed away into the darkness. "To bad, and I was ready for a brawl." She deactivated her saber and tucked it back in her tunic.

Jadzia snapped her hilt back together and placed it in her belt. "The time will come, the time will come. We must now find where the sith lord landed, and what he activities he had partaken in." They stated walking down the street, heading to the nearby cantina. 

--

They left the cantina, now knowing about the hunt Malice had taken. "Sad that the sith killed the Jedi." Savannah commented, the sorrow strongly heard in her voice.

"We have to walk to the site where we came in. We can't leave while people are around." They walked for a bit in silence. "Have I told you any stories about my old master?"

"No, all I know is that he vanished a few months before you became a full knight. Tell me about him." Savannah was very interested. She actually knew very little about her master, and she had told her very little for the past three months that they had been.

"Well, for one thing, he was a Twi'lek, one of the first Jedi to fall to the sith onslaught. His name was Lynn, Tol Lynn. He and the council bashed heads frequently, mainly for the reason that he was taken late, and still had his own ideas. He was very aggressive in fighting. He was on the outer rim when he was killed. That is we believe that he is dead. Though I never felt the force connection between us severed. He might still be alive.

"Once, actually, many times, I would sneak into to his chambers when he was in the deepest meditation. I was the same age as you right now. I would rearrange all his possessions. I would move one thing three centimeters to the left, then the next, four centimeters to the right. I drove him nuts. He made me pay though. The large thing I moved with the force, I had to move back with my muscles. I'm glad I never moved it more that two centimeters. He said it evoked chaos in his orderly realm. And don't ever think about trying it, I would just move your stuff around, more than a few centimeters." 

Savannah laughed, "Don't worry. I don't want to move furniture over a meter. Where are we off to?"

"Nar Shaddaa." She tapped her badge, "Two to beam up." And they were taken up in the blue maelstrom. 

**Nar Shaddaa**

The ship carefully landed on one of the docks of Nar Shaddaa. The dock was located in the middle the forest, high up in one of the mighty wroshyr-trees.

Naomi walked slowly down the walkway. She enjoyed her every step, it had been a long time since she could enjoy the silence of Kashyyyk. There had been no one to welcome her when she came; the dock was unknown to both Wookies and humans. Freyr, her Master, had built it himself a long time ago, but nowadays it was rarely used by anyone but Naomi herself.

The walkway was not long, and soon enough Naomi came to the end of it. From there, only a thick tree-branch continued, and calmly, Naomi continued her journey along it. Bit by bit, the world around her became darker, and after a time, Naomi stopped. She made no fire, she knew the forest well and she was aware how fire could upset it. Instead, she winded her robe tighter around her, and soon fell asleep.

The next morning, Naomi continued walking. Several hours later, she finally arrived to her destination…

When she finally laid her eyes on the small hovel that her Master called home, a great joy filled Naomi's heart. Many years ago, this had been her home and training-ground, and Naomi stopped for a moment, as memories came floating into her mind. After a moment, she was ready to continue again, and calmly she started walking towards the ramshackle house.

"Freyr!" Naomi called out.

For a moment, everything was silent. Then Naomi suddenly saw a furry head stick out of the door, and a wide smile spread over her young face.

The Cathar now noticed Naomi, and slowly stepped out. His expression showed such a surprise, that Naomi could nothing but laugh. She then ran the last few steps, and threw herself in his arms.

"I…I have missed you," Freyr said quietly while his silent tears fell down on Naomi's head.

"I came back. Surely you didn't think I'd let you off that easy, did you Master?" Naomi replied while she gave her old Master an amused look.

Freyr laughed. "You haven't changed a bit, have you princess?"

"Maybe not, but you have. The old Freyr wouldn't have welcomed me with tears," Naomi said, still smiling.

Freyr let out a little laugh. "Strangely, I found myself feeling lonely after you left. I, who have lived my whole life as an eremite, suddenly felt alone when my young apprentice left me, to face rest of the world. But enough about that, come inside, we can have a cup of tee while we talk. I'm sure you have a good reason to seek up your old and grumpy Master, my young friend."

Together they headed inside, and sat together talking late into the night.

Naomi stayed with Freyr for two weeks. She told him about the dreams, and the strange feeling of that she was needed somewhere. As always, the calm presence of Freyr made her think clearly, and after gathering her strength for a while, Naomi left Kashyyyk. Her mind was now clear and determined, and somehow she knew exactly where to go. Naomi took Freyr's small ship and set coordinates on Onderon. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Trandosha, kilometers away from anybody  
**  
Han again tested his strength. He needed to be stronger, mentally and physically, in order to further his search for Wiggin.  
So far, he had made a rope out of some fiber-like plants, and had a crude building.  
He sat there, trying to immerse himself in his own power, trying to drown himself in the raw fury.  
It was no use. He wasn't Sensitive enough to the Force. He decided that the Dark Side would come to him in his own way.  
He rolled over and fell asleep.

Han was alone. His weapons were gone, but he felt no danger. In fact, where he was almost...peaceful. He hated it.  
Wiggin approached him in his dream. He wore Revan's mask, and had but a single saber by his side.  
"Well, Han. I see you are quite strong in the Dark Side."  
"Wiggin, I shall come for you, and you will answer my questions. I need to know some things."  
The figure seemed puzzled. "Who is Wiggin? I am Darth Durgas, Speaker for the Dead, Last Surviving Apprentice of Darth Revan!"  
Han was paralyzed. He couldn't breathe, talk, move. Darkness flooded to the sides of his vision, and Durgas laughed.  
Han would never forget that laugh.

Han woke up sweating. He was experiencing that feeling a lot lately.  
Durgas was gone, he thought. He didn't know how or why he knew that, he just did. And more names filled his mind:  
Waboo Heawa, Skye Borotti, Stephano Pirpitsacus, Andena Quee, Roorwil...  
Ender Wiggin  
He cried, but later on he did not know why he was crying... 

**The Three Men and One Zabrak, Walk Among the Blistering Sun**

The sun sent burning rays of heat at wandering travelers. Their sweat glimmered as they made their way to Dreshdea. Step by step they became more tired and weary of the sun. The sweat ran down into their clothes, their clothes got soaked with their sweat. Their wet clothes became heavier for them to carry. Jax looked behind him and say Aranel dragging along the human named, Devon.

"Aranel" Said Jax. "I'll drag Devon along."

"No, I can do it" Said Aranel, grunting as Devon struggled.

"I insist." Said Jax smiling, he then moved towards Aranel.

"Even thou I am blind. I can sense your smiling." Laughed Aranel.

Jax took Devon out of Aranel's grasp. Devon still struggled as he tried getting out the grasp of the tired travelers.

"You know, you could squirm less." Said Jax. "Then it would be easier for the rest of us."

"Just let me go, I didn't do it" Screamed out Devon.

Devon admittedly fell asleep and slumped onto Jax's shoulders. Devon's eyelids fell fast. His eyes looked like they weighed quite a bit.

"Jax, what did you do?" Asked Zanzen.

Jax pulled out a needle like object. It sparkled in the sun, the light ran down to the bottom.

"Its a sleeping dart, sort of speak." Said Jax. "They work wonders."

The three laughed as Devon lay on Jax's shoulders.

The buildings seemed bigger as they got closer, step by step...

They then reached the town known as Dreshdea. The buildings popped out to you as you walked out of the vast desert. Everything seemed bigger as your vision adjusted to the many objects of a town. The buildings were covered with dust, which seemed that were not cleaned for awhile. People filled the little walkways of Dreshdea, leaving barely any space for them to get by. Aranel walked through them as they walked around him. Jax looked at him.

"To much people, they need to calm it down" Said Jax, struggling to avoid the mess of people. He then saw Aranel walk through the swamp of people. "If only I could to do that. But, I had to be polite." 

**In The Arbiter, heading to Korriban  
**  
Han was heading to the Sith World. He could try to immerse himself into the Dark Side easier there.  
He knew the name of the person he was looking for now, but that would only help so much.  
Someone on Dashdae had to know where Ender was.  
At least, he hoped so... 

**In a temple on an unknown jungle planet**

He wandered down a long passageway, passing many open chambers. Light leaked in through the cracks, revealing vines and trees rivaling the wroshyr trees of Kashyyyk. He was in a stone temple, on some planet. 

But what planet As he passed each room, he looked inside to see people staring blankly at the wall. There were no windows. Slaves perhaps? Natives? He couldn't stop though, his feet seemed to have a mind of their own. As if a powerful force was pulling them to some unknown destination. Then his feet stopped. He was at the last chamber. He turned to look in and saw a woman floating. In meditation.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. More beautiful than Tara even. He remembered fondly the Twi'lek. This was the woman that he had seen in his visions and dreams. She was dressed in robes the color of pure snow. Her hair was tied in a bun, and her eyes were closed, and her face was one of serenity. How do I know this? I can't see her face.

The woman began speaking to him. Or was she thinking to him... You have come here for answers.

"Yes, I have. But first who are you? Why have you brought me here?" Aranel asked.

You cannot stop this threat alone. Nor if you are untrained.

"I do wish to be trained. I want to know as much about the force as I can." Aranel said, stepping into the room. Before he could get another step in though, an unseen force stopped him.

You must come to Onderon. Here, you will find the ones you need. You will know what to do. Just follow your feet.

"What is your name?" Aranel asked again.

Goodbye She turned around, and he was transfixed by her icy blue eyes. His mind expanded, and the humid jungle melted away to desert.

"Why have you stopped?" asked Jax.

"Nothing." Aranel said, and continued moving through the city. In mere seconds I experienced all of that He glanced at the ground and noticed the name "LUMINA" etched in the sand.  
**  
Korriban**

Malice traversed the many sand dunes of the barren planet. He passed by the bodies of some dead sith students, he recognized them from the academy archives. Here lie the renegade students, exiled for doing what was right. He thought back to what had him traveling this wasteland alone. Aranel had told him to go. Malice wasn't sure if his friend was alive. He saw that the sandstorm that occurred before they tried to leave hadn't wiped away the prints of the fallen students. He followed the indentions in the sand, all the way to the opening of a cave. He could sense the dark power in there. He ignited his red saber, Just in case. he told himself, Just in case. 

**Aranel is in a dark place, alone.**

It is dark around him. The kind of darkness that makes brave men shake with fear. The kind of darkness that swallows the light, making it even darker. The kind of darkness that marks the presence of the dark side of the Force...

Something begins to appear beneath him. he looks down, and sees a familiar person. A Kiffar runs through a dark tomb, hunted by a Sith assassin. It becomes dark again, followed by another scene with familiar faces. The Kiffar sits in a cantina, accompanied by a Kel Dor. They stand up, walking towards the exit of the cantina, not knowing the assassin was following them.

Darkness around him, followed by light again...

A female Twi'lek stands in a dusty street, a Sith frozen on his place in front of her. She draws her lightsaber, closes her eyes, and kills the Sith. She walks away, sorrow on her young and pretty face.

Darkness...  
The Kiffar and the Kel Dor land on a moon. They meet up with another man, who has his hair in a ponytail, and is accompanied by his droid.

The scenes start appearing quicker now. Darkness and light alternate swiftly, etching images on his mind. It turns dark again.

The Kel Dor lying on the ground, unconscious, with an enormous Wookiee standing beside him.

The Kiffar and his human companion, battling with the Sith assassin and a battalion of Sith troops in the streets below.

The female Twi'lek, lying unconscious in a bed. He sees himself, sitting by her side, taking care of her.

The images appear even faster and faster now, creating a blur of visions.

The Kel Dor battling with the Kiffar in front of an enormous structure. Eventually the Kiffar kills the Kel Dor and walks inside. Darkness surrounds him again...

Followed by light...  
The female Twi'lek again, kissing the Kiffar, tears dripping down her face.

Another flash.  
The Kiffar and the Twi'lek impaled on a lightsaber held by a woman with fiery red hair.

The woman with the red hair, crippled, crouching through the building, leaving a bloody trail behind.

He sees himself again, battling the Sith assassin. In the distance a red Twi'lek lifts up the body of a man, blood dripping from a wound in his chests. It suddenly ends with the whole corridor going up in flames.

He sees another image of himself, burying the bodies of the Kiffar, the Kel Dor and the female Twi'lek. He sees himself praying for their souls, and he sees himself leaving, traversing the planet to cleanse it from evil.

Zifnab, Kato, Tara...  
He feels sad, for this visions bring back memories, both good and bad.

It goes dark again...  
Suddenly it gets cold around him, making his breath appear as tiny clouds of steam. He shivers.

The light slowly returns, this time to reveal something unfamiliar to him.  
He sees himself again, standing on the surface of a fertile and sunny planet, surrounded by familiar and unfamiliar faces. He sees the man with the ponytail, and the red Twi'lek is there too. He sees his current companions, the human and Zabrak Jedi. He sees four female Jedi, each of one of startling beauty. He sees other people, their faces unclear. They all seemed happy and peaceful, as if there was no war at all. Suddenly the scenario changes, flames erupt everywhere, changing the planet's surface to a dry and barren land. A woman walks through the flames, accompanied by the Sith assassin and the woman with red hair. He sees himself and the people that surrounded him again. This time they had no happy looks on their faces. This time, they were dead. His view goes up, and he sees the galaxy. Sith ships are flying everywhere, bombing world after world into oblivion. He hears the screams of dying people in his ears, he feels the heat of burning worlds on his skin, he smells the stench of dead in his nose, and he sees the galaxy dying, before his eyes.

NO!! No, no, no...This cannot be happening!!

It goes dark around again. He is filled with a feeling of deep despair.  
Is this how it's going to end. Have all our efforts, our battles, our sacrifices been in vain?

He hears a voice, echoing through the space, resonating within him.

"There is much to be lost, and little to be won. This is the fate of the galaxy. This is the price of failure..."

The voice disappears, leaving silence in it's wake.

The light slowly returns, showing a face with concerned eyes.

"Aranel? You alright man?" Jax asked.

Aranel gets up, sitting on the edge of his bunk, reaching for his bandanna, which lay on the locker next to his bunk.  
"I...I...I'm fine. I just had... a bad dream" He said as he tied his bandanna.

"A bad dream he calls that. You were rolling around in your bunk, screaming names and no no no. Now that I mention it, who's Tara? Your girlfriend?" Zanzen spoke from the doorway.

Aranel shook his head "I had just a nightmare, no need to be worried. And Tara is...was a friend of mine. she thought me something very valuable" He said, rubbing his forehead with his knuckles.

"And what is that?" Zanzen asked

"Is this ship ready to fly yet? I'm ready to leave this rock." Aranel replied, ignoring Zanzen's question. 

"Just a few more hours 'till it's fully charged" Jax said.

"Good. Would you two mind leaving me for a sec? I...I just want to be alone for the moment" Aranel said.

Jax stood up, and left the room with Zanzen.

"She thought me how to live my own life again, free of anger, hate and vengeance. She brought peace to my troubled soul" Aranel whispered.  
**  
The Three Prepare to Look For Local Authorities, After The Rest They Had.**

Jax and Zanzen lifted Aranel alone; Aranel's room fell silent as the two leaved the room. Aranel sat on his bunk thinking of his old friends. Over and over in his mind three names emerged in his mind Kato, Zifnab, Tara...

Aranel's mind was set upon his old friends. He had the feeling of loss, the feeling of emotion. His mind filled with thoughts and his lost friends words and joy that they brought. Even though Aranel had new friends, they couldn't replace his old friends. Tara had done something great for him. That he could not forget, Aranel would remember it until he lay in his grave.

Aranel quickly repeated a part of the Jedi code.

_There is no Emotion; There is Peace_

Over and over again that sentence ran through his mind. But, it could not hide the emotion and the questions these dreams brought him. 


	7. Chapter 6

**Jax And Zanzen Walk In The Halls Of The Ship**

"We should really go back and see what's wrong" Said Zanzen.

"No, he has things in his mind he needs to think about" Said Jax. "We need to give him time to regain his thoughts."

"I feel horrible. Like I did something to offend him" Zanzen said pondering.

"You shouldn't, he lost two friends, good friends..." Said Jax "One I will never forget"

"Kato"

Their conversation drew to an end; their voices ran through out the ship. The halls sparkled like a tear, the walls shined like no other. The ship had a light presence, which made Jax feel more comfortable. But he would have to walk on the dead dark surface of Korriban's town, Dreshdea. As they reached the exit they say Aranel standing their.

"Ether I am crazy, or you somehow managed to get here before us" Said Jax.

Zanzen stood confused as he looked around. He looked back at the hall behind them and the place where Aranel now stood.

"Your eyes deceive you." Laughed Aranel.

They entered the storage hold, where they had put Devon in. Devon's eyes blinked and he twitched and squirmed to get up. He fell over numerous times; Devon was weakened from the time he had been knocked out. It was then Jax spoke.

"Let me help you" Said Jax, smiling.

Jax walked over to the weakened criminal and helped him up. Jax wiped off the dirt from Devon's clothes.

"You attract quite a assortment of dirt" Laughed Jax.

Devon grunted and struggled to stay standing. Jax cuffed Devon's hands and brought him along.

"We should find some authorities today" Said Zanzen. "I am sure of it."

They proceeded to the crowded streets.

**On the planet of Onderon.**

Naomi carefully landed her ship on one of the docks of Onderon. When she then stepped out, she was welcomed by a tall and muscular black man.

"Naomi!" the man called out while a smile spread over his handsome face.

Naomi laughed as walked over to the him. "Kendar. I should have known you'd be here welcoming me."

"Is it a bad thing?"

Naomi turned her green eyes and looked into the black man's laughing, brown eyes. "Did I say that it was?" she answered with a slight smile.

Kendar let out a big laugh. "Nekado will take care of the ship. You wanna stay at my place?"

Naomi grinned. "Kendar Xavier Solo, you won't get me that easy! I happen to know the local Cantina owner, I'm sure he can fix a room for me." She held a little pause. "But it was nice of you to ask."

Kendar gave her a wide smile that showed his white teeth. "I'll never give up on you princess. The day you choose me, I'll be right here waiting for you!"

Naomi blushed and slapped her friend gently on the shoulder. Kendar's grin became even wider and he gave her a big hug. "I need to continue working, but maybe we can meet later at the Cantina?"

"Sound's good. See you later..."

"Yeah, see you!" Kendar replied and started walking towards a workbench. Once, he turned and waved his hand, and Naomi gave him a little smile.

Naomi then started walking in the Cantina's direction. Many thought occupied her mind, and she felt somewhat restless. They're not here yet… She sighed and started walking slower. The ways of the Force are mysterious. Maybe I just should try relaxing, everything will make sense sooner or later. I sure hope it's sooner…

**Korriban Sith Academy**

Malice walked through the empty halls. He had found many dead bodies all over the place. With blaster, lightsaber and vibroblade wounds that stank with the smell of blood. Since his return to the light, he stopped drinking blood. He still ate beetles when nobody was around, the juices were to good to leave alone. He found one, crawling on a wall. He hadn't eaten in a while, so he picked it up and popped it in his mouth. He felt the crunch in his mouth, the juices seeping out his lips. He licked his lips, savoring the flavor. A second later he spat it out. "Stink bug." he coughed. He spat out the juices that invaded his mouth.

"Come here friend. At least I hope you are a friend." A voice called out.

"Who… and where are you? And what do you mean by friend?" Malice asked.

"Tell me, do you hate the sith?" the voice asked.

Malice was cautious, "My name is Malice, Darth Malice."

"Then you are a sith." Malice heard a blaster charging up.

"But I have come to the light." Malice quickly responded.

"In that case." The blaster became silent. A young man stepped out. "I have rations. I think your hungry, eating beetles. My name is Onasi, Dustil Onasi. And like you said, your name is Malice." He tossed Malice a packet of dried food. "What are you doing here?" 

Malice sat down. "I lost track of my colleague. Have you seen him? He wears a bandanna over his eyes and carries a vibroblade."

"Nope, sorry I can't help you. But I need help leaving this building. The doors are too heavy for me to move. You said you were a Darth, which means you can open the door."

"First, tell me who did this."

"My father, and his new girlfriend."

"Wait, your father, Carth Onasi?"

"Yes. And his girlfriend."

"Which means Revan. Why do you say girlfriend with such distain?"

"She was the Dark Lord of the Sith. She turned me back to the light, only to fall herself. And I saw the way he treated her, like he forgot our mother. It makes me sad, knowing that he is now destroying the government he swore to protect."

"You haven't heard from the outside have you?"

"Not till they came through and killed everybody, even those that I almost had turned to the light. All I know is that she turned to the dark, and by the way he looked at her, makes me know that he is with her."

"Your father fled when he had the chance. He is still alive, trying to help the republic. He didn't know, blinded by her love. You can find him." Malice stood up. "Can you fly a ship?"

"Yes, are you going to help me leave?" Dustil stood up.

"Only if you promise to find your father and forgive him, or else I will leave you here."

"Deal. Now let's leave."

Malice waved his hand across the door and watched it open.  
--  
Malice watched as the ship took off. He walked down the streets of the dark city, hiding in the shadows in case anybody wanted to kill a Jedi. He saw a Zabrak and a human walk down the streets. Strange mix. Malice thought as he moved in closer to hear what they were talking about. 

"I'm glad that we are finally rid of that murderer." The Zabrak commented.

"Now we need to get back to Aranel." The human responded.

Malice threw caution to the wind, he leaped out. "Excuse me, did you say somebody named Aranel? A swords man?"

"Yes." The Zabrak proceeded slowly. "Why?" 

"I am a friend of his. Can you take me to him?" Malice replied.

"My name is Jax and our horned friend here, is Zanzen. Let's go see your friend."

Jax, Malice and Zanzen walk through the crowded streets of Dreshdea.

Zanzen observed the Twi'lek from the corners of his eyes. There was something fishy about this guy, but he couldn't point out what. The Twi'lek was either a Jedi or a Sith, there was no doubt about that. Zanzen hoped Jax trust wasn't misplaced and this didn't turn out to be a Sith ambush. Almost automatically he reached for his lightsaber, to ensure it was still on it's place and could be drawn quickly when needed.

Jax observed the Twi'lek from the corners of his eyes. The Twi'lek appeared normal, just like any other of his kind. He had a red skin and bright green eyes. But it was the feeling Jax got when he looked at the Twi'lek that worried him. This Twi'lek had been touched by the dark side, and an experience like that changes one personality forever. Jax hoped Aranel knew this guy and could provide some answers.

"Who exactly are you?" Zanzen asked, feeling a bit uneasy.

"You can call me Malice." The Twi'lek answered.

"Malice? Funny name for a Twi'lek if you ask me." Jax said.

The Twi'lek smiled, but it was a smile without happiness.  
"I used to be known as Darth Malice, a dark lord of the Sith. People would shake with fear when they heard my name."

"You used to be? Then what are you now?" Zanzen asked, slowly reaching for his lightsaber.

"I guess I'm neither a Jedi nor a Sith. First I was a Jedi, then I was a Sith, and now I'm neither of them. I would return to the Jedi council and submit myself to their Judgment, but unfortunately I've been unable to do so. The events are moving quicker then I had anticipated, and if we don't act soon, there won't even be a Jedi council left to return to." Malice answered.

"What do you mean? What events?" Jax asked, looking confused.

"Revan. I'll explain when we've found Aranel." Malice replied.

They had reached the landing pad. Jax entered first, walking towards the dormitory where they had left Aranel.  
The room was empty.

"Aranel?" Jax said, looking around in the room.

"He's not here." A soft voice spoke behind him.

Jax turned around to find Malice standing in the doorway.  
"I think I know where we can find him. Come, follow me." Malice said.

"And where's that?" Zanzen asked.

"You'll see. Come, let's go" Malice answered as he walked towards the ship's exit.

---

"How do you two know Aranel?" Malice suddenly asked, as they walked through Dreshdea again.

"A...friend of mine was a friend of him. He told me to look for Aranel." Jax answered.

"I met him and Jax yesterday. They helped me taking care of something and now I tag along, hoping to return the favor sometime." Said Zanzen.

"I see." Malice said. 

"Look. I was right. He is here." Malice said as he pointed to a figure in the distance.

In the front of three graves sat Aranel. As they approached they could hear him whisper words in a strange language.

"Aranel?" Jax said, looking at his friend.

"Shhh. Do not disturb him" Malice whispered.

"What is he doing?" Zanzen asked, also whispering.

"Can't you see? He's praying for their souls." Malice answered.

"Who's souls?" Jax asked again, whispering this time.

"Zifnab's, Kato's and...and Tara's" Malice said with a sad note in his voice.

"Again this Tara. Did you know her?" Zanzen asked.

"Yes, I did know her. She was my sister..." Malice said.

"...I'm sorry. I didn't know. I didn't mean to..." Zanzen said quickly, turning slightly red

"Malice! You're back!"  
Aranel had stood up and was heading towards them.

"Aranel! I'm glad to see your still in one peace." Malice said with a smile.

"But why are you here? I thought you had left to see your parents, and to go to the Jedi council after that." Aranel asked.

"Well, my journey ended with a bang, shortly after it started. I got shot down by a Sith warship. I crash landed on a nearby planet, made my way towards the nearest settlement, managed to shake of a battalion of pursuing Sith troops on the way. After that I realized there were more important matters at stake and returned to here. The galaxy is in danger, in case you didn't notice it" Malice said with a faint smile.

"I did notice it. We have to stop Revan" Aranel said with a grim expression on his face.

"Indeed we must. But we can't do it alone. We must find Jack, and other allies too" Malice said, no longer smiling.

"You can count us in" Zanzen and Jax said together.

"We're Jedi." Jax said

"Sworn protectors of the universe" Zanzen added.

Malice looked at them, then looked at the heavens, sighed and rolled with his eyes. "Jedi..." He muttered.

"Well, I have the feeling we won't find Jack until he finds us. I suggest we move on then, looking for other allies." Aranel said.

"An excellent idea. Let's go to the ship and leave this planet. I've seen to many good people die here to like it here" Malice said.

As he turned around to walk away, something caught his eye. He turned to look at the graves again, and saw what had drawn his attention. Flowers blossomed on top of the three graves. 

"Flowers? On Korriban?" He whispered surprised. "Maybe there is still hope. Maybe the dark taint can be removed from the galaxy forever" 


	8. Chapter 7

**Outside orbit of Korriban**

Their ship left warp, leaving Savannah waiting to touch the ground again. "How much longer?"

"We can't beam down due to atmospheric interference, so I will land. It will be just a little bit longer." Jadzia responded.

"You're not telling me something."

"You know me too well. A sith patrol is also closing in. But I will be able to land in an outpost, close enough to the sith that we search for." I can feel his presence in the force. It is very much familiar. I have not felt it this strong for two years. "Prepare for entry."  
--  
Jadzia set the ship down close to a semicircular ship, just as our figures entered the docking bay. The red Twi'lek among them approached first. "Greeting, my name is Malice and…" He stopped upon seeing Jadzia, "You are very familiar, like I met you in another lifetime." He smiled.

"My name is Jadzia and we have been looking for you, Malice."

The other stepped up. "Who's this?" Aranel asked, knowing that the two knew each other though the force.

"This is Jadzia," Malice smiled, "And her apprentice…"

"Savannah, and why are we standing here. The sith are coming." Savannah replied quickly.

"I was wondering if I may dock my runabout in your ship, if it's not a problem. We do need to leave, before the sith find us."

"Not a problem, Jax, open the cargo bay door, this ship will fit." He turned back to Jadzia, "I have not seen a runabout like this in two years. When we are ready to leave, we mush have a talk. About past lives."

Jadzia was hesitant, "That, would be nice."  
--  
They sat in the chairs of the runabout, the only place where there was privacy. "I thought you had died." Jadzia told him.

"In a sense, I was dead, dead to the Jedi, only a Sith."

"What made you turn?"

"Power, power and love."

"Love?" Jadzia was puzzled.

"The love of my sister turned me back to the light. And I will avenge her death. I'm sorry, I can no longer talk of this."

Jadzia embraced the Twi'lek, "I understand, master."

They finally left the space port, Savannah kicked out of the cockpit for annoying Jax. "Why did you have to be so hard on her? I though it was funny." Zanzen sat in the other chair.

"I just don't like kids. Plus, she was intentionally bugging me."

Malice walked in, "And you my friend, reinforced it. You let her bug you." 

"Well, I don't like it." Then a shudder was felt through out the ship. "What was that."

"Sith fighters." Zanzen answered. "We need some fire power."

"Come my friend." Malice told Aranel, who walked up behind him. Then they both ran off to the gun pits.

"Jax, did you have the cargo bay door open?" Zanzen asked.

"No, I wouldn't open it, especially in deep space." Then a small black ship sped by, firing thin lines of light and firing missiles. Those are like no blasters I have ever seen."

Savannah ran into the cockpit. "She's out there, she knows we need firepower."

"And the sith bolts aren't even hitting the ship. It's like there is some sort of shield." Zanzen commented.

"There are too many of them!" Malice's voice came over the comm. "We may have to surrender."

"No!" Jadzia's voice came out of Savannah's pocket. She pulled out the comm badge. "We will not surrender to them!"

"We can't take too much more of this!" Aranel was heard out of the panel.

"A ship is coming out of nowhere!" Jax exclaimed, as, indeed a large green ship shimmered into existence. "What is that thing?"

Jadzia recognized it immediately. "That my friends, is Romulan Warbird. You do not want to fight it." (http://en. Malice." A friendly voice came over the speaker. "it seems that you need some help."

"Jack? I thought I sent you home." 

"Well, I'm back." The ship shimmered out of existence again, and large green bolts of energy struck the sith ships, either destroying them instantly or crippling them, allowing the smaller ships to finish them off. "Malice, come aboard, I'm here to help you save the past."  
--  
Malice's ship and Jadzia's runabout landed right next to a snub fighter. Malice steeped out and greeted his friend. "Malice, Aranel, It's good to see that you are not dead."

**Inside **_**The Arbiter**_

Han was disappointed. No one on Korriban knew anything of Ender's whereabouts. This made him angry.  
He noticed a large ship in the distance of space, and set a course to follow it...

There. He's gonna follow them.

Onderon Docks

The sniper rifle had Naomi in its sights. A golden eye looked through the scope. The finger, clad in metal, began to put pressure on the trigger.

"Not yet," a voice warned, and the pressure was taken off. "We must wait, more are coming." 

The Cathar Mandalorian snarled, "Why wait, Sith?! There were two of them, both Jedi." Fink's voice echoed with a metallic quality due to the mask he wore.

"I said Not Yet!" Rayna said again. The pair sat, hidden in the lush jungle foliage. Fink holstered his rifle and turned his head towards the Sith woman.

"I could kill you now you know. And easily too." he took out a Mandalorian blaster pistol and aimed it at her face.

Rayna laughed, "You still need me, no matter how much you deny it. You can't kill me. Now lower your weapon, beast."

Fink put his gun down, and stood up. His armor shone even though the sky was overcast and beginning to rain. He started walking back to his ship, with Rayna ahead. "I'm watching you." Rayna smirked at that remark.

I will kill you Sith woman, I swear it on my late Master Kirou's soul

Rayna found it odd that she couldn't read the Mandalorian's mind anymore, but she thought nothing of it. She even felt a little weaker. Must be this weather. And my new robotic limbs. I'm not used to this yet.

Once back in the cargo hold on the ship, Rayna searched for the Miraluka with her mind. Ah, almost here my soon-to-be-deceased-friend. Rage built up in her, and she took out her lightsaber and activated it. She had constructed a new one, after the Miraluka cur her legs. She had lost it when she crawled out. It was now a bright yellow. It reminded her of the sand dunes of Tatooine. Rayna stood up on her clawed feet and twirled the saber, fighting an invisible enemy.

Joy filled Jack's heart as he embraced his old friends. Finally everything seems to be turning out well… Jack gave his friends a wide smile, and then turned to meet the other newcomers. He had shook hands with Jax, Zanzen and Savannah, when he suddenly felt his heart stop beating. There she was, the woman he'd seen when he was in the tomb, still in the future.

Jadzia held out her hand and gave Jack a smile. He answered her with a puzzled smile and grabbed gently her hand. It was soft, and Jack felt his heart beating. "You must be Jadzia. What a pleasure to finally meet you," Jack said, and kissed her on the hand, in an attempt to hide his confusion. Aranel gave him and amused look, and Malice tried to hide his smile. Jadzia blushed a bit, but a smile spread over her face. "I can assure you the pleasure is all mine. I assume you are Jack?" Jack gave her a cheerful blink. "Yes ma'am, right from the future, at your service," he replied, and then turned towards the others. "Friends, I believe it's time for a little celebration. I'm sure we have much to talk about, so a dinner would fit well here. Follow me!" Jack started walking down the corridor, and the others followed him.

Night has come, and everybody are sleeping in the Romulan Warbird. Well, almost everybody…

Jack sat silently in the cockpit. He could hear the snoring of his friends in the nearby room, and a smile spread over his face as he leaned backwards. Everything was as it was supposed to be; he was with his friends, and the threat of Revan did not seem as frightening anymore. Suddenly he turned his chair around, as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Jack, I thought I should come and hold you company," Jadzia said with a little smile.

Jack quickly jumped on his feet and offered her a chair. He couldn't stop steering into her blue eyes, and his words seemed to stock in his throat.

Jadzia gave him a curious look, and sat down. "So… I'm interested in this ship of yours; I haven't seen one like this in quite a long time…"

Jack looked surprised. "You know this model? It's from the future; this will not be made in, well, many years!"

Jadzia gave Jack an amused look; he blushed and looked into the floor. "Let's just say that it's not unknown to me," Jadzia replied. "It's a long story, and I do not feel ready to tell you about it." They both stayed quiet for a moment, Jadzia starring into space and Jack starring at her. 

"Jadzia…" Jack started, but Jadzia interrupted him. "We're both Jedi, Jack, and I have an apprentice to take care of." Jack looked like he was going to say something, but Jadzia continued. "You fascinate me, I can't deny that. You're handsome and charming, and seem kind." She hesitated and looked into the floor. "But the time's not right; Revan's coming – you said it yourself, and… I'm not ready, not yet…" Jadzia went quiet, and Jack watched silently as a tear rolled down her cheek. After a moment, Jadzia wiped away her tears, and stood up. She lifted her head, and for a moment she looked Jack in the eyes. Slowly she stepped forwards, and closing her eyes, gave him a long kiss. 

"You go to sleep, I can handle things here," Jadzia whispered and turned away. Jack stood for a moment looking on her beautiful brown hair, still feeling her lips, and without a word, left the cockpit.

Jack lay down on his bead, all of his thoughts circling around Jadzia. A promise…, was the last thought in his mind, before he fell asleep. 

The Bitter Darkness Of Night, Ran Through The Ship

Creaks and some little noises could be heard from the ship. Silence reign over the ship. All rooms seemed like nobody was present, the dark of the night covered the sleeping bodies. Snoring danced into the halls, echoing further into the ship.

Jax shifted and moved a lot, a vision appeared in his head. Everything was blurry, damp and dark. People screaming, pain screeched through out the area, leaving a uneasiness in his mind. He saw Kato being stabbed from a person in a robe, there was a sign of guilt, but the figure moved on. Then visions of a Wookiee shrouded by darkness being sacrificed by someone, someone who he did not know. Then two people dieing, together...

It was then Jax tumbled onto the ground. Shocked and confusion went through his head. How did he see that, he didn't know or have even met those people. Except Kato, he was the only one Jax knew. The dark dream made fear of the future run through his veins. Pain was here with these people before. What kind of pain would come, Jax stumbled enough and got up from bed. He patted his robes and quickly putting them on. He toke his lightsaber and hooked it on his belt. Jax strode out of his room, going into the cockpit.

He sat on a chair, gazing upon the shining stars.

"There like hope, they never die out" Thought Jax.

Jax's eyes sparkled, a tear ran down his cheek. It dripped off and went on to his robe, a dampen spot rubbed against his shirt underneath. Stars had a way of cheering someone up. They seemed to install faith into someone's heart, trying just trying to help. It always seemed to work with Jax, but tears still ran down.

"I feel like I am going to hurt these people some how"

"I swear to myself, I will help as much as I can. Just to keep the smiles on their faces. Not the pain of death from a friend." Jax thought those words with emotion and utter sadness.

Jax regain himself from his thoughts. But, the remainder and sparkle of tears still were on his face. Jax got comfortable, as he glared onto the stars. Still looking for hope; looking for a way to true happiness. Jax sat on the chair and soon fell asleep, gazing on to the stars. With a couple of tears on his face... 

Deep Space  
Malice sat on the bridge of the Warbird, fingering the console. Though the ship had the ability to go faster, they didn't risk it for they would have to drop the cloak. The bridge he sat on could hold many more people, even though it was smaller than those of the Sith ships. He also found that the ship was green, very green, and almost too green. Malice looked around; the ship was able to fly itself, so they just had to put in the coordinates. That was how Jack was able to fly the ship alone. They just wanted somebody here incase they had to engage the sith.

Malice had sent Jadzia to bed, she was tired, and he could feel that she was off kilter. "This is boring!" he shouted. All he had to do was sit there and watch the star field. He got up and walked over to what was called a replicator. He ordered a double Raktajino, extra sweet, something Jadzia introduced to him. While drinking it, he felt that he needed a walk. Somehow, the force led him to the engine room. He walked in, sipping the coffee, and saw Jadzia reading some material. "I thought I sent you to bed." He commented. "Why are you still up?"

"I'm not a kid anymore." She answered, looking up. "and I'm reading some material. I have never been able to have full access to a warbird before."

"Interesting." Malice sighed, "Something wrong?"

She looked at him again, "How can you tell?"

"One, the force, two, I have know you for many years, and three, I can just read it on your face." 

She sighed, "It's nothing. I have an apprentice, which puts on stress, as you know, keeping them on the right path, especially with temptation, knowing that you have to set an example, and if you mess up, then you know that they might make the same mistake."

"It's Jack, right?"

"What?" she seemed surprised, "Why, the thought never crossed my mind."

"Right, you know, the force can help you read minds, and it is him, all I have to say is, let the force guide you. His order in the future allows love. Love is the redeeming quality, love saved me. Now I believe that you need to get some sleep, your quarters are right next to Savannah's. and next to somebody else's. Now off with you."  
--  
Jadzia reviewed the files she read in her mind. The war that was raging when she left her past life was now over, the Cardassians turned on the Founders, and, sadly, Captain Sisko, was now missing. Her close friend whose name she took. She stepped out of the turbo-lift and walked over to the quarters, stopping when Jack stepped out of his room.

"Hello." She greeted him.

"Hello." He replied back. They just sat there, watching each other. Finally, Jack broke the silence. "I haven't eaten lately and I doubt you have either. Want to come in for some dinner?"

"That…would be nice." She stepped into Jack's room not realizing that Savannah watched them, a smile on her face.

Savannah turned around and entered her quarters, thinking that some food would be nice.


	9. Chapter 8

Yeah….new character…..blame on of the others writers….forcing me to make him….

Mutters under breath about Finnish lasses

_Name: Charles Lamont (Lamb-it)  
age: 16  
Height: 6' 2"  
Hair: Long brown Tied in a pony tail  
Skin: White  
Eyes: Blue  
Weapons of choice: Katanas, claymore (Celtic sword) and a Klingon disruptor.   
Force sensitivity: Good  
Temperament: Kind hearted, except for when it comes to protecting his friends or himself.  
Master at Earth and Klingon Martial arts.  
Can use the Bat'leth as well._

_  
Was a stowaway on the Romulan Ship. Mainly for he hid when it came under the possession of Jack. Was a Romulan slave for most of his life, but was treated fairly. Was honored may times for his Close combat skills in the Dominion War. For this, he knew about Jadzia Dax, now Jadzia Sisko, and they had meet briefly only once._

He was 'given' the Klingon Disruptor by winning a fight with a Klingon that challenged him in hand to hand combat. That was the last mistake the Klingon made.

He was aboard the ship when the Doctor got rid of all the Romulans to give it to Jack. He was not taken, either the Doctor did not know he was there, or he knew that Charles would play an important part.

He was found by Savannah when she was exploring the ship... 

**Onboard the Romulan Warbird…**

Savannah sat on the floor in her room, sunk in deep meditation. In front of her three thick books levitated in the air. Suddenly the books fell to the ground, and Savannah opened her eyes. A strange feeling overcame her, and she stood up. She walked to the door and stack out her head, looking first right, then left. She then stepped out in the corridor, and shrugged. Maybe I'll just go and take a little look around then…

She started walking down the corridor, following it for quite a while. She passed the sleeping-quarters on the left, and continued walking past some storage-rooms. When she then was walking past a particularly large room, she suddenly stopped, and reached trough the Force. Yes, there it was, she was sure of it. There someone in there, someone Force-sensitive. Savannah smiled slightly and put her hand on her lightsaber-hilt, and stepped into the room. She reached trough the Force again, and felt a faint presence in the back of the room. Slowly, she started moving towards the back, sometimes stopping and listening. The room was dark, but Savannah had good eyes, and it did not take long for her to get used to the darkness. She took a couple of more steps, reaching the end of the room, and turned around. In the next second, she ignited her lightsaber, when a figure jumped up from behind one of the boxes. The figure charged, and lightsaber met katana. For a moment, the two fighters stood starring at each other, with only their weapons holding them apart. In the light of her lightsaber, Savannah could finally see the figure's face, and she was chocked. A boy..!

"A girl..!" The boy burst out, and backed quickly a few steps. Savannah lowered her lightsaber a bit, and gave the boy a curious look. The boy noticed how she looked at him, and frowned.

"What are you starring at? Haven't you seen a boy before?"

Savannah ignored his questions. "What are you doing here?"

"I think that's totally my own business," the boy answered, and lowered his katana. Savannah deactivated her lightsaber, but kept it in her hand, ready to defend herself. "You're the stowaway, so you better answer my questions," Savannah answered.

The boy sighed. "Fair enough. I did hide on this ship, you don't have to know why. I've been here for... Well... I don't remember really, but it's been several weeks now, I think…"

Savannah nodded. "Do you have a name then?"

The boy gave her an irritated look. "Charles. Charles Lamont."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Savannah. Nice sword you have there. Lightsaber-resistant…"

Charles gave her a curious look. "That weapon of yours; it's a lightsaber? I've never seen one of those before…"

Savannah's eyes widened a bit. "They're used by Jedi all over the Galaxy, funny that you've not even heard about them…"

"Jedi? What are you talking about?" Charles gave her an amused look. 

Savannah was surprised. She had thought that everybody in the Galaxy had at least heard about the Jedi, but here a young boy comes and says he's never seen or heard about them… Out loud she said "You better follow me. I'll take you to the owner of this ship, and my Master and the others…" She could see the suspicious look on Charles' face, and continued. "They won't do anything to you," she said with a slight smile, "But I think they're gonna have a whole bunch of questions… Come on, I'll lead the way. And you better don't try anything, or you'll be in trouble." She started walking towards the command deck, and Charles followed her.

After ten minutes, they finally arrived to their destination. Savannah could see her Master stand on the deck with Malice and Jack.

"Master! Look what I've found!"

All three turned around. Jadzia looked pass her young apprentice, and suddenly her eyes widened. When Charles saw her, he stopped and opened his mouth, as if to say something, but no words came out. Malice noticed the chocked expression on his former apprentice's face, and gave Charles a long look. "Jadzia my friend, who is this young man?"

Jadzia was quiet for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "His name is Charles Lamont." She said quietly, starring at him. "You truly are the last person I was expecting to see, Charles…" 

**On board of the Warbird**

Malice sat on the bridge of the ship, navigating it through the dark depths of space. After a while he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"How long have you been standing there?" He said.

"A while" Aranel answered from behind him.

Malice smiled. "You do know that sneaking up on your allies is a bad way to gain their trust?" He asked, while turning his chair around.

Aranel smiled too. "If I were sneaking, you wouldn't even know I was here." He replied.

"Maybe..." Malice said, looking amused. 

"So, what's wrong?" He asked.

Aranel sat down next to Malice and sighed. "I don't even know if there is anything wrong. It's just this...this ship. It feels like being locked up. I feel restless because there's nothing I can do until we reach Onderon. I just wander around on this ship, aimless. And then my mind wanders with me, bringing up memories and things I had long forgotten. And then I start thinking about the war, and what if we lose..." Aranel said, looking frustrated

"The Force doesn't deal in what ifs, you know that as much as I do. You shouldn't worry so much." Malice said.

"Yeah, but..." Aranel said

"No buts! It sounds to me like you need a little distraction. There's an empty cargo hold on the second deck. Why don't you go there and train a little?" Malice interrupted him.

It was quiet for a while.

"Yeah, maybe I'll do that." Aranel spoke eventually.

He stood up and left the bridge. In the doorway he turned around. "Thank you." He said. Aranel turned around and left.

---

The cargo hold was empty. Aranel moved a few crates to create some space. He walked to the middle of the room and drew his sword. He pressed the cold metal against his forehead, as if the cool metal could calm his racing thoughts.  
He lowered his sword, the tip nearly touching the ground. In one quick, sudden movement he turned around and stabbed with his sword, attacking a non- existing enemy. He stood there for a moment, motionless, and suddenly he executed a quick series of slashes, his sword a blur in the air. He continued for a while, and for a moment, all the problems of a troubled galaxy were put aside.

After a while the commlink suddenly cracked to life. Aranel recognized Jack's voice coming through the speakers.

"All right everyone, listen up. We're approaching the planet of Onderon. Since we don't know what the situation on the ground is we will remain in orbit until we find out more. That'll be all"

Aranel put his sword back in its scabbard and headed to the bridge. He found Jack there, alone, staring to a green dot in the distance.  
Onderon.

"Onderon. It makes me think about Alpheridies. Both planets with dangerous environments." Aranel said quietly.

Jack stood up from his chair and moved next to Aranel.

"It happened almost 22 years ago. I was only 7 years old. My father and I were away in the mountains when it happened. We were climbing a very steep and narrow path. I remember my father said to me: 'Look son. Around this corner we will have a wonderful view of the area.'."

Aranel was quiet for a moment.

"We did have quite a view, but it wasn't wonderful. In the valley beneath us stood our village. It was burning...  
We could hear the screams of our brethren, of our kin as we stood there, helpless. We descended the mountain as fast as we could, but we were too late to save anybody. The entire village was burned to the ground. There were no survivors. My mother. My little brother, who was only two years old. My friends. My family. Everyone was dead. Butchered by some unknown enemy. We buried our friends and relatives that day. After that, my father brought me to an academy on an outer rim world for training. He started searching for the person who was responsible for this. The last time I heard from him...he was on Katarr, just before..."  
Aranel fell silent again.

Jack just stood there, not knowing what to say.

"I've been alone for the past 22 years. I...I don't want to be alone anymore." Aranel said.

**In the city of Iziz, on the planet of Onderon. **

It has been several weeks since Naomi's arrival, and the strange feeling of expectancy is still growing in the Force...

Naomi walked along the road, heading towards the docks. The day was warm and the sun shined bright in the sky. Naomi did not hurry; she had all the time in the world it seemed. As she walked, she silently observed the world around her; mothers with their children, outhouse cafés with customers from all over the galaxy, salesmen selling their products. Naomi took a deep breath. So alive, and without a fear of what the future will bring with it…

After ten minutes of walking, Naomi arrived to the docks. She headed towards Kendar's workstation and home. Soon she saw a familiar figure crouched down next to a droid.

"Kendar!" Naomi called out.

Kendar turned around, and a smile spread over his black face as he recognized his old friend. "Naomi, what brings me this pleasure?"

"I was just walking in the neighborhood, and decided to stop by and see how things were going," Naomi replied with a smile. "I see you're working on a new droid. He looks quite nice."

Kendar turned his gaze towards the droid and gave it a little smile. "Isn't he beautiful? He's of the T3 model, not brand new but well going. After some reparation and upgrades, he'll be as good as new!" Kendar said with a proud voice, turning towards Naomi again. "Oh and by the way, I've got some news. I was going to pop by the Cantina later today, but now that you're here…"

Naomi gave him a curious look. "What, you've finally found yourself a girlfriend?" she teased him.

Kendar laughed. "That wouldn't have been bad, but no. Maybe an hour ago I got a message from the dock master; we have an unknown ship in orbit. It's huge, he said, and we don't know yet if it's a threat." Kendar paused for a moment. "We've decided to wait and watch. We don't want it to look at us as a threat… Thought you'd want to know, since you've been waiting for someone quite a time now."

Naomi stood quiet, and her face showed that her thoughts were somewhere else. "It's them. I know it's them, I can feel it…" she muttered.

"What did you say?" Kendar asked, giving Naomi a curious look.

Naomi shook her head and looked at Kendar. "Oh, nothing, but thanks for telling me. If you get any more information about the ship, please come and tell me as soon as possible."

Kendar nodded, "I'll do that." He hesitated for a moment. "You look a little stressed, princess. What do you say about eating lunch at my house, and then we could go on a walk in the city…?"  
Naomi looked relieved. "That would be great Kendar, I really need something to take my mind of the present." Together they started walking towards Kendar's house. Naomi cast one last look at the sky, but could not see one single ship. She sighed, and then followed Kendar into the house. 


	10. Chapter 9

**Jax Sits In His Room In Deep Thought  
**  
Jax's mind was set to his old master, Xandren. His master was one of a million, he taught him more than he ever needed. Which was overwhelming to Jax, but Jax struggled through it. Through the sometimes, the absence of Jax's mind, Xandren still stayed with him. Even after the sarcastic remarks, they were more like brothers than master and padawan. Everyday the thought of meeting his master again, emerged in his head. Leaving thoughts of his master and what happened to him. The tough days of training brought laughter and stress, Xandren pushed him to his limits. Jax also remember the messes that he and his master got into, a group of acklay, bounty hunters, determined rancors, the list of things go on. The years of training seemed stressful, but they went fast if you had a good master. Jax awaited the day, he and master would meet, again at least one more time. Then he could die in peace knowing that his masters fine and still the same. Jax hoped to be a great master like Xandren.

An Echo Flew Through The Hall

Jax felt a different presence from the ones on the ship. This was still a light-hearted person, who seemed like all the people on this ship, but yet different. Jax ran into the hall and saw a teenager.

"Hello There" Smiled Jax, offering his hand.

The teenager stood there for a second, studying the man. He soon smiled and shook Jax's hand.

"My name's Jax." Said Jax. "May I ask yours?"

"Charles." Said Charles.

"Its nice to see a new face around here" Said Jax, smiling.

Charlie stood quiet, but still looked at Jax. Jax felt the force run through Charles, a strong sense. Jax knew he would be a great Jedi someday, maybe if he truly wanted to be a Jedi. Jax proceeded with Charles asking his question. Which seemed endless to Charles. Jax soon left Charles alone.

"He's quite the talker" Thought Charles.

**Onderon**

Eight green columns appeared in a cave near the trade outpost.

"I'm glad you could get the cloaking device working again." Jadzia told Charles as they made sure everybody was okay.

"Yeah, I didn't want those Sith to find it. That ship is my life. I have worked on that thing since it left the ship yard."

"I enjoyed learning of all the Romulan secrets on that ship. To bad I can't take it to the Federation. "

"Well, at least I am no longer a slave." He moved off to check on others, getting to Savannah before Jadzia could, leaving here with Jack.

Jadzia helped him to his feet. They had not talked since the first night. 

"You want to talk about that night." he asked. 

"What is there to talk about?"

"All I wanted was dinner. Nothing more."

"But it would have gone too far. Since I met you, I have been feeling things I haven't felt in a long time."

"That's why you are avoiding me?"

"Yes." She couldn't help but notice he was still looking at her. "What?"

"Do the spots go all the way down?"

She looked at him and walked off.

"Listen up people!" Malice shouted, the sound echoing though out the cave. "It's starting to become dark, so we will have to stay here for the night. Aranel and I will explore to see if there are unfriendly creatures." 

**Inside The Arbiter**

Han was confused. The ship just disappeared. He decided that it cloaked, and determined that those people were now on the planet.  
Han piloted his ship down, and landed several kilometers away from the Jedi.

**Iziz**

Han was looking for those people. He needed to know if they knew where Ender was.  
He pushed his way through packs of people, and headed to the Cantina, where he knew everybody eventually went...

And there he sat for the next couple of hours. He had hoped that they would come in soon, but they must not be hungry...or thirsty.  
He paid for his drink, and walked out... 

---

As so many nights before, Naomi sat in the Cantina. It had become a habit for her to sit there, watching people come and go, waiting for a sign. A sign that the ones she was waiting for had finally arrived...

Naomi lifted up her head. Closing her eyes, she reached out trough the Force, and felt a faint flickering. They have arrived, and the meeting is approaching… A smile spread over her tired face as she stood up and tapped her robes. Giving the bartender a short nod, she then turned and left the Cantina. When she came out, she cast a look around. The night had come, and only a few people were out on the streets.

Naomi shrugged; she had a strange feeling of being watched. Casting a last look around, she lifted up her hood, and started walking down the road in a quick pace.

Not far away, two figures stood in the darkness. One of them had a hand on the others shoulder. The other's face showed deep hatred and in a rapid move, he threw the other's hand from his shoulder.

"I had her! I had her in my scope, what do you think you're doing?!"

Rayna smiled slyly. "The time was not right."

The large Cathar frowned at her, but before he could say anything, Rayna continued. "You slow-minded killer machine, she is the one who will lead us to our pray! Her life is irrelevant, I want the blind Miraluka." Her face darkened with the rage she felt. "And when I find him, he will suffer…" She turned to look at Fink again. "When we find the rest of the group, you are free to do whatever you want with them."

Fink gave her a long look of dissatisfaction, but then turned away. "Better get going then," he said quietly and grabbed his stuff. Together they started jogging after Naomi, disappearing into the darkness. 

Aranel and Malice walk through the streets of Iziz

It has been some time since my last visit here. Much has changed since the civil war. I just hope this planet will be at peace again, like it was before that traitor Vaklu appeared.

Aranel looked around. Iziz had still not fully recovered from the war. Damaged buildings, collapsed towers, empty beast-cages, everywhere were traces of the struggle for power between the two leaders. As they walked, Aranel reached out through the Force, searching for possible threats.

That's strange. There is an unusual high amount of Force users on this planet, apart from our group. And all the persons I sense are inside the city. Most curious...

Aranel looked up. Something had drawn his attention. A man was making his way through the crowd, aggressively pushing people away that were in his path. Aranel sensed the taint of the dark side on the man.

"Uh oh. Looks like trouble, searching for us" Malice said.

The man ignored the angry shouts of the citizens, and continued elbowing his way through the crowd.

"Do any of you know an Ender Wiggin?" The man asked when he had reached them.

Aranel looked at Malice, who slowly shook his head.

"No, Sith. We shall not hand you someone so that you may achieve your cruel ends." Aranel replied.

"Who said anything about being a Sith?" The man asked, looking angry.

"You are completely immersed in the Dark Side. You are sending waves out into the Force that will grow and become fatal. I must stop you." Aranel said, not happy with the prospect of fighting in the middle of a crowded street.

The man let out a menacing laugh, startling several people who had stopped to look what was happening. "You are going to fight me? I could crush you like a gizka!" The man readied his black, double-bladed sword and attacked Aranel.

Aranel unsheathed his sword, prepared for combat. The man attacked quickly, unleashing a series of swift slashes and lunges. Aranel blocked every blow, observing his opponents fighting style. He noticed the man had a hard time keeping up, making almost a fatal mistake. The doubled his efforts, trying to find a an opening in Aranels defense, even though that opening didn't exist. The man let out a frustrated growl and raised his weapon. It was all Aranel needed. His blade just a silver blur in the air, he attacked faster then the eye could see, cutting the mans chest open. The man slumped on the ground, unconscious.

"Did I kill him?" Aranel asked.

Malice examined the wound on the mans chest. "No, but you were pretty close." Malice said as he stood up.

"Do you think we should kill him? He's a servant of the darkness, and as such he is dangerous." Aranel asked while he looked at the body on the ground.

"I think this one may yet prove to be useful. I'll take him to the cantina and patch him up. I'll see you there." Malice took the body of the man in his arms and left, heading towards the cantina.

Aranel looked around, and saw people staring at him.

It's better if they forget what happened here. What they don't know, they cannot tell our enemy.

Aranel waved with his hand and said: "There is nothing here. You will go home and forget you ever saw me or my companion." 

Persuaded by the Force, the crowd started dissolve. One woman remained behind. She stood there at the end of the street, staring at him from underneath a large hood. Slowly she started walking towards him, each step accompanied by a metal clunk. The woman laughed, a high pitched, cackling laugh that sent shivers down his spine. He knew that laugh...

Rayna...

The woman lowered her hood, revealing a face which was once pretty, but now was twisted and scarred by the taint of the dark side. Her hair, fiery red, danced around her head like flames. She raised her head, her once lively green eyes fixed on the place were his eyes should be.  
"My my. How you have grown. How are you doing Aranel?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"Rayna! I thought I left you buried on Korriban." Aranel said, his right hand slowly reaching for the hilt of his sword.

"Aren't you happy to see me? Because I am very happy to see you. Ever since you left me crippled in that tomb, I've waiting for this day. Letting me live that day was the biggest mistake you could ever make."

She activated her violet lightsaber.

"Now will feel the vengeance of a Sith. Now you will suffer!"

Aranel unsheathed his sword, it's light blue glow now an intense white glow. Rayna let out a scream and charged at him, swinging her lightsaber at his head. Lightsaber met steel again, lighting the streets of Iziz flashes that would have blinded a normal person. Rayna attacked again, but Aranel blocked the strike and jumped over her, only to be surprised by Rayna's new legs. Her torso spun around 180 degrees, and she blocked his attack. Rayna laughed again, and smiled sweetly towards Aranel.

"As you can see, my dear, this legs are not for beauty purposes only" She said, while continuing her attack.

The battle continued. Aranel felt Rayna had grown in power, but so had he. Each time Rayna's violet lightsaber swung through the air, only to be blocked by Aranel's white glowing blade each time.

"How did you get here? Walking?" Aranel asked when he blocked another blow aimed for his head.

"Of course not, silly. A friend gave me a ride. He should be busy butchering your friends by now." Rayna said.

Again and again their blades met, white versus violet, steel versus energy, good versus evil...  
Aranel sensed an unfamiliar presence nearby, but he couldn't determine what it was, or where it exactly was. He realized Rayna was stalling him, keeping him here so he couldn't help his friends against her 'friend'. He had to end this fight quickly, or he would be to late to save them.  
Aranel surprised Rayna when he switched from defense to offense, attacking her faster then the eye could see. He rained down blow after blow upon her, each strike barely blocked by Rayna. Aranel feinted an attack to her right, but attacked to the left, nearly slicing one of Rayna's robotic legs of. Rayna staggered, thrown of balance. Aranel took advantage of this short breach in her concentration, and used the Force to send her lightsaber flying through the streets. Rayna looked at him, defenseless, sparks coming out of her left leg.

"It seems we're back at where we left in the tomb. Here we've got me again, defenseless. And on the other side is you, doing the stupid hero thing, letting me live." Rayna spoke with pure hatred in her voice.

She's right. I can't kill her...I can't kill a defenseless opponent. Although I know she is responsible for killing Kato, Tara and Zifnab, I still can't kill her. But alive she may be an even larger threat then that man today...

Aranel slowly lowered his sword.

"See. I told you. You don't have the guts to kill me. And that is why someday I will kill you!" Rayna said.

Aranel stood there, motionless, looking at Rayna.

"I'm sorry. I hope that one day you may finally find peace." He whispered.

Aranel raised his sword to put it back in it's scabbard again, when something hit him from behind. Aranel hit the ground, unable to move his legs. He looked down and saw a pair of Bolas twisted around his legs. From the shadows of a dark alley a heavily armored man appeared. He heard Rayna's cackling laugh, and he heard her getting up and walking towards him. Aranel tried to get up, but Rayna Force pushed him back to the ground. He saw Rayna standing at his feet, using the Force to summon her lightsaber.

"Thank you for your assistance Fink. You can go now" Rayna said as she activated her lightsaber.

The man didn't move and remained where he was. Rayna didn't seem to notice it, because she was staring at Aranel with an obsessed glow in her eyes.  
"Now it is time I repaid the favor, don't you think? You gave me this wonderful new legs, and I think I should thank you for that..." Rayna said.

Rayna raised her saber to cut Aranel's legs of. Suddenly, a hooded figure jumped from the roof of a nearby building, landing in front of Aranel. The person blocked Rayna's attack with a yellow lightsaber, and used the Force to throw both Rayna and the man backwards. Rayna's head hit a wall, and the last thing she saw was the hooded person cutting the bolas around Aranel's legs.

---

The hooded figure cut the Bolas around his legs and helped him get up.  
"Quickly. This way. Follow me" A female voice spoke from beneath the hood.

Aranel followed the hooded woman through a maze of streets, until she stopped in a small, sunlit street. She turned around and lowered her hood. Aranel saw a beautiful young woman standing before him, with intense green eyes and dark hair.

"Thank you for saving me. My name is Aranel." Aranel said.

"I am Naomi. Naomi Storm" The woman said.


	11. Chapter 10

Above the planet Onderon

The Leviathan loomed menacingly in orbit around the jungle world of Onderon. Like a great beast ready to attack, the Star Destroyer readied it's weapons for any sign of trouble. Inside the Destroyer, Revan paced back and forth in his quarters. Something was troubling her, the Jedi. They were growing more powerful, too powerful. The blind Miraluka, the ex-Sith Twi'lek Malice, and another man. What was strange about him was that he wasn't from this time. If intergalactic time travel is possible... Absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't even notice her apprentice, John, was attempting to contact her via commlink. She unhooked it from her utility belt and spoke, "What is it?! I am quite busy."

"I am sorry, my Mistress," John spoke calmly and with resignation. "But I have news about the Jedi."

"Continue." she said intrigued.

"I have just received words from our spies on the planet that they are in Iziz. But, there are more of them. One of our spies witnessed them appearing out of nowhere it seemed. Strange technology, my guess is that the time-traveler is back."

Revan sneered, " Very good." She paused, "I have another task for you, my apprentice. I want you to go down to the planet. I want a hostage."

"Thank you, mistress." John bowed and turned off his commlink. Revan smiled Everything is going as planned and donned her mask, pulling her hood over it, obscuring her face in shadows. Why did she feel so tired? There was so much going on, and every time she tried to focus, it seemed so far away. Like it was just out of reach. And there was nothing she could do about it. There was a presence in the back of her mind, chiding her about her actions. I was once a Jedi. I am not anymore. Compassion is for the weak.

_Peace is a lie, there is only passion.  
Through passion, I gain strength.  
Through strength, I gain power.  
Through power, I gain victory.  
Through victory, my chains are broken.  
The Force shall free me._

She repeated the Sith Code several times. After each time, she felt more centered. More in control. Just what I need. Control. I feel as if I am losing everything. The tighter I cling, the more I lose grasp. She grabbed her lightsaber and left her dorm behind. She had other business to attend to. 

Heading for Onderon

John sat himself down into a two seat star fighter. His X-Z19 Class Starfighter, painted a bright red with two black stripes running down each wing. Ka-Tet, as he called her, had two wings sloping downward on each side, and one shark fin rudder atop the cockpit. She was fit with four laser guns, and a hatch for 6 proton torpedoes. Ka-Tet dropped out of the ship bay on the massive Star Destroyer and sped off down to the planet below. Upon entering the atmosphere, he promptly scheduled a landing at the docks.

The ship landed smoothly and John walked up to the dock authority. The man looked to be about 50 and had graying hair. His face sported a short beard and a curly moustache. He his wrinkled skin was very tan from working outside at the docks all day, and his bright blue eyes conveyed a sense of warmth and friendliness. "Hello there my good sir," the man said despite John's decaying face and morbid features. "What is your business in Iziz today?"

John waved his hand persuasively, "I must be on my way."

The wrinkled old man blinked and looked around strangely, "I'm sorry sir, but first I must drain any weapons that you have on you." He spotted John's sniper rifle hanging from his belt and smiled cheerfully.

John laughed a high, shrill laugh that chilled bones and made the kindly dock officer tremble. "Your mind is a bit stronger than I anticipated." John raised his hand. "Now I really must be on my way!" His hand squeezed closed and the man looked awestruck for a few seconds before it changed to fright. His arms flailed about wildly and then he slumped over. "Hmmmm... I guess Revan was right. Force grip can be fun to use on these pathetic people." John stepped over the dead body and continued on his way.

Now going by his force senses, John kept his mind open for any sign of the Jedi. He passed several alleyways with haggard druggies trying to sell Deathsticks and other assortments of drugs. Ahead of him, he noticed several people milling about. He walked up and asked an Onderonian "What happened here?"

Not even bothering to turn around, the man said "There was a Jedi skirmish here. Two women. It was intense, until a Bounty Hunter showed up and then another Jedi. It was so amazing. This is a story to tell my kids. When do you get to see something like this?!"

Getting impatient, John replied "Yes, but what happened to the Jedi?"

"Oh, they went down that way," the man pointed down a dark street, which John followed. He traveled through a maze of streets, using the force as his guide, when he heard chatter.

A female voice spoke up, "I came here looking for you. The force took me here. It is destiny... or fate."

Another male voice replied to this, but was cut short "Alright, well I'll take you the rest of my party--" John heard whispering and then "Come out Sith, we know you are there." John stepped out of the shadows, "My, my what do we have here? Two Jedi." He drew his rifle and shot at the Miraluka who tried to block with his sword, but it was shot of his hands. Now for the woman.

Naomi ignited her lightsaber and blocked three shots aimed at her. John grimaced and then smiled, "Looks like I'll have to try something else." His hand sped down to his belt, and he tossed a gas bomb at the Jedi woman. 

Naomi coughed and tears streamed down her face. Her nose started to run and she couldn't see. "What... have you... done." She said through coughs and gasps, before she passed out. Once the gas dissipated, John walked over the the body of the woman. She is pretty. A pity that my Mistress will have to scar her. He hefted her over his shoulder and looking around, saw that the Miraluka was gone... Must have crawled away... Oh well, I only need one. John did an about face and sprinted back to his starfighter with Naomi Storm. 

On board the Warbird  
Jadzia, Savannah, Charles, and Zanzen were walking back to the transporter pad. They had just tried interrogating Han Tzu. Savannah and Charles were walking behind Jadzia and Zanzen, talking.

"Don't you find it funny that when you say his name really fast it sounds like hot soup?" Charles asked.

"Kind of." Savannah was actually quite tired, she, her master and the Zabrak all had to use their force powers to make the sith talk. She wasn't even sure if he was a sith.

"I was wondering, do you ever use you powers to get back any body? You know, trip them or something?" Charles asked her.

"No the Jedi are above that."

"Are you sure? the want to get back at somebody who has done you wrong, or just to do something for fun? I would, i would get back at the Romulans who beat me...even though i am a accomplished warrior..."At that he found himself on the ground and Savannah was snickering. "What was that?"

"I have no idea of what you are talking about."

"I thought you said Jedi were above that."

"I'm not a full Jedi, besides you could have just fallen."

"I know this ship like the back of my hand."

They stepped onto the transporter pad, Jadzia had set in the coordinates.

"Charles," Jadzia called to him, "I never like transporting on a ship that has a cloaking device."

"Why?"

"I once had the unfortunate chance of being lost in time once..." she did not continue.

As the green maelstrom picked up, Charles realized that, he and Savannah were wearing blue, Jadzia was wearing Yellow and Zanzen was wearing red. _Makes no difference though_. he thought.  
--  
They arrived on the surface, and Charles Saw that Zanzen was lying on the ground. He knelt down, and checked for a pulse, for all the alien species that he knew, and he never found one. He looked up to Jadzia, "He's dead, Jadzia." 

Han did not enjoy the interrogation. He always hated it when people normally asked him questions, but questions laced with the force were hard to bear.  
it took all of Han's strength to not tell them what he didn't want them to know, and by the time they were finished, Han was asleep.

In Han's dream, it did not have him, rather Ender.  
"Ender!"  
Ender turned around and looked.  
Ender's sister Valentine came running up a hill.  
"Ender, I need to ask you something: What did Steph do to you?"  
Ender shrugged, but his face told Valentine that her fears were true.  
"Ender, does Steph hurt you?"  
Ender hesitated, then nodded. and then, much to his shame, he began to cry.  
"Ender why didn't you tell me?"  
Ender looked up. "He said he'd kill me if I did."  
And then one more dream came to Han:  
"You! You seep yourself in evil! I shall rid the Galaxy of you forever! I am Ender Wiggin, Darth Durgas, speaker for the Dead, and you WILL face judgment!"  
And then a red lightsaber was shoved into Han's chest.  
Han's dreams then became dark and clouded... 

Deep in the jungle, on the Silent Bounty

A dark figure loomed over her, applying medpacs to her bruised body. She felt a sting as the shape stuck a long, cold needle into her side. She winced, but barely felt it due to the grogginess. She looked back up, into the bright lamp. She squinted her eyes, but the shape had disappeared. Although there was no one in sight, Rayna could hear the sound of metal against metal. Where was it coming from She sniffed and smelled fire and molten metal.

Slowly her senses returned and she realized that she had been pumped with drugs to keep her unconscious... She sat up, but was forced back down by the pain. Her hand went to her forehead and she felt stitches, along with on her side. Her intense green eyes glanced down at her robotic legs, and she saw that someone had mended them from her encounter with that damned Miraluka. The memory of him slashing her tendons in the Korriban tomb hit her full force, and hatred coursed through her veins. She sat straight up, not even feeling the pain as a few stitches ripped. She marched into the cockpit, where the Cathat sat. "What the hell happened?! Why did you save me?"

Fink sneered, "I wouldn't let that Jeedai," he spat the word with disgust, "have the pleasure of killing you. I want to kill you myself."

"Why not now?" the dark Jedi ignited her lightsaber and began advancing towards the yellow-eyed Cathar.

"Put your toy away." Fink laughed and his snow-white mane trembled. "I'm not killing you yet." Darth Rayna slipped her lightsaber back onto her belt and turned to walk out, when Fink put a metal-clad paw around her arm. "We're going back out there. The Jedi are weak. We need to eliminate them as soon as possible." He let go and she walked out.

Rayna passed by her quarters and walked down the loading ramp onto the damp, earthy jungle ground. A few moments later, Fink followed suit. "What took you so long?" Rayna joked, but to her dismay found that she was a little weak to stand. Fink grinned and secured a compartment on the back of his armor before putting his helmet over his head. With the armor on, one could not tell his race. Let alone man from matter. The pitch black armor blended in perfectly with the night. He walked onward towards the city.

Barely thirty minutes into the hike, Fink held a hand up to her chest. "Stay here, I will go on up ahead." Rayna rolled her eyes Typical male. He trudged along ahead of her. Fifteen minutes later, Rayna stood up from her meditation. She thought she heard something to the right of her. She moved away the bushes and vines with her hands, to see a clearing. Bathed in moonlight, a lone girl stood there. About sixteen, with flaming red hair just like hers... Rayna touched her hair and curled it about her long finger. The girl seemed lost, but she had a miniature flute which she was playing, apparently to ease the tension of being alone. Rayna recognized the song, it was a Wookie Folk Song.

Rayna stood up and walked towards the girl, "Hello there." She said and ignited her saber.

Onboard the Warship

Han had to cling to his thoughts. This cage tried to sedate him, and he had to remain awake...  
Han drew his arm back, and burst through the energy.  
He tumbled out, breathing heavily.  
He couldn't rest long. He had to get to a ship.  
Han snuck through the ship, looking for a hangar.  
How many levels are in this ship?  
After hours, he stumbled upon the hangar.  
He ran to the nearest ship, and climbed in. He set the coordinates for where the Sith were rumored to be.  
He relaxed, not knowing that there was someone else onboard... 


	12. Chapter 11

Name: Ender Wiggin  
Race: Human. He was born on a planet called "Earth"  
Age: 3154  
Class: Jedi Master  
Weapon: One red saber with an r on the hilt, and one blue  
Force Connection: God-like  
Eyes: Brown, with a slightly red tinge to them  
Hair: Brown  
Other Descriptions: Ender is clean-shaven. Silent, strong, and fairly tall. He is trained in hand-to-hand combat.

Background: Ender Wiggin is older than any living creature today. He was born on a planet called "Earth", and was preserved for thousands of years by lightspeed travel.  
Ender's eyes show the blood of the billions of creatures he was forced to kill, but did so unknowingly.  
Ender is the Champion and Winner of the Bugger Wars. The Buggers were an alien species that accidentally found Earth, but did not have the means to communicate, because they talk telepathically, faster than light.  
Ender fought beside Julian Delphiki, Petra Arkanian, Crazy Tom, Carn Carby, and others on the Asteroid Eros, center of the International Fleet.  
But all that's from his word. Ender was first seen on Trandosha, and later moved to the Outer Rim, where he joined mercenaries, was found by Revan, became his apprentice, was found by the Jedi, became a Master, and disappeared. 

On the snub fighter Han stole

Han was relaxing. He was out of the cage, and was going to tell the Sith of the Jedi's whereabouts. Nothing could hurt him now.  
And then a blue lightsaber was held close to his throat.  
Han stiffened up, and slowly turned around.  
There stood a man in Mandalorian Melee Armor. He had another saber; a blue one.  
"Stand, Sith."  
"Ender? Is that you?"  
"How do you know my name?"  
"It's...it's me, Han Tzu! Remember, Hot Soup?"  
Ender shook his head. "No. The screams of the billions dead scream in my head, and I must repay them. I have a plan...  
"But why am I telling you, Sith? I should kill you now. You are so immersed, you are without hope of salvation.  
"You! You seep yourself in evil! I shall rid the Galaxy of you forever! I am Ender Wiggin, Darth Durgas, Speaker for the Dead, and you WILL face judgment!"

A red saber went through Han's chest, and he was sent to the plains of Oblivion...

Ender sat at the bridge and flew back to the Warbird... 

---

Charles was lost in his own head, thinking about the past few days, Training under the hand of Jack. The other Jedi did not like the way the knight was teaching him, telling him that love was necessary, and they complained about him being too old, on top of being a previous slave. Jack told him he was a quick study, and being trained in sword combat made it easier. Charles couldn't wait to get a lightsaber, but there were no available supplies to fashion the hilt and no crystals, Jax had already looked around in the cave.

He started up the steep slope, listing to Savannah's flute, _Sometimes I wish that the claymore was actually lighter_. He moved the scabbard around on his back and put it in a comfortable position. He had never heard sounds like that which were coming out of the flute. He though back to why they were trudging up this long hill.

"Want to go look around." Savannah asked him.

"The Jedi told us to wait here."

"Have you always done what you have been told? Even in battle? And this is a war we are talking about; we need to help some how."

"Well, when I disobeyed orders, I was punished…but in battle, I did what I thought was necessary. All I did was fight the Jem'Hadar and kill them. And kill any of the Founders that I met. I see no need for us to leave this cave." He sat back against the cave wall.

"I'm bored though." She looked at him. "I see how you look at me." She knelt down to him and gave him a peck on the cheek, which startled him.

"What on Romulus was that!?"

"A kiss. Ever have one before?" She stood up again and stretched.

"No. Why did you do it?"

"I though it might give you some reason to want to listen to me." She pulled out and started polishing her lightsaber. "I'm just very bored, the Jedi left us here, and I can't stand having nothing to do." 

Charles stood up, "What do you want to do?" he sighed the question.

"How about a hike?" He placed her saber back in her belt.

Charles was brought back to the present. He never knew that she noticed the way he would have an occasional glance at her, during his training. He knew that, though he was leaning the ways of the new order and how love was important, he knew that she was of the old, and that love was forbidden. 'Time, it's a strange and wonderful think.' one of the Romulan Scientist would always tell him. Except for when the rules of the past come back and bite you in the butt.

He looked further up the hill and saw Savannah standing in front of a woman, with hair as red as hers. He saw a red blade ignite, and heard the sound that he now connected with a lightsaber. He started running up the hill, drawing his Klingon disruptor, and setting it up to fire. Just then he noticed that his legs weren't moving. The woman had frozen his body, he was unable to move at all, but his eyes and mouth still worked. He saw Savannah draw her green blade, and also noticed that his disruptor was going to overload. "Savannah, I need help here!"

"Your friend can't help you right now," A shrill voice came into his head, "and if that blaster that you are holding will kill you, then so be it."

He watched as Savannah glanced towards him then had to dodge an attack from the red blade. Red and green clashed, and he hated to see them mixed again, from the blood of the Romulans and the blood of the other humans, slaves or free, both that fell in battle against the Dominion. He could start to feel his toes again, and realized that the stasis in which his body was contained was wearing off., but he would never be able to disable the blaster in time.

He was forced to listen and watch as green clashed with red, sending flashes of light and ear splicing cracks. He saw Savannah look at him again, and realized that she was using her might to pull the disruptor from his frozen hand and at the same time fight an opponent that was taller than she. Darth Rayna! He finally recognized the Sith that was attacking her. He was able to here a description of any person and match them perfectly, which he now realized was the force working through him.

The disruptor was pulled from his hand seconds before it exploded, the shock wave disabling the stasis field. Sadly, his survival hurt another. She had been concentrating so hard that Savanna did not see the lightsaber come at her leg. But it was a flesh wound, a flesh would that sent her to the ground and gave Charles adrenaline to finish the way up the hill, drawing his claymore with every step.

Right before Rayna brought down her saber to finish off the young Jedi. She found herself with the tip of a long sword held at her throat. "And that would be considered a draw." The young man holding the sword growled, "I send this through your neck, you could have time to make you saber cleave through my head. If you try to cleave through my head, I could have this blade through your throat."

"I see you have anger. Anger and Passion." The Sith chucked, her skin nicking across the tip of the sword, drawing a bit of blood. "I have fought you type before, I could read your mind and find out about your history. A slave, forced to fight, and you killed only enemies, enemies that had no face, enemies that all looked the same. You couldn't kill me. You know who I am, I do have a face. You are a coward, which is why I know I do not fear you."

He steadied his sword, "You made me blow up my disruptor. That was my disruptor, not something issued to me by the Romulans. And you know how I did it? How I got that Disruptor? I killed a Klingon, a being that was more of a warrior than you, and he was of the House of Duran so I knew who he was."

Next was all a blur. The Sith's eyes rolled back and she fell backwards, Savanna's down at his feet, clutching her burned leg. And she had just saved him a second time. The sith had knife that she would have killed him with, and she a gotten her prize, a hole through her chest. "Thank you Savannah." Charles panted and brushed the tip of his sword against the grass, cleaning it. He placed the blade back in the sheath and helped her to her feet, which she promptly fell again. He knelt down and lightly touched her leg. "Broken. The tip had gone though enough to weaken the leg and the fall had broken it. We don't have the means to fix it here, how good is your force heal?"

"I can take care of a stomach ache, you?"

"Paper cut." They looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Some Jedi we are!"

"We killed a sith and can't even mend a broken leg."

"I do have a solution. It will hurt immensely though."

"What?"

"I shall set the bone. I had to do it innumerable time on the battle field. On the count of three?" She nodded, "One, two." And before even reaching three, he pushed on the leg and set the bone, as Savannah let out a cry of pain. "Much better than most of the Romulan captains. They carried on for hours about the pain."

"It still hurts. And I don't think I could walk on it just yet." Charles took of his shirt and started ripping it. "What are you doing?"

"Making a splint, we need to get to the cave over there. That's out best bet." He set his two katanas against her leg and started wrapping the cloth around. "We will need to get some bacta patches for the burn, but this will help for the time being."

Charles helped her to her feet and she tested to see if she could walk. She decided that her leg wouldn't hold up and Charles offered her his arm. She took it and he help her hobble down to the cave.

Far away next to his ship, Fink watched as the two young Jedi hobbled away. They had taken his kill, and he would stop at nothing to avenge it. They must have their masters around somewhere. He decided, And the first step would to be to make them think that their young Jedi are gone, for good.  
--  
The Jadzia returned to the cave with some fresh food for the two and saw that the cave had been ransacked. Force sensitive blood smeared the walls, and lightsaber scorches were etched in the wall also. "By the love of Trill." She felt sickened by the sight, and she ran out to find the others.

Charles had put Savannah down leaning against the wall of the cave. She had been so tired from the battle that she ha fallen asleep as they were walking to here and he had to carry her. It was night fall by the time they arrived and he reached out with the force and felt no threat from inside the cave. The cave was actually quite small; no more than ten feet back, and that was perfect. He took what parts of his shirt were left and made it into a bundle for a pillow. He placed it under her head and then sat down against the wall. Watching the entrance, his claymore already drawn, just incase.

Savannah awoke, seeing some sort of meat cooking over a small fire. "Good Morning. I was afraid you would never wake up." Charles was using his sword to turn the meat over the fire, like a roasting spit. 

"Wha, how?" she was still half asleep, "What is that and how did you get a fire?"

"The meat is some sort of indigenous rabbit, and this cave is filled with flint." He pulled the sword out of the flames to let it cool. "We still have a while back to the town. Are you up to it?" he checked the meat and felt it cool enough to eat. He pulled out a small knife and started cutting small pieces and handed one to Savannah. "We have been gone for a few days now."

"How is that?" She felt like he had just fallen asleep while walking.

"I was waiting for you to wake up." Savannah saw the many shadows and bags under his eyes. "They may have left the town or the planet. So we might be on our own for a while."

"Did you sleep at all?"

"I have been awake for three days now. I have been able to last for a month on one minute sleep breaks, once every three days. With no sleep I have gone two weeks. Besides, we would have been defenseless. Is you leg better?"

"I can't feel my toes."

Charles removed the splint and saw that the burn was becoming infected. "We really have to get you to a doctor. Can you still walk?"

"No." she just stared at him, and then took another bite of meat.

They ate their meal in silence after that while they both thought of what to do.

Finally an idea came. "Ride on my back." Charles exclaimed.

"What?"

"I'll carry you on my back. You will have to carry my claymore, but then you could use the force to have me be able to move as if there was no weight at all."

"Fine." They finished the rest of the rabbit and Charles wiped his blade in the grass. When he gave her the strap that held the sheath, she saw many scars on his back. "Why do you have those?"

He let out a laugh. "Do you think being a slave is just fighting in a war? I was beaten. And some are from the war. But many are from my childhood. Before the war. Before seeing humans that were free…" His voice drifted off. He squatted down and hoisted her up so she could grab her hands again. "Ready?" he asked as he felt the force lift her weight off of him.

"Ready." And with that he ran out the cave.

--

Carth Onasi was having a very bad day, make that week, no a month, wait, a year. Wait, make that a lifetime. First his wife was killed by the sith, then he falls in love with Revan, who was good at the time. Then she falls to the dark side and kills Jolee and Juhani, they were good Jedi. Then she makes Zaalbar kill Mission, and then, she slays the Wookiee. He was glad that he escaped with the Ebon Hawk, but now, she was terrorizing the entire Galaxy. What's more is the fuel prices were going up and there was nothing he could do about it. "Stupid War." He muttered to himself as he watched the attendant pump fuel into the hawk, not noticing a brown haired teen carrying a red headed girl run up the ramp into the ship. At least, not until the ship started to take off. "Hey wait!" He shouted as he saw them in the cockpit window. "Comeback with my ship!"

He looked around and saw a smaller ship arrive and his son hop out. "Hey, dad. Need a ride?" 

--

"Are you sure we should have done that?" Savannah was worried.

"We needed to find out about the Warbird and see if it was still there. Also, we need to get you some bacta patches." He set the auto pilot and took her to one of the bunk rooms. "You stay in here and heal. I'll take the other room, but I will mainly stay in the cockpit. Alright?"

"Sure." She watched as he took some bacta patches out of a med kit, removed the splint and tear the pant's leg off right above where the wound started.

"Sorry about that. I do think there are some more robes in the cargo bens. I check and there's armor, and swords, Lightsabers and robes, sith and Jedi. And there are plenty of blasters." He placed the patch on her leg, and she suppressed a shudder of pain. He rubbed some anti-burn cream on her leg and then wrapped it back up and placed it back in to the splint, this time using proper materials, not his swords. "I'll be back." And with that he left.

Savannah laid back and tried to sleep, exhausted from holding on and using the force to make it easier for Charles to run. He was interesting to say the least. But, Jedi weren't supposed to feel this way. Except, her master would give in from time to time. But she was not her master. She would remain strong to the ways of the Jedi.

"Savannah," Charles came over the intercom. "The Warbird, it's not here anymore. It's not even cloaked."


	13. Chapter 12

Sorry for the long delay...

* * *

**Onboard the Warbird  
**  
Ender was sitting on his bunk. He felt the screams of the Buggers in his head. He tried shaking them away, but they grew louder, and louder, and louder, until...  
Ender woke up. He reached into a compartment on his belt, and he pulled out a pupa. It was insectoid, and it was ready to hatch.  
"Almost, Queen. I have yet to find the right place. That cave must be in this Galaxy somewhere. If not, I have come all this way for nothing..." Ender was talking to the pupa.  
He got up, walked out the door, and closed himself into a small chamber, sat down, and contacted the Dead, as a true Speaker for the Dead could.

"Julian? Valentine? Bean? Boromakkot? Petra, Crazy Tom, Vlad, Dumper, Shovel?! ANYONE?!"  
No one was answering Ender. This wasn't good...

**In Iziz**

Jax ran through the streets of Iziz. He could feel Aranel was near, and he could feel he was hurt.  
Aranel's in trouble. I hope I'm not to late...  
Jax ran around a corner. He looked around.  
I...I don't feel him anymore. He's gone. But a minute ago I sensed him in this street, unconscious. It's as if he just...vanished in thin air.  
Jax searched the street. There were footprints everywhere, and in the a dark corner lay an empty grenade shell. But the thing that caught his attention was in the middle of the street, covered with oil, dirt and blood. There in the middle of the street, was Aranel's sword.

----

**Somewhere on the planet Onderon...**

Aranel slowly returned to consciousness. It was white around him again. Aranel looked around, wondering where he was. He shook his head, trying to focus on his surroundings. His head felt like it had been trampled by a herd of Banthas, and he had a fresh, deep cut in his right shoulder. Aranel placed his hand on the wound, trying to summon the Force to heal the wound. The effort tired him greatly, much more then it normally did.

I can't remember anything...  
_Who wounded me? Where am I? Where was I? What was I doing?  
_  
Aranel shook his head, trying to remember what had happened.  
_  
I...I remember fighting someone...and another one after that..._

I remember being tired after that, feeling drained. Blaster fire...My...my sword got shot out of my hand, cutting my shoulder as it flew away.

Aranel raised his hand automatically, reaching for the hilt of his sword. But the sword wasn't there, and the scabbard on his back was empty.

_I remember more...I was with someone?...a woman?  
A...a name... _

_Naomi?_

"Naomi?" Whispered Aranel.

In a flash everything returned to him, filling the gap in his memories. The mysterious man who had attacked him, the fight with Rayna and her mysterious ally, Naomi rescuing him, and at last, the memory of getting attacked by John Proctor. The last thing he remembered before losing consciousness, is seeing Naomi being dragged away by John.

"Naomi!!" He shouted.

There came no reply. Only his voice echoing through the empty space, until that sound vanished too.

Aranel fell on his knees.  
"NAOMI!!!" He shouted again.

Something changed in the atmosphere around him. His breath turned to small clouds as the air around him got colder, and the light seemed slowly to disappear. Aranel got up and looked around.

Suddenly Aranel heard a voice. "Aah, you must be that Miraluka I've heard so much about" The voice echoed through the empty space, and through his head, causing pain with each word.

"Who are you? What do you want? Show yourself!" Aranel shouted.

A woman appeared in front of him.

"My my, so many questions for such a small boy."

The woman let out a small laugh.

"Who am I? I am the Dark Lord of the Sith. You may call me Revan. What I want, Aranel, is to conquer the galaxy and rule every person within it. I want to be the master of the universe. There is only one little problem: You and your cursed companions. I was planning to kill you all, but I'll make an exception for you. I want you to join me. Help me defeat the republic and its damned Jedi. Replace John as my right hand. Together, nothing can stop us..."

"Never! I'll do everything I can to stop you and your wicked plans." shouted Aranel.

Revan sighed

"I was afraid you would say that. Too bad. I could have made you more powerful then you'd ever imagined. Now I'll just have to kill you so you won't cause any more trouble"

Revan raised her right arm, the palm of her hand facing forward, the fingers spread.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Die!" she hissed.

Aranels body was filled with pain. Each fiber of his body felt like it was burning. Just when he thought he could take no more, just when he thought he would die, the pain stopped. Aranel lost consciousness when he slowly drifted away through that strange, timeless space. He didn't feel the temperature rising again, and he didn't see the light return, and he didn't hear the voice, whispering in his ear.

---

"Ah, you're awake now. How do you feel?"

Aranel heard a familiar voice speaking to him. He turned his head towards the direction of the sound.

"Naomi?" He asked, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

The voice laughed.

"No. I'm not Naomi. She's ... not here"

Aranel tried to sit up, but was pushed down again by two soft hands.

"Where am I? Who are you?" He asked.

The voice answered: "You're safe now. I transported you here when Revan was torturing you."

"Who are you?" Asked Aranel again.

"We've met before Aranel. I am Lumina."

**Aboard the Ebon Hawk  
**

Savannah sat down in the cockpit next to Charles, her leg doing much better. "Med packs and force heal can do wonders." She commented.

Charles was still focusing on the navigation, "I take it you are feeling better."

"Much. I was wondering, Who's ship is this? I found in the big room back there some Wookiee hair, and droid oil. Also, there is the swoop bike back there, with a workbench. In the bench I found some lightsaber crystals."

"Must have been a Jedi." He was still focused on the flight. He had no idea where to go. This ship did not have sensors effective enough to find the Warbird. They were nearing the end of the system. "You know how to enter warp?"

"What?" she was still not getting the hang of the terminology that he used, though it reminded her of Jadzia's.

"Hyperspace." he remembered what their faster than light travel was called. "Should I just lie in the coordinates?"

"You have to follow a route, or else we may enter a black hole. But, I found this." she got up and limped over to map. "It looks like we can choose where we can go from here." She examine the map, We have already been on Korriban." The ship jarred all of a sudden. "Can you fly a little more steadily?" she snapped at Charles.

"They don't place space debris on the map Savannah." He looked at the radar. "But that was not an asteroid."

--

Fink's ship was gaining on the Hawk. If the young Jedi killed Rayna, his kill, then he would get his revenge. But, he decided, maybe I should wait until I could have a fair fight. He stopped firing on the small ship. The young Padawan, and her companion, they would make an easy kill. He killed Jedi masters in his time. He was positive that she was a padawan, she was not skilled enough in the force to kill a sith, even as weak as Rayna, alone. The boy, he was no Jedi. He carried not a lightsaber, but a long sword. He was sure that he could kill the two quite easily. He fired one last shot that contained a tracking device. And then flew off in the opposite direction.

--

"He's gone." Savannah watched as the ship disappeared. She turned back to the map. "This here says, Star Forge. I wonder what that is." She pressed the console to engage the trip to wherever that location was, and with a flash of light, they entered hyperspace.

--  
Charles stood in front of the workbench, constructing a lightsaber out of his own sword hilts, Savannah directing him in each step. They had taken off the blades from the swords. "Now for setting the crystal and the Jedi code."

Charles set the crystal, angling the crystal in the katanas to create the curved blade. Murmuring  
"There is no emotion; there is peace.  
There is no ignorance; there is knowledge.  
There is no passion; there is serenity.  
There is no chaos; there is harmony  
There is no death; there is the Force."

He set a larger crystal in the hilt of the claymore, creating a longer blade. He stepped back and activating each blade in turn. Three sliver blades emerged from all three hilts.

"How did you do that?" Savannah had never seen a silver lightsaber.

"I just drained all the colors from the crystals." He placed the two short hilts of the light katanas in their old sheaths. The longer hilt across his back, placed where the Claymore always sat. They arrived back in the cockpit, when the engine started sputtering. "I need to disengage the hyperdrive." They emerged over a large red planet. Charles pulled up the engine schematics. "Looks like we made need a new part." He looked up at the planet. "Where are we?"

"Mustafar."

"I guess we may just have to land."

"You don't want to land there."

"We have no choice." He started to descend down to the planet, unaware of a another ship following them.  
--

Charles opened the hatch, only to be bombarded by waves of heat.

Savannah stepped out, wearing a heat shield. "I told you. You don't want to land here." She smirked smugly.

Inside a long forgotten temple in the jungles of Onderon...

Aranel limped towards a small balcony, using a crutch to keep his weight of his left leg. Most of his injuries were almost completely healed, but some had been more severe and needed more time to heal. Aranel looked at his hands. Two days ago his hands were broken and burned, but now only some vague scars could be seen. Lumina said that those too would disappear, and that he would be as good as new in a few days.

Aranel sighed. Lumina. She was still a mystery to him. She had used her Force powers on him every day, and with great success. She said he would be fully recovered in a few days, and that she was able to teach him by then. She had also saved his life. While he lay unconscious in the streets of Iziz, Revan had attacked him in his mind, with the power of her will alone. Aranel still didn't fully understand this, or how it was possible that he suffered physical harm due to this attack. Lumina said that body and mind are linked, and that his mind was an open one, and that he had to learn how to close it in order to prevent such attacks in the future. She had saved him, using the Force to transport him to a safe location, this abandoned temple in the woods. Aranel couldn't remember any of this. But Lumina said it all happened within a fraction of a second. He had so many questions. But they had to wait.

Lumina said he would be ready soon.

Aranel turned around, limping back to his room. He still got tired pretty fast, and his left leg hurt like hell. He entered his room and sat down on his bed. He removed his bandoleer and placed his empty scabbard on a small table next to his bed. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, thinking about his friends, and about one woman in special. He just hoped she was ok...

---

Ender separated himself from the others. He didn't think they'd understand what those put him through.  
He mainly sat alone, thinking of the past, the future, the Dead. The Dead would not answer his call, which troubled him greatly. He wished he knew what that meant.

When someone approached him, he opened his eyes, asked them what they wanted, answered, and refused to carry the conversation any further. It may have ticked the others off, but he didn't have to explain his troubled past to them.

They pressured him enough that he finally cracked, and so the saga began:

"When I was young, my brother tortured me. He'd trap me, inflict pain, and leave me to the animals. My sister would help me escape, but she couldn't do anything else. And then the military came. Earth was under attack by the Buggers. They sent me into space, where I was pushed beyond human limitations. There was a game there, and I was the best. The best ever. I had to be. Or else they'd drop me, and I wouldn't be safe anymore.

"One of the soldier's there was Bonzo Madrid. He hated me, and assaulted me while I was in the bathroom. I didn't know what to do, so I killed him. He was stupid, and his pride is what killed him.

"I was sent to a place called Command School, where I was trained even harder. My teacher fought me, and I never had enough sleep. They monitored my dreams, knew what I was thinking. They put me in another game, but this was real. I killed every Bugger. Down to the last egg. So I went to the colony with the others who didn't want to live on Earth any more. I found a pupa of the Buggers, which I still have today."

Ender pulled it out of his robe, and put it back in.

"And then I was sent here. I joined up with some mercs, joined Revan, and then became a Jedi. Then I left, and discovered what a monster they made me. A killing monster. It's in my mentality now, and I can't sit still until my enemy is dead. I must be the one to kill Revan."

It was dead silent when he stopped talking. He got up, and went back to his room.

He was right. They COULDN'T understand...

**Inside a long forgotten temple in the jungles of Onderon…**

Aranel awoke in the middle of the night. The wind howled outside his stone walls covered with kudzu and lush, green foliage. It was in the twilight hour of the night, but he couldn't sleep. All of the excitement in the past few days. Lumina had taught him so much about the Force recently, and his history lessons were so intriguing. The Miraluka stood up and arched his back, stretching. His back popped, and then he started walking down the seemingly endless hallway. Aranel had thought that he had explored every nook and cranny in the temple, but every time he turned a corner, he discovered something new. Let it be a meditation room, an armory, or an ancient library. And Lumina was always gone when she wasn't teaching him. She would disappear regularly and he would find her meditating. She was so mysterious and kind of creepy… But this was the Force, and she had saved his life.

Aranel exited the temple just as the dark looming clouds in the sky began sprinkling rain. He craned his neck upwards, letting the cool, cool drops splatter on his face. He breathed in the fresh air and sat down in the lotus position. Daylight raised its head above the trees as the early morning sun slowly washed away the darkness of the night. He had sat there for hours. But time was nonexistent here. Aranel sensed Lumina behind him and turned around.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came out here to meditate." He said, his sightless, and nonexistent, eyes looked in her direction.

Lumina's voice seemed to come from a distance. "I know. You are very powerful. You…" She sighed. "Are the Chosen One. I know it. You are the one who will vanquish the evil that has penetrated this galaxy."

Aranel sat there for a moment, thinking. "I have to leave. I know my place now. I know what has to be done."

"Your friends are in trouble. There is a disturbance in the Force, a feeling in the air. It tastes bitter. So, I am coming with you." She stepped closer to him, and he stood up, staring at the sunrise.

"How will we get back? Can you teleport us again?" Aranel asked.

"Yes, but it is a great effort. Very tiring, even for me. Gather your belongings, whatever it is that you will need." She paused. "You have lost your sword…"

Aranel's gaze faltered at the mention of his sword. "Yes… I did."

Lumina stepped in front of him, unsheathing a sword from her robes. But there was no scabbard, nothing. His mouth dropped. "How did you…" The elf-woman smiled and sat on the ground. In a brief flash of light, the jungle trees melted away, the sun's light was extinguished, to be replaced with the metallic sheen of durasteel. They were on the Warbird…


	14. Chapter 13

**In the walls of Ender's Mind**

There was a regular beat here. It was absorbing, and your body eventually bent to it's will. And that was Ender's conscious mind.  
Ender walked through the doors, each door led to more doors, more choices, more dangers. His own mind was dangerous, and it took all he was not to fall in.  
He opened one door, and two familiar figures were standing there.  
It was Andena Quee and Waboo Heawa. Two of his friends.  
"Waboo, Dena, why are you in here?"  
They looked up at him. They slowly pointed behind Ender.  
Ender turned and looked. Behind him was all of his defeated enemies. Stilson, Bonito Madrid, the Buggers, and Alex, his former apprentice.  
"No... Why... why are they here?"  
Ender saw someone beckoning for him on the other side. He ignited his sabers, and hacked his way through the dead.

Ender finally made it through. He was exhausted, and collapsed. As he was about to black out, a smell found his nose. He was awake again, refreshed.  
A woman was standing by him. Half human, half Twi'lek. He couldn't have missed her.  
"Telsia?"  
Telsia smiled, helped Ender up, and started to walk away.  
"Telsia, wait!" Ender started running to keep up with her. He could not let her die the way she died.  
Lightning caught her, and she was fried.  
"NOOOO!" Ender cried. He was filled with rage, and charged at whatever killed her.  
He ran right into himself.  
"Welcome Ender. I didn't think you'd make it this far. You have such a troubled past, boy. It is so tragic..."  
"Durgas, I thought Waboo killed you."  
Durgas laughed. "Ender, I am the darkness in your heart. No matter what kills me, your own darkness will keep calling me back."  
Durgas laughed, and disappeared...

Ender was shocked. He thought Waboo had killed Durgas. Ender had been there. He saw it coming. He was killed, along with Durgas, but was resurrected.  
And Durgas was returning. Was there a connection between Durgas and Revan? Of course. Durgas was Revan's apprentice. When Revan was gone, Durgas proclaimed he was coming back. And he did, after Durgas was dead. Now Revan was back, and Durgas was rising to the surface once more.  
Ender shook his head. He could not let Durgas take over again. It was a struggle he fought every day. Durgas would raise Ender's doubts about himself, and enlarged them. Ender was going to lose, he knew it. What he didn't know was when. He didn't know how. But he knew why. That was good enough.  
Ender was starting to sleep. All doubts and fears would be washed away, until they would be rekindled but the morning sun, and the day would start anew. 

**On the Warbird**

_The war was getting to her,  
The laying of the mines in-front of the wormhole…  
Being under fire from the Dominion ships…  
Leaving Worf at the airlock, after saying yes to marriage…  
Leaving Deep Space 9…  
Destroying the Dominion facility in Cardassian space…  
Destroying the sensor array…  
Marrying Worf…  
Operation Return…  
Dukat's Face…getting nearer…and nearer…fiery energy picking her up…  
_  
She awoke from her dream with a scream in her throat. She sat up, knowing that sleep would now be impossible. She decided that she might as well roam the ship. She walked through her bedroom door, it closing with a swish behind her. She looked through the open door leading to the new man's room. Ender he was called. He was in a deep sleep, but tossing and turning and muttering. She felt that she couldn't trust him. She kept on walking through the ship, remembering her apprentice, her first apprentice, and possibly her last. She felt that the order would be finished if they did not stop the Sith soon. 

Next thing she knew, she found herself at the doors of one of the cargo holds designated for training. She had no idea why she was here, but she walked through the door.

Jack sat there in meditation, two lightsabers swarming around him, practice battle droids firing at him, the two lightsabers blocking every shot. He was also levitating, spinning slowly around. When his face was shone, Jadzia saw that his eyes were closed. She was amazed that meditation would last for 4000 years, even though he was meditation with too much chaos for her taste. She watched for ten minutes, and then she alerted him to her presence. He smiled at her then turned off the droids with the force. He regained his feet without even lowering his body from the air. "You need something?" he asked her.

"How are you doing?" she had just realized that Jack had also lost his own apprentice.

"Okay. Luke trains us to be able to deal with lost like this." Yet he remembered the emotions from the lost Anakin. He remember how his sister actually fell to the dark side, yet, Charles wasn't a close relative, but, they had already forged the bond between Master and Apprentice, he had found the term padawan somewhat archaic. He knew that they had to be dead, yet, he felt they were both alive. He brought this up to Jadzia.

"I feel that they are alive too…somehow…" She grew silent. Jack sat down against the wall and Jadzia leaned against him. She felt the feelings for him, yet, her Order would not allow it, but his would. "Do you think I could go home with you?"

"I don't know. We may have to see how this turns out." They both grew silent, and began to meditate.  
--  
Malice had listened to their conversation, and knew they were right. He started walking to the transporters, he knew that evidence was on the planet. He had refused to leave Onderon until they found Aranel.

He walked into the hall leading to the Transporter room when there was a flash of light behind him. He turned, placing his hand on the lightsaber. He was surprised with what he saw. There stood Aranel and a female with pointed ears. "Aranel…." He couldn't believe his eyes, even after the lightside cleansed his vision. "Who is this?"

"This, my good friend, is Lumina. She had trained me while I was gone." He felt Malice's discomfort, "Where are you off to? What's wrong?"

Savannah and Charles are gone. I'm heading back to the planet to see if I can find any evidence of their…disappearance." He didn't want Aranel to know their fears. "Want to help me?" He motioned to the transporter room.

"Sorry, I have had enough with that planet." He walked down to where his room was, feeling the green walls as he walked. "It's good to be back." he murmured. Lumina followed him to where the rooms were.

"I guess I'm on my own." Malice walked into the transporter room and set up the timer for transport.

--  
I knew it… Malice touched the dried blood on the walls. It was of a force sensitive, but it didn't have the innocence of youth…it was…darker…more sinister…. He dropped some water on the smears and then tasted the blood. Rayna. He knew that it wasn't the two teens. They must still be alive. He was glad to know that his former apprentice was now dead. I lost one apprentice and then found an old one. He touched the badge on his chest and was engulfed in a green maelstrom.  
-- 

They were cruising through space at faster than light speeds. Malice was the only one on the bridge. He looked at the sensors and saw a bulk in space. It can't be…It is! Malice set the viewer at the object and saw the object. His old ship. 

--  
Malice quickly set the items in his bag. The zat gun, the bat'leth, the alien sniper rifle. Before he left, he saw a Sith ship emerge from hyperspace. Sithspawn he had not raised the shields. The ship was being fired upon and was then engulfed in a fiery ball. The Sith interceptor stared up on the smaller ship. "No!" he shouted as the sith ship fired on his own, as he was taken up, this time by a blue maelstrom.

Next thing he knew, he was standing aboard the small runabout, everybody scrunched inside of it, despite its large interior. "Welcome aboard." The chair in the front of the ship turned around and Jadzia greeted him. "The furnishings maybe small, but it sure beats death."

"That is true. Are the shields raised?" She had told them all that the shields must be down before transport.

"Yes, and I am laying in a warp course."

"That's no what I'm worried about." Jack spoke up, "The have us in a tractor beam. Believe me, I have been caught in plenty."

They all stood in silence as they were pulled into the Sith hanger.  
--  
"This is Revan's ship." Malice was giving them the info on the ship they were on. "The Leviathan. After she was captured by it, then returned to the mantle of the Dark Lord of the Sith, she found this ship, killed all the crew and then replaced it with her own." The crew of the Leviathan was currently trying to break through the shields. "We have about thirty minutes to think up a plan."

"I'm getting the feeling of Déjà vu." Jack muttered as he sat down.   
--

**The Leviathan**

Jadzia was standing in a black fog, with red all around her. She had no idea where she was, the last thing she remembered was the crew of the Leviathan breaking through the shield...

She started walking around the fog, wondering where anybody was. She saw a figure in the distance, she ran to him, not know who it was, actually. As she neared the figure, she saw it was a black man, with a bald head and a black goatee, wearing a black jumpsuit with a red collar. Four golden pips shone on his collar.

"Ben!" She shouted. Though it was more of a thought, projected the landscape.

"Hello, old man." He walked towards her. "What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"I was actually wondering why you were here. Are we both now dead?"

He laughed, but it wasn't one that she remembered, "No Old Man. We are not dead. But I need to know what your current mission is."

She stopped approaching him, "How do I know that it is you? What did Jake buy for you at the beginning of the war?" She knew the answer, a Willie Mays baseball card, and how much trouble Jake and Nog went into to get it for him.

Ben's smile faded, the baseball in his hand falling to the ground. "If you won't tell me willingly, then I will have to force it out of you." he raised his hand and lighting emerged from the finger tips, sending Jadzia in to fits of pain.

She closed her eyes then opened them, finding herself strapped to a table at a 45 degree angle, a neural implant sitting on her forehead, Darth Revan standing in front of her, force lighting coming from her finger tips.

"I know that you break eventually, but I have no time to waste." She motioned to her crew to take Jadzia back to the cell with the other prisoners.

They threw her into Jack's arms then took the next victim. 

**Onboard the Leviathan**

Ender was next. He lay strapped to the table, but despite everything, he felt calm. like before he was sent to Battleschool.  
Revan approached him.  
"Ah, Ender. It is good to see you again. You look good for, what? 3000?"  
Revan laughed. Ender smiled smugly, for he knew, without a doubt, that Revan was not going to like what was coming next...

**Ender's mind**

Ender stood alone. He was in a field, with his weapons drawn.  
Suddenly, Stilson and Bonito Madrid approached him.  
"Well, bichao, looks like you got us good."  
"Come on, thirdie. Let's see if you can do it again."  
And so Ender did. He killed them without regret or remorse. And, somewhere deep inside, he liked it. To make sure they'd never hurt him again.  
Waboo Heawa and Dena Quee then approached him.  
"Will you kill us, Ender? If we told you that we'd kill you, would you?"  
Ender cut them down without breaking a sweat.  
Then came the killer:  
Telsia was standing before him, defenseless and in a beautiful dress.  
"Ender, please, don't kill me. What have I done to you?"  
Ender tried to stay his arm. He used every ounce of strength. But the saber rose, and cut through her.  
A voice laughed in Ender's ear.  
I thank you, Ender. I am free once again, all because of you...

Ender was laughing like a maniac. Very uncharacteristic for someone with his mental capacities.  
He was dragged off, but his features had changed. They were darker.  
Darth Durgas had returned... 

--

Malice was taken in next. He calmly sat down, and started a face off with the Sith Lord.

"I understand you have become soft again." She taunted him.

"Depends on your definition of soft."

"You are no longer the Sith Lord that you once were. The only thing you keep is your name. Tell me, do you still have your lust for blood?"

"I do like a fresh beetle or some meat once in a while. But no, I don't have any lust left." he was thinking of a way to help them escape. He was making a mental force field so Revan would not be able to affect his mind like Jadzia's.

They talked for a little bit longer. Revan seemed to try nothing to get into his mind. "What's the matter? are you scared to see what's in there?" he finally asked. "You seemed to have no problem with taking advantage of a young woman's mind."

"I know you and you strengths. If i entered your mind, i may never leave it again." She started walking around the room. "I offer you power now. Join me again, like you did all those years before."

Malice finally snapped. "NEVER!" He stood up and pounded his hands on the table.

"Take him away. I see you still have anger, Malice."  
--  
Thrown into the cell, Jack was taken next. Jadzia stated to whimper, at losing the source of he comfort for the moment and also at the mental trauma she had suffered.

Aranel walked up to him. "Got a plan?"

"Yes, and is has to do with a Wookie I had killed." He smiled softly.  
--  
"According to my sources, you are not a true Jedi, at least of this time." Revan looked at her data pad. "You came in a strange one man ship, then you left when you friends died. Then you came back, in a war ship, one that we have never seen before. And the documents don't have any record of you from the past. Therefore, you are from the future. What do you think?"

Jack studied the Sith, then spoke. "I think...you just need a hug." he gave his little smile, which drove Revan over the edge and had him sent from the room.  
--  
"That didn't take long." Malice looked at the Jedi.

Jack sat down and held Jadzia in his arms, "I got under her skin. Hey, if Han could do it, then why not me?"

"Whose Han?" Jadzia asked softly. 

Jack started to rock her, "I'll tell you all about him, and the Princess he married." and he started the tale, starting with a space battle over a small desert world. 


	15. Chapter 14

**Onboard the Leviathan**

A voice came into his head.

Rise and shine, Aranel. Rise and shine... 

He stood up from his small bunk and walked to the door of their cell. He looked at his companions, who were all asleep. The cell door opened, and Revan greeted him with a great smile. 

"The 'legendary' Aranel. We meet at last. Come, follow me to my office. We need to talk." 

Aranel followed her through a long hallway, wondering why she wanted to talk instead of interrogating him in the torture chamber. Revan opened a door to her left. 

"Please, sit down" She said as she gestured towards a chair. She walked around him and sat down behind her desk. 

"Well then, my little brother, how are you?" 

Aranel was surprised by this question. "What do you mean, brother? My entire family was slaughtered by Sith, and besides that, I never had a sister." 

Revan sighed. "You still don't understand it, do you?" Aranel stayed silent, so Revan continued. "You and I are like brother and sister. Not through flesh and blood, but through something much more powerful then that. The Force. We are linked through the Force, whether you like it or not. We are destined. Destined to for great things. Destined to create or destroy. Destined to shape the future of the galaxy." She looked at him. Aranel still remained silent. She raised an eyebrow. "You still don't believe me? Maybe this will convince you." 

She unknotted the upper knots of her robe and revealed a mark on her left shoulder. It was the same as his. A small omega symbol with a sword behind it. Aranel gasped for breath. His hand slowly went to his left shoulder.  
"It...It can't be" 

Revan gave him a humorless smile. "We both know this isn't a tattoo or something like that. This is the mark of the Force. This is our Birthright." She closed her robe again. "My offer still stands. My fleet is ready to invade the republic. Join me, Aranel." 

Aranel stayed silent for a moment. "You're crazy." He whispers. 

"I'm sorry?" 

Aranel looked up and stared in her face. "You're crazy. I'll never join you on your wicked crusade against the republic or the galaxy. I have seen things. I know what will happen if you're allowed to roam the galaxy unopposed. I will never let that happen." 

Revan sighs. "This conversation is over. You will pay for your stubbornness. Guards! Take the prisoner back to his cell" 

Two Sith troopers stormed in the room and grabbed Aranel's arms. Aranel stands up and walked to the door with them. At the door he turns around and looks at Revan, who is still sitting behind her desk. 

"Maybe I am destined. But if that's so, then I'm destined to stop you at all cost. I will use every bit of power I have to destroy you and your wicked plans." 

Revan turns white. "New orders! This prisoner is to be executed by sunrise, local time!!" She yelled at the two soldiers. "Now leave my office and take him with you!"

Everyone was still asleep when Aranel was pushed back into the cell. Aranel sat down on the ground in a corner of the cell 

"I'll have to kill Revan" He whispered. 

**Interrogation Chamber on The Leviathan**

Clad in fresh robes, Revan stared deeply into the elf's eyes. Revan's brown eyes, dark hair, and sharp features contested Lumina's blue-eyed, blonde-haired, softer features. John Procter manned the doorway and could see the waves of anger emanating from his Dark Mistress, and the placid, apathy from her prospect. The tension was so thick, he could cut it with a lightblade he mused. John had never seen so much power in one room, with the exception of Ender Wiggin, but he sometimes seemed to be unable to control his mighty power… Breaking the silence, Revan spoke. "Good to see you again, Lumia. It's been so long. When was it last, Kessel? Or was it Dagobah?"

"Dathomir. When I foiled your plot to manipulate the Witches of Dathomir and the Hapes royal crown." Lumina answered coolly.

In a fit of rage, Revan grabbed her wrist in a steely grip. John sat back, enjoying the show, but moments later Revan's features contorted into a grimace of pain. Her face jerked skyward, her back arched, and her body twisted into irregular positions. Her fit of pain turned into a seizure, her grip tightened and she fell to the floor, gyrating in a strange manner, her eyes slid into the whites. All of this happened in mere seconds, and John sat by her side and pulled her away with a struggle. "My Lady…" He began.

"She will live." Lumina closed her eyes in concentration and the brilliant, red mark of Revan's handprint faded away, and her creamy skin was left unblemished, and unharmed.

John Procter turned and faced Lumina, with hate in his eyes, and his breath heaving. He jumped up onto her and wrapped his hands around the elegant, ornately designed, snow white robes. His fists clenched in fury, he snarled at her and shouted words that she couldn't quite make out. Revan regained consciousness and stood up, holding onto the edge of the table for support, leaving a bright, bloody handprint. Shaking, she said to John. "Take her away from the others." John regained his senses and, careful not to touch her skin, using his robotic arm, led her down to the lower brig.

**Down in the dirty, foul, and stinking dungeon**

John led Lumina down several flights of stairs, the last being a spiral staircase. The steps were rusted, and grimy, and upon reaching the bottom, she saw that it had not been maintained. Used for victims that had resisted and needed extra protection. John looked at her and blanched, his sunken, black eyes looked away quickly. Without a word, he pushed open the magnetically sealed doors, after pulling a lever. She calmly and without resistance walked in, the doors slammed behind her. Looking around, she spotted another woman lying on the ground in a corner. "Hello there."

The girl's face was cut and bruised. Several cuts oozed blood, which was now dry. She was half-starved, but still alive. She was still pretty behind the gruesome exterior, and her resolve shone brightly inside. Her soul was very much alive. "You… you are… the Lady of Light!" The girl stared, awestruck.

Lumina's smile was apparent. "Yes, I trust you are Naomi Storm, savior of Aranel?"

"Y-yes…" She stammered. "Is he here? Is he safe?" Naomi stood and walked closer. "Galadriel! The fairest Elf to ever walk through Lothlorien, City of Light!" Naomi recognized her from the stories Freyr had told her as a child.

"Yes, he is safe and sound. For the time being, but the Future is unpredictable. The slightest mistake can change everything. And no, I am not her. Not anymore. In another life…" Lumina lamented. Her warm, glowing smile returned and brightened the dank place. Naomi laughed. A good hearty laugh. She hadn't laughed in so long. They held each other in a tight embrace and tears of joy streamed down Naomi's face. "There is still hope." Lumina let go. "I knew you were strong, child. If you have survived this, then you are stronger than even I, let alone Revan." 

**Onboard the Silent Bounty**

Fink grumbled to himself. Damn Jedi scum… stole my kill… they will pay for this… But where did they go?... They left in that ship, the Ebon Hawk… The Mandalorian had taken off his armor and headed towards the cockpit. His clawed finger flicked the holo-transmitter on, and the shape of a man appeared. It was a man of slight build, clad in a black-as-night cloak, wearing the hood up, but not obscuring his features. Beneath his hazel shifty eyes and his long, pointed nose, his lipless mouth parted to show long, sharp teeth. Fink's eyes widened. "Lt. Randall Flagg of the Sith Armada. I wasn't expecting you." Fink grinned. "I never would've thought that you would lower yourself to dealing with Bounty Hunters."

"Still the same sarcastic humor, eh? Well, my furry friend. I never thought you would stoop down to asking others for help. Grown soft on me, tiger?" Flagg mocked.

"In all seriousness, I need information on a ship. Can you tell me its recent stops?"

Randall disappeared for a moment and returned with a slapstick grin plastered on his face. "You won't believe this, but it is the ship of the former Revan and her companions. Apparently Admiral Carth Onasi sent a distress call because it's been stolen. It's headed for Mustafar."

"I know… My bounty is on that ship. Thanks." Fink saluted and signed off. Mustafar, eh… The mighty Cathar turned to the navicomputer and set in the coordinates.

**Mustafar**

Charles and Savannah walked along the lava banks of this volcanic planet, heat shields sizzling. Charles had found a padd that contained what looked like many different quest. He looked at something that was a bounty mission. It was a shape shifter, named Rulaan Prolik, on some planet called Kashyyyk. The original owner of the padd wrote that at the time of the shape shifter's death, it seemed to melt.

"I guess a Changing has made it all the way out here." He commented.

"What?" Savannah was wondering what he meant.

"A man I knew, named Odo, was a shape shifter, one of 100 shifters sent out to explore the galaxy. I guess one made it all the way out here."

"Right…" Savannah continue walking, the heat shield continuously humming.

"Savannah, I think I may have a problem…" Charles motioned to his leg; the shield had started to give out. "Looks like we need to move to higher ground. Further away from the lava."

"There's a ship landing up there." She motioned up the slope.

"Let's go…" and they started back up.  
--  
They stepped up to the Silent Bounty as Fink stepped out. Savannah walked up first. "Excuse me, can you assist us?"

Fink looked at the two of them and smiled, this was easier than he thought, to easy. He placed his hand on his weapons, "I have been searching for you since you killed the Sith Woman. I will take my revenge." He started towards them, drawing it out.

"We are sorry for killing her." Charles spoke up, his leg feeling the heat of the planet, "We could leave now and not bother you."

"I want revenge, but, I also want a hunt." He threw down an EMP grenade that reduced the rest of their shields to a fizzle. "You have five minutes. I would suggest that you run." 

Savannah and Charles gave one look at each other, and then ran off, drawing their lightsabers incase he didn't keep his word.

**The Leviathan**

Durgas sat in his cell, laughing and talking to himself. It was all a ploy, to make the guards think he was insane. Eventually, they'd get sick of him and come down to kill him. That's what he was hoping for.  
He giggled to a joke he told himself. The joke drove him nuts, and it tipped the guards over the edge.  
They both came down with vibroblades. That only made it all the more fun...

Seconds later, the guards were dead on the ground. Durgas took their weapons and clothes. His old outfit was too goody-goody for him. The egg he kept. The terror of the Buggers had to be set upon the Galaxy.  
He crept down the hall, careful not to wake the other prisoners. As he approached the Jedi's cages, he subtly sabotaged the locks. Now they wouldn't unlock, and they'd be trapped in there.  
He made his way top the hangar, grabbed a ship, and flew off to one planet he felt drawn to:  
Trandosha... 

**Trandosha**

Durgas stood in a field. He figured that this was a good spot for him to live.  
He used the Force to build a huge structure, far away from where anybody was. He then walked inside, into a meditation chamber, and started to contact the dead.  
Revan was still alive. Good. He didn't have to worry about the pathetic Jedi yet.  
He fell asleep, and experienced the most glorious dream of all, something that he had to replicate by the entire Galaxy.  
Nothing...

**In a cave on Mustafar**

Charles had set up his two katana-sabers at the mouth of the cave, creating a force field that consisted of both the force and pure electrical energy. The Cathar was pacing on the out side, sometimes checking if the field was still in effect. He had been polite enough to give them his name, so that they could know whom their killer was, Fink. He occasionally fired his blaster, to no avail.

"Going on thirty minutes now." Savannah moved her hand, strengthening the field. "You power cells might go out soon."

"And we need all the force power we have available, even if I was the better than the Klingon's at hand to hand combat. The Jem'hadar were surprised to see a human among the bladed weapons ranks." He removed his hand, drawing back in the force as Savannah did the same. "If he gets one good blast now, he can come in and kill us."

Fink sent out a few more shots, making the shield shimmer. He holstered the weapon. "I can use a vibroblade if you wish. It would make the kill that much more fun."

"Then I won't use my lightsaber." Savannah set the hilt down.

"What are you thinking?" Charles hissed, if she didn't have that saber, then this was going to be a short fight.

"If he has fought Jedi before, then he knows the forms, and I only know the basic forms. You know fighting methods that are not of this galaxy. So you have a slight advantage. And now…" She pulled the bat'leth out from behind her. "So do I."

"Jadzia must have taught you that. Also, where did you get that weapon from?"

Savannah remained silent as she watched the force field shimmer to a lesser strength. "As a Jedi, I have never really been kissed. What about you?"

"I have been a Romulan slave my whole life. Except for the peck you gave me, I have never had a kiss before either. And I guess I never will, with Jedi regulations. Unless fink will grant me that as my dieing wish." He let out a chuckle.

Savannah stared up to him, "You only live once you know."

Charles looked back out of the cave, "Then you really need to meet some of the aliens I…" he stopped when he felt his head being held and them pulled down to Savannah. She placed her lips on his, and they stood there for a minute.

They backed up; Charles head was swimming, from the experience of all the hormones rushing through his blood stream, his legs felt mushy and his vision was fogged. Then something sharp hit him in the face. His legs returned to normal, and his vision cleared. The only thing remaining was adrenaline.

He looked up and saw a red mark on Savannah's face also. "I had to slap both of us, so that we could concentrate." She smiled, and their eyes locked, his blue into her green, and a bond in the force was forged, more powerful than any other type, the one that helped keep the New Jedi Order strong, a bond of love.

They both new the shield had failed from the Cathar's excited cry of victory. Savannah readied her bat'leth as Charles pulled out his light Claymore, and the hunter and hunted started towards each other to a death battle.

--  
Tara watched as the two young Jedi kissed, and felt the force around her even more. Her force ghost was not seen by the padawans, but she was glad that she had convinced the Doctor to leave the boy on the ship. _Maybe the future is not lost after all._ she turned around to see her eternal love, Zifnab, approach.

"Come Tara, we must try to help the others. Kato and I need your help. You can't help the two padawans now."

She looked back to them as the two felt the girl's slap. "I have to help them somehow. I'll catch up with you two later. You have to save the Jedi. I have to save love, like ours." She kissed her eternal love, "I'll will only interfere if they are almost killed. I must protect them." 

"As you wish." Zifnab turned and walked into the shadows, know that when ever that woman set her mind on something, there was no arguing with her.

The Cathar and the two humans stared each other down. Fink studied his opponents; they were going to be harder than he thought. He had though that is would be only one Jedi Padawan and her friend, now he had to fight two padawans and go against a weapon he knew nothing about. He smiled; this was going to be fun.

Charles's adrenalin had risen to a high level, first from the kiss, now to facing down an opponent. This was no mindless soldier that the Romulans had told him that he would always fight. This was a being that had years of experience and was a noble hunter. He had discovered that the enemy was not always faceless. He had learned it the hard way, being captured by the Jem'hadar and being held prisoner. He learned that the created soldiers had their own sense of Honor, like the Klingons. This would be no different from the battles after rejoining his Romulan masters, knowing that his enemies were unique. Except for the fact that he was not just fighting for him self and those around him, but for the one he loved, to protect her, even if he would have to take the pain.

Savannah's mind raced. She thought of her first attack, unsure of what to do, as the Sith from before was the only true battle she had been in. Most of the time it had been thugs and Jedi Trainers. Then she felt a peace, as if somebody was there to make sure they would come through. After all, her partner was an experienced warrior. He had fought in wars before, been in the thick of battle. The force connection between the two padawans link the together in a way that she knew when Charles was going to attack, and what he was going to do. Then she realized it; his plan of attack was based around her and the bat'leth. He had fought with the users of this weapon before. He ran forwards, her mind connection with his, and she knew what he was going to do. 

Charles leaped into the air, tucking him self up, and using the Force for more lift. He then stretched out his legs, feeling the ceiling of the cave tough his feet. He then bent down, and lunged down towards the Cathar, igniting his lightsaber, four feet emerging from a one-foot hilt. He hurtled towards the bounty hunter, who also drew his vibroblade.

Fink was surprised. He had never seen a lightsaber of this length before. He drew out his blade, blocking the silver beam of light. He kicked using the padawans momentum against him and throwing the boy against the wall. He pulled out his other vibroblade and made an x block at the curved weapon of the girl came down for his head. He made a sidekick; sending the red headed girl to the other end of the cave, weapon a few feet away from her. He pressed a button on his wrist, then raised it up towards the girl, preparing to fire some darts. He venom was deadly to Wookies, so he had a clue of what it would do to a human. Before he pressed the trigger to release the tiny darts, he felt something touch his arm. He turned to see the boy, with his lightsaber across the bounty hunter's arm, trying to cut it off. His brown hair was coming out of the band that held it back, framing his face with strands of hair, some a foot long.

"What are you trying to do?" Fink cocked his head as he asked this question.

"Trying to cut off you arm so that you don't hurt her." Charles raised the blade again, bringing it down, having it hit the lightsaber shield that fink had activated.

"If you can get over to her before these can, then you would have prevented me from doing so." Fink readied the launcher again, aiming right at her neck where the skin would be the softest. As his hand pulled the trigger. The boy had run over to her, the darts hitting him in the neck instead, releasing the Toxin into his system.

Savannah looked up just in time to see Charles fly into her arms, eyes rolling back. She felt a slight disturbance and she couldn't identify it, except it had to be in the force. Then it hit her. "He's dead…" She felt something well up inside her, something that she wasn't supposed to feel. Anger. Her bat'leth flew into her hands, and she leaped up. Knowing that all that she had been trained for, all the leaving behind anger, passion, base emotions, was now released. She lunged forward, feeling the Cathar's fear from the angry Jedi. The Cathar had run to the mouth of the cave, about 100 yards away and was pulling out anything that would work. But, when she felt little fletches of metal hit her skin, she just expanded a shield that kept them from hitting her. When a jet of fire came at her, she dodged it. When more darts were fired, the bat'leth blocked them all. She was an unstoppable force.

She reached him, and threw his blades from his hands. He brought out his flail and was trying to hit her with it, but it was not reaching. He finally brought it down, but it hooked on one of the jagged edges of her weapon, and she yanked the flail away from him.

He was shocked at her weapon ripped right through one arm. Made a gash across his chest, wounded one leg, cut off an ear, and brought him to his knees in the matter of seconds.

Savannah held the middle of the blade right at his neck, drawing a little line of blood. She looked on his face and saw fear. And remember that she was a Jedi, sworn to mercy and compassion. She wouldn't kill an unarmed man. _But he killed Charles._ a tiny voice spoke in her head. _I am a Jedi. I must show compassion._ she finally made up her mind and let him up She turned to walk back into the cave, and heard a click behind her.

"Never turn your back on the enemy." Fink reminded her as his dart launcher was aimed right at the back of her head.

"Thank you for reminding me." Savannah spun around so fast that Fink couldn't react and had the bat'leth in the middle of his jetpack. She pulled it out and kicked him towards the river of lava, knowing that the jetpack would explode from the heat or throw him into the river.

She walked back to the cave to gather the things that she had lost in the fight. As she stopped by Charles's body, she saw his claymore away from his limp form. She made up her mind and then rolled his body on to his back and placed the hilt in his hands across his chest. She knelled down and kissed him on the forehead. "Good bye." She pulled herself back up as a tear fell from her face.

As she neared the mouth of the cave, she heard a sound, like a cough. _I felt heat when I kissed his forehead._ she ran back in, and saw her love trying to sit up against the cave wall. She ran up to him and helped him.

"Savannah…"

"I thought you were…" she didn't finish the sentence because a finger was across her lips. 

"When you work for Romulan nobles, you get used to toxins in the food." He spoke in a parched voice. "But nobody ever used something that strong for the food. Just give me some water, and I may be back on my feet in ten minutes."

"What ever you need…" Savannah was glad that he was not lost to her.

Tara watched and smiled, knowing that they just might work out well for each other as she turned to the shadows to join Zifnab and Kato.


	16. Chapter 15

**Mustafar**

Savannah had managed to get Charles in to the Hawk, but the Toxins in his system were not fully removed. She placed him on bed rest for a while, while she tried to remove parts from the Cathar's ship to place them in the Hawk's engines.

"Sith spawn." She muttered, as she looked at them many different pieces of technology strewn about her. She had no idea on how to make the technology work. "Darn it, I'm a Jedi, not a mechanic…" she looked at the many pads that she had used for reference, not understanding a single one. Ask her to build a matter antimatter beam and she would have it down in an hour, but have her try to fix a ship that she had no idea about, that could take a lifetime. She moved to the Cargo hold, feeling Charles sleeping in the Force. It was good that he was getting rest, the Toxins would take longer to remove idf he was to active, and he needed plenty of water. "Speaking of which…" Savannah open up the container of rations, but the was only one gallon of water left, and about three's day's worth of food, for one person. "It will have to do." She took the food and water and moved to the bunkroom.

Charles awoke to see Savannah trying to pour water down his throat. "Sorry, but you fail bedside manners." He joked weakly. "Don't you need some of that?"

"There's plenty left." She lied, "And we both have three day's of food left." _Provided that one of us doesn't eat._ she thought dryly.

"We just have to wait for the others then. The Warbird has replicators." He talked slowly as he drifted back into a deep sleep.

Savannah got up as she took a small sip of water, then went back to trying to figure out the hyperdrive.

**The Leviathan**

Malice stared at the electric shields that kept him standing up. He knew that they would stun him if he even brushed up against them. Why they moved them all from the large cell to the fields, he couldn't even think of it. All he did know was that Ender was no longer on their side, and there was no way to escape these fields. _Unless…_ he though back to a trick that a man long ago had taught him. He used the force to slow down time to where he was able to see everything and move at a greater speed. The man had said that he used it many time, the last time trying to move past a giant fan that could have caused him to lose another life.

Malice concentrated, and sure enough, he saw small fluctuations in the energy field. Where the field was weak or where it didn't exist at all. He held his breath, closed his eyes and stepped through, feeling the field pass through him. He opened his eyes and saw that he was on the other side.

Jack's jaw dropped as he saw the Twi'lek move quickly through the field. "You have got to tech me that."

"I will, maybe…someday." Malice deactivated the field that held the other Jedi. Jadzia and Jack embraced as Malice felt throughout the ship, finding where Revan was and found that three Force Sensitives were down in the bowls of the ship. He identified the three as Lumina, Naomi, and John, the Sith assassin. "We need to find a way to destroy Revan once and for all." He looked about the group. "Jack, Jadzia, do you think that you can set the ship up for a self destruct?"

"The systems are a whole less complicated than I'm used to." Jack answered, "And I think Jadzia can access pretty much any device."

"Good. Jax Aranel and I will go find the Three down in the bottom of the ship. They may prove useful, except the assassin."

Jax nodded in agreement and the two groups set off in the different directions, after gathering all their supplies, all except for Aranel. "I need to go kill Revan." And he ran towards the doors to the bridge.

--

Revan awoke, her head pounding. She placed the mask over her face and then strode out on to the bridge, which was strangely empty. "Revan…" She turned to face the voice that called her name, and saw Aranel standing there, his blades out.

"Brother. Are you ready to see who is the strongest?" She lifted a console out from the floor, tearing the wires that held it.

"No time like the present." Aranel reached out and created a force shield.

The console was thrown out and hit the shield. Aranel caught the projectile and then threw it back to the Sith Lord. After throwing it back and forth a few times, Aranel finally stopped it, and threw it to the side. "Are we here to fight or to play catch?"

"Then let's fight." Revan ignited her sabers and then they threw themselves at each other for a fight to the death.

--

"I thought you said that this would be easy." Jadzia accused as Jack was lying underneath the engine room console.

"Well I had never studied this type of ship, being that in my time there are all wiped out." He cursed as he shocked himself, and wished that he had brought Shocker along on this journey. "There!" He shouted in triumph. Jadzia pulled him out from under the console and he sat up. "How long do you think we may need to get out?"

"Ten minutes. Nice even number. And I have also set it up so that they can't override the countdown."

"Nice, now let's see about getting out of here." They both ran to the bridge for some reason.

--

Malice and Jax walked down the long spiraling staircase, deep into the bowels of the ship.

"So what are you planning on doing when this war is over?" Malice asked as they trudged on in the darkness.

"I have some friends waiting for me. I really need to meet up with them. You?"

"I'm going to go where nobody will find me and retire. How does a swamp sound?"

"I think you'll go crazy. Living alone like that."

"Your probably right." They walked down the next hundred or so fights in silence, "Here's the door." Malice pushed it open to find the two female Jedi standing there, talking and John looking knocked out.

"What happened top him?" Jax motioned to the form of the assassin.

"He tried to attack us. We knocked him out." Naomi answered. "I if I am correct, you are Malice and you are Jax."

"Correct." Malice started to the door back up. "Now we need to get up those stairs the ship will blowup soon. Should we take the Sith?"

"Yes, why should he die?" Lumina started towards the other wall. "And there is a lift right next to the stairs, leading right up to the bridge."

Malice smacked his forehead and grumbled, then realized something. "Where's Aranel?"

Lumina looked up. "He is engaged in combat. We must help him." And she opened the door to the elevator.

--

John awoke while riding up the lift_. I'll wait till the time is right, then I will attack._ And he closed his eyes again, and waited.

--

The lift doors opened right as Jadzia and Jack entered the bridge. They all saw the two opponents fighting for their lives, in blurs that you couldn't tell them apart. Then Aranel flew out of the chaos and Revan approached him like a wild animal, coming in for the kill. She raised he lightsaber to impale him through the heart, but Lumina ran forward, the lightsaber coming down on her instead.

But instead of falling to the ground, cut in two, a flash of light erupted from her body, and a white form swirled around the room, and drained power from the lightsaber Revan had hit her with. Aranel took this as his chance to stab the Sith Lord.

He rose to his feet and thrust his sword right through her stomach; she pulled back, drawing the sword out of her flesh, and staggered, in her death throes. She fell to the ground, her mask coming of her face. John forgot his entire plan and ran towards his master.

Jadzia looked at the fallen Sith master. Her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, her face just slightly white and scarred. "She was actually beautiful before she was corrupted." In truth Jadzia had never seen a picture of Revan before she became a Sith, but just by looking at this form right here, she got all she needed to know about the women's past.

The Jedi all joined in a group, to mourn the death of one of their numbers and to celebrate the death of the Sith. Jack had to cut it short though. "The ship will explode in…"

"Five minutes till self detonation." The ship warned.

"That much time." Jadzia finished. She turned to look back at Revan.

The Dark Lord refused to die. She stood up as her blood ran from her wound. She raised her hands to try to finish them all off, but Four blue figures, Zanzen, Tara, Kato and Zifnab, stood in her way, along with one shimmering white figure. The white figure turned to them. "Go then. I have other worlds." Lumina told them. And they all held back against the Sith master's lighting, as the group turned to elevator for the hanger.

--

Jax couldn't believe that all the Jedi would try to escape in Jadzia's little ship. It may have had shields but Jax didn't want to risk it. He looked around the Hanger and saw, to his surprise, his old ship. _I guess it survived the explosion._ He boarded the ramp and set the coordinates for take off, to Tatooine where his friends awaited him.

He left the ship seconds before it's detonation, and did not see the small runabout leave the hanger. He bowed his head to his dead friends and took off.

--

The small grey ship dodged debris as the Sith ship exploded all around them. They cleared the debris field and Malice sighed as he felt the connection of the two padawans. Jack and Jadzia felt it also, them both sharing a similar bond, with each other and their padawans. The Three looked at each other "Mustafar." They all spoke at once. Jadzia placed in the coordinates. And they left the area, as a small Sith ship also left the wreckage. Bastilla Shawn, now the Dark Lord of the Sith, was free to rule the Sith Empire.

--

Charles woke up, with green eyes looking into his. Something felt different. "What's going on now?"

"I have your dinner." Savannah gave him a plate of food that didn't look anything life field rations.

"Where did you get this?"

"Our masters have rejoined us." Savannah passed him a mug of a blue liquid. "I tried some of this and I can't believe that you might like it."

Charles sat up, sniffed the mug, and let out a sigh, "Romulan Ale." He smiled, and took a heavy draft of the ale. "Something up with you now. And it's not that our masters are back."

Savannah sat down on the bed next to him. "You are a warrior among your people, one who has fought in many battles with out losing, despite being so young, and what I don't get is, how come you didn't kill the bounty hunter when you had the chance. When you took that leap, you could have killed him, but he easily pushed you aside. And with the Sith woman, you let her stand there, and talk to you when you could have killed her. Why?"

Charles set down his fork and looked at his friend, "When you have led your life in battle, you grow tired of the killing. I like the fact that now that I'm a Jedi, who only kills when it is absolutely necessary."

"And why did you sacrifice your self like that, back in the cave?"

"If you had died, I would have been better dead." He took another draught of the ale and then finished his food. He gave Savannah a hug, then she left him to go back to sleep. When she left, she thought of all that he had said.

**Mustafar**

The coolant in his suit enacted immediately when he was mere inches away from the lava. When he saw the bat'leth coming, his hand immediately went for the latch on his arm to turn it on. Her blade caused a malfunction, which gave him no control. Any moment now, it could plunge into the boiling, hot magma. Caught in a Catch 22, Fink shot a grappling hook at the Command Center to his left, just as the jetpack jerked him downwards. His stomach flip-flopped and he felt the tank rupture and the heat building up behind his back. His fierce, yellow eyes closed, waiting for the end, but he kept rising higher and higher. His body slammed into the side of the structure and he opened his eyes but there was nothing. Black as night. He grabbed at his helmet and pulled it off, but squinted at the light and heat boiling up from the explosion. The armor coolant overloaded and a thick, blue liquid was oozing from several fractures in the suit. He hung there for several hours. Falling into and out of sleep, until his weariness caught up with him.

The darkness fell away, but everything was the same. He sniffed the air. _More jeedai scum_ He thought. Looking up, he tossed his now useless helmet through the window above him, shattering it. He used his strong, muscular arms to pull himself up and into the building's conference room. Regaining his stature, Fink walked around, weaving a little from side to side.

The red drapes around the room, and the highly ornate chairs created a feeling of elegance and the lavish hardwood tables looked to be made from rare Rosemarey Trees found the province of Lor'ien on Alderaan. Fink, after looking around and regaining most of his senses, left the room, striding down the long, violet-colored hallways. Several flights of stairs later, Fink pushed open the two rather large, gold doors. With a grin, Fink unsheathed his last two working weapons, a light blade, that he took from the body of a rogue Sith assassin, and a Sneetch, a homing device that he picked up from the Dogan in the small town of Calla Bryn Sturgis. Mass produced by T.M. Riddle Inc. in Mid-World, they were named after Sir Guun Snitch of Ord Mantell.

The long trek through this barren wasteland really took its toll on Fink, until finally he spotted his ship in the distance, and several people gathered around it. In the midst of the small crowd, he saw the two children that had tried to kill him. 

"There is nothing you can do, Fink." Someone said behind him. He cocked his head and was blinded by a shimmer of white light. 

"Who's to tell me what I can and can't do." Fink snarled in protest. A menacing growl escaped him from the back of his throat.

From what little Fink could see, the figure of a woman of stunning beauty it was. In the past, Fink had had a weakness for Human females, as opposed to other species. While housed in the palace of Djiun Hutt, he had his fill of them. Especially the slave girls, of whom Djiun had captured.

The White-furred Cathar unhooked the sneetch from his belt and inconspicuously hid it behind his back. _At least I can have one jeedai for my collection_ Fink thought and loosed the sneetch at the woman. The U.F.O.-shaped bomb whistled loudly, causing even Fink to put his hands to his ears.

The Cathar shouted above the noise. "It's no use, jeedai! These grenades are like no other. They are homing grenades." He laughed at the end, waiting for the explosion soon-to-come, but it never came. The Sneetch was sucked into some unknown vortex with the wave of the figure's hand. With a snarl, Fink leaped towards the shimmer of light, readying his light blade, waiting for the moment to thrust it through her body. The light was blotted out by an expanse of darkness. The land of the Dead, and there he stood. Ender, Speaker of the Dead beckoning to him. Fink was enclosed in the darkness, his screams stifled by the hands of the Dead, and a chilling laugh from Darth Durgas.

The ghost of Lumina's eyes closed, and she bowed her head in reverence for the cold-blooded killer. She turned around, watching the company. With a sad smile on her face, she murmured, "Fare thee well, my friends. Your journey isn't over yet." And looked to the West as a breeze came and lifted her spirit away, to the Grey Havens where Zifnab, his love, Tara, and Kato awaited.

-- 

Aranel turned around and looked back one last time. He was able to see the ship with his friends from the top of the hill he was standing on. He smiled when he saw the all the activity around the ship. Jack and Jadzia, repairing whatever needed repairing. Charles, supported by Savannah, giving her a swift kiss on her cheek when Jadzia wasn't looking. And Malice, meditating in the nearby fields.

_Farewell my friends. May the Force be with you._ He turned and started descending the hill. 

"Wait!!" Naomi appeared on the summit, panting, her face slightly red. Aranel turned and walked back to her. 

"You...know...it...isn't...polite to leave...without saying...goodbye." She said while she tried to catch her breath.

"Where are you going?" 

Aranel looked at the setting sun with a sad smile on his face, and sighed. 

" I going to find some answers. I'm going to find out what Revan meant when she was talking to me. I want to know who I am." 

They remained silent for a while. 

"Will you return to us when you're finished?" Naomi asked eventually. 

Aranel smiled. "If I survive my search for truth, I will" 

Naomi stepped forward and kissed him. "Then, I will wait for you, and pray for your safe return." Without another word she turned around and ran down the hill. Aranel watched as she ran back to the ship. He smiled, and looked at his friends one last time. He turned and looked at the setting sun again, catching the last rays of light on his face. His hair and robes started to flutter, and the air around him buzzed with energy. 

With a soft swooshing sound he disappeared.

--

"No Jack."

"Come on Jadzia. Why can't I go visit Corellia?"

"There is a chance that you might mess up the timeline."

"Any more than I'm doing right now? Besides, I just want to meet my ancestors…and the Solos…and the Halcyons…and the Antilles…Ok, so I want to meet the ancestors of the people who made the rebellion possible." They argued over it for a little while longer, while Malice walked in, and waited for a chance to speak.

"Jack, it looks like you may be able to go home after all. Corellia needs help from the Sith. Looks like the Time Line needs some more help after all."

--

Jadzia held her cards close to her as she placed the strip of replicated gold pressed Latinum into the bowl. "Confront." She smiled at her opponent, and then turned the wheel.

Charles looked at his cards, the cards on the table and at the dice. He glanced down then placed some more bars into the bowl. "Confront." He turned the table back to Jadzia and they played for a bit longer.

"Face it Charles, you're not going to win." Jadzia taunted him.

"It has been many years since you last played tongo." Charles placed the strips into the bowl.

"You don't know that." She studied the playing area, "Evade. Besides, I used to beat Quark all the time, and he's a Ferengi." She spun the table back to him.

"I have beaten a Ferengi before." Charles made his move, as Savannah watched intensely. When she had played against Jadzia, she kept on losing, and that wasn't for anything. Here Jadzia and Charles were playing with replicated pieces of gold to represent the Latinum, which in turn they had worked out how they would translate into Republic credits. Charles, having no credits to his name in this galaxy, borrowed some from Malice, which he was not going to be able to pay back anytime soon.

"Rom does not count." She made her bet then Charles was back up.

"He is still a Ferengi." Charles made his wager, "The good thing is that we can tell when the other is bluffing, with the Force. That makes the game much easier. For me. I learned how to hide a bluff very well."

"That may be true." Jadzia laid down her cards, "Acquire." And gathered up the Latinum in the bowl, "But I am much better trained than you, and I have mental shields."

Charles threw his cards down as Malice walked back in to the main room where they were playing. "Charles, I hope you have some pretty valuable things, because you now owe me about two hundred credits." He told him, "and Jadzia, your turn at the chair, Jack's ready for a break now."

She and Malice entered the hall way as Jack walked out. "Charles, I wish to speak to you. We…" then he saw Savannah, "Alone."

"Fine then. I'll leave you to your male bonding." Savannah got up and left the room leaving the two men to talk.

"What couldn't you say in front of her?" Charles had to ask why his master made his first and only love to leave the room.

"We have broken some major rules here." At the look questioning what rules Jack continued. "We fell in love. Both of us."

"I thought that the New Order allows love."

"It does, but we have broken some of the major rules of time."

"Wait, I thought that since time was an ever changing experience, there wouldn't be any rules. Besides, I'm not from this time."

"And you don't belong in this time any more than I do. You don't even belong in this galaxy. Besides, their order wouldn't allow it."

"Why don't we just take them with us. Didn't you say that the New Order needed more Jedi?"

"Yes, but taking them would change the course of history."

"Think, They can't love therefore there's the chance that they won't have kids, which means that we wouldn't have to worry about someone ceasing to exist. And, in your data files from the future, I don't see them doing anything major in the future. We have nothing proving that taking them back to the future with us would be a bad idea."

"I guess your right. Do you think Malice would want to come back with us?" Jack stood up and stared to the rooms.

"I have no idea, it would be interesting for them, and me, to see how much has changed in 4000 years." He got up ant went to the Cargo hold where Naomi was going to teach both him and Savannah some new healing techniques.

--

Durgas was sleeping. His dreams were filled with death, destruction and chaos.  
He loved it.

But a female figure was not harmed by the evil in his dreams. She approached, and spoke: "Do not be afraid, Ender. I am Tara."  
"Ender? He's dead."  
"Yes, but he is still within you, even so. I know why you are who you are. It is Telsia Malia, isn't it?"  
Durgas felt Ender swelling inside him.  
"How'd... how'd you... know about her?"  
"There are things that you wouldn't, _couldn't_ know. You will learn of them soon enough. But tell me; why does she provoke such anger in you?"  
Durgas felt tears streaking down his face. He couldn't stop them. "I killed her. I Shocked her until she was nothing but a smoking heap of dust. Then I killed her friends. And I left them there, and went into the Outer Rim."  
Tara looked sympathetic. "You can change. Evil is not the only way. Release Ender."  
"NO!!! THIS IS WHO I AM!! YOU CAN'T CHANGE THAT!!!!"  
Tara shook her head. "Very well then. Until next we meet, Ender."  
And Durgas slept dreamless for the rest of the night...


	17. Chapter 16

**En Route To Corellia**

Jack smoothed back his long, brown hair and tied it back in a ponytail. He walked down through this unfamiliar ship to the cockpit, where it was Jadzia's turn to keep everything working properly. He knew what she was going through, being a pilot himself. They had to leave Jadzia's ship on Mustafar. He swallowed hard, thinking about Shocker, his droid, who he had to leave behind. _You better be taking good care of him, Corran. He thought. _

He entered the cockpit to find Jadzia tinkering with the NaviComputer. They had discovered that the NaviComputer was voice-locked. Jack heard her grumble to herself, apparently she hadn't noticed him walk in. "Stupid computer... Where have you been?"

Jack cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Oh, hey Jack!" 

"Wanna talk? It'll get you away from that machine." He offered.

"Sure." She said, sitting down in the pilot's chair. Jack sat next to her, in the co-pilot's chair.

"So, how are you dealing with the loss of your ship?"

Jadzia sighed. "Pretty well. Though, I am a Jedi. I shouldn't get attached. But as a pilot, all I can do is worry about her, you know?" 

Jack smiled wryly. "All too well... Did I ever tell you about Shocker?"

"No." Jadzia said, with keen interest.

"Well, he was one hell of a droid. My companion, my best friend. We've been through so many adventures." Jack thought back. "He even came back with me last time I was here. But anyways, I had to leave him behind, when I came back here." 

"Awww. I'm sorry." Jadzia said with genuine kindness and she touched his hand. Betraying her feelings, she quickly took it away and blushed. "I.. don't know what came over me."

"It's ok. I understand, and I respect that." He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Jadzia." He put his hand up to quiet her remark. "I know that you can't love me back. But I wanted to let you know."

"Thank you." Jadzia smiled and kissed him back on the cheek. "Now, back to that infernal machine..." She went back to work. Several minutes later a humming emanated from it. Surprised, Jadzia turned to Jack. "I got past the locks! Get Malice and the others. They might want to see this."

Jack ran back, getting everyone.

--

It was crowded with everyone squeezed into the small cockpit. Naomi, Charles, and Savannah had to stand in the hall. But Jadzia's voice could still be heard.

"I have gotten past the voice-locked NaviComputer." She began. "And upon further inspection, I have discovered where this ship, the former ship of Revan, has been." She paused. "Revan had been planning on reactivating the Star Forge. Now, I have only heard rumors of such a device, but to my knowledge, it is a Factory of sorts."

Malice piped up. "What are we going to do about it?"

"Exactly my next point." She said smiling and looking at Jack. "Several of us." She looked at Jack, Savannah, and Charles. "Will be going to Corellia to help with the relief effort to stop the Sith there. Promptly after, we will be returning to the future."

"I will lead the attack on the Star Forge." Malice said. "I can hijack a ship from Corellia to Dantooine and Coruscant and scrounge up some Jedi to help me."

Jadzia nodded. "Well then, that leaves you, Naomi."

"I... will go with you, Jadzia. I want to stay on Corellia; to help restore Peace after we eliminate the Sith threat."

"Good." Jadzia turned around. "We have 36 hours until we reach Corellia, so until then." Everyone began to leave, but Savannah stayed behind.

"Master." She said, getting her attention. "I want to go to the future. With you, and Jack, and... Charles."

"Really?"

"Really. I... want to see everything. To know what happened in the Past." She paused quizzically. "Errr...the Present."

Jadzia smiled to her apprentice. "Well then. Yes, you can." 

Savannah smiled broadly. "Thank you." And turned and ran back to tell Charles the news.

**The Ebon Hawk Arrives at Corellia**

The Ebon Hawk left Hyperspace a good distance away from Corellia to avoid suspicion from the Sith blockade. It was now Malice's turn to sit up front and keep an eye on things, and he watched as the streaks of light that were seen during hyperspace travel slowly shortened to pinpoints of light. The Twi'lek loved Stars. Even as a child, he wanted to travel amongst them. Such beauty, in such a cold, black space. Jack, Jadzia, and Naomi came upfront when Malice announced that they had reached the Sith-bound planet.

"We're here. And by the looks of it, the Sith have doubled in numbers." They watched in astonishment as Sith Starships patrolled the planet, and Star Destroyers mulled about, ready to shoot on sight.

Surveying the Sith Fleet, Malice commented. "Can we even make it past this?"

"Is she fast? This ship is the fastest in the galaxy. Made the Kessel run in less than 12 parsecs." Jack joked, remembering Han Solo's lines when he met Obi-Wan and Luke.

"Huh?" The others voiced.

"Never mind... We can make it. Watch this." Jack moved Malice over and took the controls. With Jack as the pilot, the Ebon Hawk flew straight towards the small opening in the Sith fleet's formation. Green laser bolts shot at the tiny ship, but Jack somehow swerved to miss them. A Sith Starfighter began tailing him, but Jack lost him by doing a U-Turn and barrel-rolling straight at the biggest Star Destroyer. 

At the last moment, he shot straight up, mere feet from the surface of the ship, causing several Sith Ships to crash. He flew directly over the Ion Cannon, which hit yet another Sith.

Diving down, the Ebon Hawk twisted and turned, breaking the Sith Formation and heading right into Corellia's atmosphere.

The ship landed in Coronet, Corellia's capital city.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Jadzia and Savannah dizzily walked up to him.

"See. We made it in one piece." Jack said, a smug grin spreading across his face. Jadzia looked at her folded arms and stifled a laugh.

"Nice moves, flyboy." Savannah said. "Think you could teach me sometime?"

"Yeah. If your Master would allow it."

Jadzia couldn't stifle her laugh this time, and broke out in a laugh of joy and hugged him. "Oh you..." She said.

"Now let's get off of this ship." Jack said, getting up from his seat.

Malice spoke up. "Thank you, my good friend." He hugged Jack. "I will need this ship. It has the coordinates for the Star Forge."

Jack nodded. "Good luck."

**A Meeting of the Corellian Defense Force**

Jack walked into the dimly lit Military Bunker in the Lower City of Coronet, followed by Jadzia, Savannah, Charles, and Naomi as rear guard. The secret meeting, arranged by Admiral James T. Solo, and Colonel Fel Antilles, was kept hidden from the Sith by a Force Shield created by Keiran Halcyon. Jack looked around, there were perhaps ten to fifteen people in the room. Several that he didn't recognize at all, but a few he did.

When the five Jedi were all in the room, a voice spoke up, "Take a seat. This meeting will now commence." Jack looked in the direction of the voice, and nearly dropped where he stood. The man who spoke had long, brown hair, keen, blue eyes, and was wearing a mossy green Jedi robe. The Jedi looked at him quizzically, and Jack started to talk. "You… you loo-" But Jadzia cut him off, with a smart jab to the ribs, and whispered in his ear. "Be careful Jack. If you do something like telling him that you're his ancestor, you could disrupt the time-space continuum! Worlds would collapse."

Jack took a seat, and motioned the others to as well.

"Now then," Jacen Starruner began, "The Sith blockade has gone too far. The Republic seems unwilling to aid us, and the Jedi are busy with their fight against Revan."

Naomi interrupted him. "Actually, Revan is gone. They," she gestured at her companions, "boarded her ship and killed her. Of course, we had help."

Keiran's eyes widened in fascination. "Oh really, do the Jedi on Dantooine and Coruscant know?"

"No, but someone is one their way there as we speak."

James Solo broke in. "The Sith are weakened then Perfect time to strike!"

Another man, dark-skinned, with short, curly hair, and a goatee whispered to Colonel Antilles. Who, in turn said to the group, "Quiet… The Sith are right above us." The whole room immediately fell silent. All one could hear was the dripping of a broken gasket, and the muffled sound of footsteps above the room. Savannah placed her hand on the hilt of her lightsaber, and listened intently. The footsteps moved farther away, perhaps to look in a different location for the hidden Rebels.

Jacen spoke again, this time in a quieter voice. "The Sith are destroying our crops, burning our buildings, and have even poisoned our water supply. They are trying to smoke us out. We need to be swift and deadly."

The whole group agreed.

Admiral Solo looked at everyone, his stubbly graying beard giving him an air of wisdom, and experience, he began. "Now to formulate a plan…"

--

Charles emerged through the door that linked the bunker to the Solo Estate. He looked around and had not seen such furnishings since he worked for a Romulan noble. That was ten years ago, when he was six. She was one of the nicest masters he had. She taught him many things. He stepped through the front door, and looked out over the garden. He wasn't back in the bunker coming up with a plan. One, he was a warrior, not a planner. Two, he doubted that the military men, like Solo and Antilles, would listen to a teen, even if he was a Jedi. He sat down on a bench, facing the house, and waited for the others to emerge.

He meditated, reaching out with the force, finding even the smallest insect. A minute later, he realized that he was not alone. He turned to his right and Jack was sitting right next to him. "You could have warned me."

"You looked so peaceful, meditating. Rare to see one that has had such hardships as our self to be able to relax." Jack stretched. "Why were you not at the meeting?"

"I'm a warrior, not a planner. Besides, I wanted some fresh air." Some thing was now sticking him in the back, but he just placed it out of his mind. "I was wondering, how did you know that I'm in love?"

Jack gave a small chuckle, "One does not need to be a Jedi to see how you react with her. Even with how secretive you have been. Besides, force bond."

"What do you mean?" The thing in his back started sticking him again.

"As the roles of master and apprentice, I'm connect to you through the force, same with Jadzia and Savannah. Now, I have a connection with Jadzia that is also in the force. And so do you with Savannah. Therefore, I have a bond with Savannah though you or Jadzia. And Jadzia has a bond with you the same way." He clapped his hands together. "OF course this is all speculation."

Charles looked over to his master. "No. Really? How did you find out?"

"Took a guess. You conformed it." Jack smiled as his apprentice glared at him.

"You could have just asked." Charles moved again, the thing poking him was still there.

--

"Do you have any idea of how little the odds are of this plane working, even a quarter of the way?" Jadzia questioned, only to know what the response was going to be.

"Never tell us the odds." The Admiral replied. "Especially when it comes to defending our home."

Jadzia looked over to her apprentice in a _help me_ kind of way.

Savannah looked back and held up her hands, in a _You got yourself in this, you have to get out._ The both smiled as Jadzia realized what needed to be done.

"I move that we call for a recess, and think about our plan later."

"I second." Savannah called out.

"Then we adjourn." Kieran got up and walked over to the tunnel that led to the Halcyon Estate, and motioned to Jacen, who was his apprentice, and Naomi, who was also going to stay there.

Jadzia and Savannah walked out with the Admiral, headed towards the Solo Estate, where quarters were being provided for them. They arrived and met the Admiral's wife, who gave them some food, as they two had not eaten in a while, with the meeting.

They looked out into the night, and saw the two men, Jack and Charles, sitting on a bench talking. Charles actually looked quite uncomfortable. They walked out to meet their loves and Savannah soon saw why.

"Charles. Do you realize that you are sitting on a rose bush?"

He looked at her then stood up, to pull the rose off of the bush as its thorns stuck to his tunic. He reached around and pulled it out. "Figures." He looked t the rose, having not seen once since…he saw six. It brought him back to the memories of the Nice noble who taught him. Sadly she was assassinated and then he was moved off to the Warbird where he spent his next ten years in training for battle. He remembered another thing she taught him, something that he had not done in all those years. He plucked another Rose and handed it to Jack. "Follow me." He walked to the house, pulling off the thorns as he moved towards a set destination.

He opened the doors to the ballroom, and found the holo-disks that contained music. He found the music that he was looking for, surprised that it was here, and placed it in the player. Figuring he had nothing to lose as the music started up, he walked over to Savannah, offering her the rose. "Shall we dance, my lady?" She took the rose and they started.

Jack looked over to Jadzia, and she smiled and took the rose. They started the many rhythmic steps, and soon the Admiral and his wife joined the small party.

For the three couples, right there, there was no war. There was no threat of death. All that there was, was their love, the roses, the music, and the dance, the Tango.


	18. Chapter 17

Star Forge 

Malice stepped of off the ramp from the Ebon Hawk, and felt the dark presence of the Star Forge. He knew that many Jedi had died here, and felt that the destruction of the facility would bring about their peace. He looked over as the lift doors opened and a woman, clad in black robes stepped out. He looked at her complex braided hair and knew who she was instantly. "Bastila. WE were on opposing sides in the beginning, and I see that we still are."

"Malice, you fool. I see that you have fallen back into the light. I remember you from before, always hateful, even before the Sith. What could have convinced you to turn back to the path of the light?"

"Why, I had somebody that loved me and had hope in me." Malice smiled, "I don't suppose that I could turn you back?"

"No, I will never rejoin the weakness of the light. I have power beyond your wildest dreams!"

"Bastila, I have had that power before, and it leads to nothing but ruin."

"Jedi propaganda."

"Come back to the light and you will live."

"I have made up my mind you fool. I am now the Dark Lord of the Sith, and I will destroy you!" She pulled out her double bladed lightsaber and assumed a Back stance.

"Then you leave me no choice." Malice flicked his writs to have his lightsaber fly into his palm, and then activated the red blade.

"If you are now part of the light, why do you still carry that name, Malice, and that red blade?" Her lightsaber's red beams emerged, sizzling, ready to fight.

"What is in a name?" He asked her, as an image of a red flower came into his mind. "A rose by any other name still smells as sweet. And my name maybe Malice, or it may be Tol Lynn, but I am still the person that I am. As for the red blade, I think I matches my skin tone quite well. Also, it's not the color that matters, but the wielder."

"Why Malice, I didn't know that you were the poetic type. It almost brought a tear to my eye. Almost." She reassumed her stance as Malice watched her.

"You know what," he assumed the Juyo stance, "Lightsaber, 500 credits," He spun the blade around him, taunting, "Jedi robes, 100 credits." He stared at the new Dark Lord of the Sith, "Wiping that smirk off of your face…priceless. And to think, I was once on of you…" and he lunged.

--

**On the **_**Blind Eye**_

They had crammed Jack, Jadzia, Admiral Solo, and Keiran onto the little ship. Admiral Solo, the best pilot of the four, or so he says, was piloting the little ship, with Jack as his co-pilot. Earlier, Keiran Halcyon had stolen the codes to get past the blockade and into the Sith Flagship.

"It's been quite a while since I've flown with anyone beside me." Solo gestured towards Jack after breaking atmosphere.

"Really?" Jack looked back down the hall to see Jadzia looking at him giving him the _Don't screw this up and destroy time as we know it_ look. "Who was your old partner, Admiral?"

"Well," Solo began, as all 'older' people do with their stories. He scratched his graying beard and reminisced. "He was... a Wookie. His name was Jyyloka, and he was my friend and partner." _Perhaps an ancester of Chewies..._ Jack thought. "During my smuggling days, I ran into Czerka on Kashyyk. They were rounding up the wookies and making them slaves. I was there only on business, but I ended up saving his life. And he swore a life debt... Long story short, only a year ago he went back to Kashyyk to save his family. I didn't hear back from him, but I discovered that the Wookies revolted, and he was killed." James sighed.

"I'm so sorry. I once knew a Wookie. Sadly, he was crushed by a collapsing moon. I know what you went through." 

An awkward silence followed. Jadzia saved them by walking in. "So, are we there yet?"

"Almos-" Jack responded, but couldn't finish. Static came from the Comm System, and a voice followed.

"What is your business? Who is this?" The voice said. It was a male.

Solo said. "This is the _Ebon Hawk_ and we wish to dock."

The voice came back. "What is the code."

James T. Solo recited it from memory. And there was a pause from the Comm. "That code is invalid. We are sending an escort t-" Solo pulled out his blaster and shot the Comm.

"Boring conversation anyways." He said jokingly, bearing a devilish grin. "Get ready. We're in for a bumpy ride." He shouted. And told Keiran who ran up to the cockpit, "Get in the gunner's chair!"

With a curt nod, Master Halcyon ran back.

Five Sith Starfighters swarmed up to the Hawk, but it let loose several shots at the ones at the head. One of the bolts collided with the head fighter, causing it to implode after breaking it's oxygen seal. The scattered fighters fired back. The Hawk, in the hands of the infamous Admiral James T. Solo, easily lost the Sith. He then flew right up and into the dock station. _That was too easy..._ They all thought.

--

All four of them got off of the Hawk just in time to see eight Sith Elite Troopers, and four Dark Jedi run up to confront the interlopers. Jadzia force jumped in front of the others and decapitated one of the Elite Troopers. Jack jumped up beside her and smiled. "After you m'dear." And pointed towards the oncoming Sith, swinging his lightsaber madly. Jadzia met the red saber with hers, and pushed. She was the first to break away, and slashed high, at the Sith's head but he stepped back. Her lightsaber struck air and she was left vulnerable. The Sith swung his saber down, meaning to cleave her in half, but Jack saved her by stabbing the Sith in the back and force pulling the saber to him. He twirled the two sabers. He was a blur of red and blue as he viciously fought another Sith woman.

Keiran, who has fighting beside Solo was fighting with another Sith. This one threw his lightsaber at him, but Keiran dodged it and cut off his hands. The Sith's eyes widened and he stepped backwards. Unfortunately, he stepped too far and fell off, into the abyss of space.

Solo shot the last remaining Troopers and holstered his blaster. "Let's reclaim our planet." The company headed towards the center of the ship, with Jack and Jadzia in the lead. They now had a bond. During the fight, the two lovers became connected and even Jadzia knew that she was destined to be with Jack. As they ran down the hall, she flashed Jack a quick glance. He looked back at her, and noticed how beautiful she was with her hair out of place. They both knew that they loved each other, despite her Jedi Code.

--

Solo rushed at an oncoming horde of Sith soldiers, screaming at the top of his lungs and firing away madly. The end soldiers backed down, while the ones on the frontline fell before Admiral Solo's blaster fire. Jack followed behind, along with Jadzia, and Keiran held the rear. They had reached the core, and it seemed relatively empty. Solo killed the remaining Officers, and now stood over one of the bodies, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Now, to destroy this godforsaken ship." Solo walked greedily over the Central Computer, stepping over the bodies of his dead foes along the way. "Sith spawn! It's code-locked. I can do this, all I need is time."

Keiran looked down the hall and saw a Sith Lord strolling down towards them. "We don't have time on our side, James!" The Sith Lord stopped at the doorway.

"My, my. What do we have here? Three Jedi and an aging Admiral. This should be easy enough." The Sith ignited his blood red lightsaber and fell into a Form III stance. Jack looked at Jadzia and Keiran and smiled and leaped towards the Sith bearing down on him. Their sabers met, red mixed with blue and then Jadzia and Keiran joined the fight. The agile Sith jumped, dodged, and ducked all three sabers, never tiring. His black cloak whirled about him, and he finally stuck his hand out towards Keiran and force pushed him away. Keiran Halcyon hit his head on a dangling metal pipe and his vision closed in darkness.

Jadzia watched Keiran in dismay thinking _He can't die!_ She knew Jack was thinking the same thing. The Sith took advantage of her distraction and slashed at her, bringing his saber down over her arm. She reacted just in time but her sleeve was singed and he cut her arm shallowly. The Sith force pulled Keiran's saber and struck at Jack. All three blades met and the Sith grinned.

"You cannot defeat me." He spat at Jack.

"I think not!" Jack retorted and picked up his leg to front kick him. But Jadzia was one step ahead of him and the Sith got the wind knocked out of him. Quickly regaining his surroundings, the Sith tossed the Blue Saber at Jadzia, forcing her to block it, while he also force gripped Jack. Lifting the Jedi into the air, the Sith's smile soon turned to a grimace, and he dropped Jack in pain. While Jack sat, breathing harshly, the Sith fell onto his knees.

"Get... out..." He grimaced again. Unable to fight the intruder, he turned his saber towards him and ignited it. It pierced his stomach and his eyes blanked out and he fell onto the floor, lifeless.

Both Jack and Jadzia looked around for the source of their savior and saw a grinning Halcyon, with dried blood caked to his forehead.

"What did you do?" Jadzia asked quizzically.

Keiran answered. "Well m'lady. As a Halcyon, we are inept telekinetically. We can't Force Jump, or even lift objects with our mind. Thus, we train ourselves in other aspects of the Force. I'm great at telepathy." Keiran laughed and coughed up some blood. Jadzia bit her lip in anticipation. "No, don't worry Jadzia. I'm fine." She sighed with relief.

Jack looked to Solo. "What a help you were."

Solo flashed a smuggler's grin said. "I was cracking the code, thank you very much. Ah! See, I've got it." He began to mumble to himself. "Now just to deactivate..."

Jack helped Jadzia up and they handed Keiran his lightsaber. Solo stepped away from the Console. "We need to get out of here. This place is gonna blow!" They all headed back to the ship, noticing a few reinforcements, but paying them no attention.

**Star Forge**

Malice lunged, his red lightsaber twirling thought the air and brought it down, only to be blocked by Bastila's. He turned around to attack her side, but she blocked him again. She was playing defensive. He had to break her from that. "What's the matter? Afraid to fight a Jedi of the light?" He taunted, "I thought you said that the light was weak. And here you are, only blocking. Why don't you show me how powerful you truly are?" He leaped into the air to take her in through the top of her head, down to her toes, but she blocked again and then attacked. He parried but missed, and then it was nothing but a maelstrom of red sparks and cracks of energy. It was intense, and that was what the Twi'lek lived for.

But she just had to cheat. She raised her hand into the air and force lighting was emitted. He tried to absorb it with his blade, but most hit his body. Then she turned and started to drain the life from his semi-charred body. It burned and he felt like screaming in pain, but he endured.

Soon she stopped. "You are not worthy of a swift death. I will just let you sit there and die in pain. I have to meditate over a battle over Corellia. There appears to be a small strike team, headed by the Corellain Jedi, trying to stop me from conquering them. They will die soon enough." She turned n her heels and left the man lying there on the ground smoking. "Don't let any body in there." He heard her tell the guard, "And kill anybody that comes out."

"Aye madam."

Malice sat there, his red skin charred from the electricity and his body weak from the life she sucked from him. He sat there and thought of all that had gone wrong. First he was separated from Aranel, then the Zabrak was killed in that strange transported accident and then the Warbird was destroyed, and then, Lumina was killed by Revan, saving Aranel of course, then Jax left, then Aranel. He sighed, the only great things that happened were his former apprentice falling in love and then finding his supplies aboard his old ship…Wait, my stuff. If he could just reach the supplies, he might have a chance. He started to get up, but he did not have the strength. He sat down, panting. If only he could destroy the Forge like he was supposed to. Bastila had grown stronger than when he last saw her. He would not underestimate her again. If he had the chance.

Then it hit him, he sat up and stared crawling across the floor. She had said Corellia. He had to finish this. Not to destroy the Sith or the Star Forge, but to save Jadiza, Savannah, Naomi, Jack and Charles. He had to do it for them. He collapsed, from not having the energy.

"My friend. Since when did you not have the drive to finish something?"

"Great, first I'm in pain, then as I'm dieing, I'm hearing voices." Malice muttered to himself. 

"Brother, you are not hearing voices." A second voice came to him, this time female. "Is that not right Zif?"

A third voice emerged, "That is correct. We are as here as you are. In a matter of speaking."

The first voice returned, which Malice realized was Kato's. "Friend, you have to succeed. If not, we know what happens in the future. Jack told us in his meditations. The Sith will rule the Galaxy, and it would be bleak indeed."

He felt a small hand rest on his shoulder, and flip him over. He looked up into his sister's face. "Strange, you don't feel dead."

Tara gave a small laugh, "We are dead brother, and we are not supposed to interfere. But in this case, the higher powers have given us this ability. Brother, you must succeed. The fate of the galaxy rest in your hands.

"No pressure by the way." Zifnab added, making Malice hurt himself a bit by laughing.

"And how are you going to help me? I'm dieing here." Malice coughed, and he felt something warm slide down his cheek from his lips.

The three dead, their blue shimmering bodies, walked around him, and then placed their hands on the fallen Jedi's body. Malice felt energy swoop through him, not like the lighting, but this time, like pure joy. He sat up without pain and looked around. The three were gone as soon as they appeared. And his body was healed. At least they didn't tell me to go to some swamp planet. He remembered from Jack story. He got up and went into the ship, gathering all that he needed. From what he saw coming, he was going to have to be prepared.

He looked at the doors to where he needed to go. He moved his body around, feeling small pops in the joints. He placed his saber on the belt and pulled out the Zat'nik'tel, then he stepped through and fired twice on the guard, dropping him to the ground dead with only the sound of an energy discharge. This is going to be fun. Malice though with a grin, and off he ran into the bowels of the Star Forge.


	19. Chapter 18

**Good News, the story is over! Bad News...though this was a trilogy, we weren't able to save the third story...and _someone_...Glares at JW didn't finish his part! Now, enjoy the final chapter...and asummary of what was supposed to come...**

* * *

**Corellia**

Naomi walked silently beside Charles and Savannah. Jacen and Antilles led the way. She had been starting to feel different, but she didn't know what it was. Her stomach hurt a little bit when she was under stress, and her emotions seemed out of her control. Earlier, after Solo and Jack had left, Charles was laughing with Savannah and Naomi rounded on him and shouted. She pushed this out of her mind and drew in a deep breath. After letting it out, she muttered the Jedi Code to herself, accentuating _There is no emotion, there is peace._ She felt much better after this. And closed her eyes and "looked" at her surroundings. There was a family of three Twi'Leks standing outside a tall, dark towering building that went so far in the sky that it seemed to never end. A small garden with a vibrant, red rose greeted the Corellians as they entered. Sith soldiers patrolled the streets, shaking down anyone that looked suspicious. Drawing the force around her, Naomi cloaked her presence in the Force, and she felt the rest of the team do the same. She opened her eyes back up.

Jacen looked back at her. "So how do you know Jack? I kind of get a funny feeling from him… It's like… I know him… Like a distant memory…" He laughed after he said that.

Naomi shrugged. "He's just a friend that I met."

Jacen looked a little put down. "We're almost there. When we get inside, we'll have to be sneaky. We don't want any unwanted attention."

A short, squat building loomed ahead of them. A cold wind blew up and Savannah pulled her cloak around her tighter. Charles saw her shiver, and hesitantly grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him.

"This reminds me of the time when…" But Charles was cut short by a Sith guard.

"Halt." He brought the rifle up to face Jacen, the one in front. "What is your business."

Jacen cocked an eye towards Naomi and waved his hand to the guard. "We aren't the ones your looking for."

"You're not the ones I'm looking for." The guard repeated emotionlessly.

"We can go on in."

"You can go on in." The guard pressed a few buttons on the control panel and the door opened.

"We'll have a nice day."

"Have a nice day." The guard repeated mesmerized.

Inside the Sith Embassy, Colonel Antilles took the lead and marched up to the reception desk. The receptionist was a dark-haired woman dressed in a grayish-green Sith Officer uniform. Her hard, blue eyes bored right into Antilles.

"Do you have an appointment?" The receptionist said coldly to the band of rebels.

"Hello Miss…" Antilles looked at her name tag. "Palpatine. We are here to see…" Jacen probed the woman's mind and sent the name to Antilles. "Master Farson."

The receptionist's eyes blanked for a split-second and she looked suspiciously at Charles and Savannah, the younger ones. "Why are there… children?" Charles glared at her and was about to retort, but Savannah held him back.

"They are here to train." The Colonel said.

Palpatine could feel the Force powerfully inside the two teenagers. "Well follow me this way." She led them through the door behind her. When the hallway ended, several Sith soldiers, led by a Sith Acolyte stopped them.

The receptionist smiled in that _I got you_ way. "Here they are. The intruders. You can take them from here." Jacen groped for the hilt of his lightsaber, but a blaster shot was heard echoing throughout the hall, and hit Savannah square between the shoulder blades. But the shot came from behind them.

--

Charles turned around, seething with anger at the man in black running away. He force pulled a blaster from one of the soldiers and shot with precise aim at the figure of the man in the dark cloak. He turned around, to see the shot enter his right eye. With a feral scream, he fell and laid still.

Jacen beheaded the first Sith soldier. The blue blade melted through the weak spot in the armor. Two soldiers tried to take him at once, but he force pushed them into a wall. The armored Sith bodies crashed to the floor next to the felled headless body. The receptionist paralyzed Colonel Antilles and ran deeper into the facility. Naomi somersaulted over the Sith Acolyte and brought her angry, yellow blade over his arm. He screamed in pain, and in a blind rage, he stabbed at her. She easily parried and took his other arm. Refusing to give up, he began kicking her.

Colonel Antilles found this quite humorous and shouted at the armless Sith. "What the bloody hell are you doing? Are you daft?"

The Sith yelled back, almost delirious. "It's only a flesh wound!"

Antilles shook his head in dismay and shot him right through the forehead. Amidst the turmoil and confusion, Charles held Savannah's head to his chest. She whispered to him. "Don't lose yourself. The mission is more important Than my death, or your turning to the darkside." Her eyes were glazed and she pointed at one of the Sith running towards them. Charles drew his bat'leth and stabbed the Sith soldier through the stomach. He held his blade above his head with one hand, pointing towards his opposition. Three more Sith soldiers came in through the door and he force jumped towards them, taking them by surprise and off guard. He slaughtered them, and sat the sword by his side. Charles fell to his knees. "Must.. control my anger I am a Jedi now."

A few minutes later, Naomi walked over to him and touched his arm. He lashed at her with his bat'leth, but she dodged it. His bloodshot eyes flashed red at her. He blinked and shook his head and got up. He ran to Savannah. Naomi followed him and picked her up in both arms. She was pale, and loosing blood fast.

"I can heal the wound, but she needs medical care."

"I will stay with her." He offered.

Naomi nodded and gestured for the rest of them to keep moving.

Jacen turned to Naomi. "Looks like there won't be any more sneaking for us."

Naomi started to laugh but cringed again. The feeling passed as quickly as it came, and she ignored it for the moment. Colonel Antilles, Jacen, and Naomi ran to the training academy.

Before anyone went any further, Antilles said stop. He looked around the door, and saw that it was in lock-down. He pressed his ear up against the door and heard sounds of lightsabers. We need to find another way around if we want to stop this blockade. He turned around and found a secret passageway in the wall.

They traveled through it at near-running speed. At the end of it, they found a dead end, with a grate at the top. There were bars of light coming through. Naomi looked up and saw six Sith Acolytes, and three Sith Masters, but no sign of Darth Farson. She telekinetically and silently pushed the grate up and climbed out. Creeping up behind one of the Acolytes, she twisted his neck and laid him down. Jacen crept over to the Master. He pulled out his lightsaber, and ignited it and crippled the Master by cutting off his foot. All in the blink of an eye. All of the Sith then turned, igniting their sabers as well. Colonel Antilles threw a flash grenade at one of the Sith Masters. He yelled. Turn away. And in a flash of bright light, the Sith Master stood there, immobilized, and dazed. He then shot her once in the neck.

Naomi force pushed a nearby crate at one of the Acolytes, but he cleaved through it and advanced towards her. Naomi seemed to flow like water. She never hesitated. Never stopped. Blocking every attack, Naomi then threw several counter-attacks to the limbs, and then the middle of the body. The Acolyte split in half.

Colonel Antilles shot at the fleeing Sith, felling him in three shots. He wiped sweat from his brow and added. "They were weaker than the earlier attacks."

"Malice must have gotten Bastila distracted from her Battle Meditation." Naomi said, fixing her tunic. "Now lets go back for Charles and Savannah."

Back in the hallway, Charles and Savannah were gone. Naomi closed her eyes in concentration... She saw images of death, destruction, chaos. "They are in the armory. And Savannah is still alive, if barely."

In the armory, they saw Charles holding his blade over a live Sith soldier. His helmet was off, and he was kneeling on the ground. Charles blade was on his neck, and the soldier was whimpering.

Naomi yelled at him. "Stop this madness!" Charles slowly took his blade off, and he looked at Naomi. "They tried to hurt her." He explained.

He picked up Savannah in his arms, and they headed for the exit. When they got to the reception desk, Charles stopped. "I'm... I'm sorry. I don't know what got a hold of me."

"It's ok. You mastered it. That's why you're still with us." Naomi suddenly had a look of dismay on her face and looked around. "Where's the body. The man who shot Savannah?" They all looked around, and then Jacen looked under the desk and blanched. Charles came over and what he saw disgusted him. The charred skeleton of a man in a black cloak sat there, with a perpetual grin on his face. On the forehead he saw a red etch of an eye, and in his hand was a blaster that was still hot-to-the-touch.

"Sith spawn!" Antilles muttered under his breath. "Let's get out of here, and to a medic for Savannah."

_And to see what's wrong with me..._ Naomi thought.

**Star Forge**

Malice was fighting for his life. Surrounded by armored soldiers and Sith Acolytes, he was surprised that he had made it this far. He saw a line running up the ramp to him as three were fighting him at the same time. He threw his lightsaber like a spear, plunging it right into the chests of all that were coming up the ramp. At the same time, he leaped into the air, kicking the three surrounding him off of the platform, down into the abyss below. His saber came streaking back to him, and he leaped, catching the saber, and moving forwards into the depths of the station. He proceeded further up, not knowing that he was taking the same path as Revan. He reached the top, ready to fight Bastila, when, through the doors emerged her apprentice.

Malice looked into the Sith's eyes, red and filled with hatred. "Malice. My master does not want to be disturbed, especially by you." He ignited his saber, ready for Combat.

"You will just be a warm up." Malice drew his blade, and leaped at the apprentice. The apprentice leaped at the same time, meeting in mid-flight, and using the force to keep them up. The crashes were heard through out the Forge.

As they descended, the apprentice started driving him to the edge. The Sith was younger than him, but was not as well trained. Malice fought back, pushing in the other direction. Before reaching the other side. The sith looked at the red twi'lek and charged, finding him self with a red blade in his gut. He looked up into the eyes of Malice and smiled.

The sith took a step, feeling the saber move further into his body. Then another step. The blade went in deeper, with each step, and Malice could here when it emerged out through the sith's back. He just stood there, Dumbstruck, till the apprentice was upon him.

The man push him, sending them both over the edge, hurtling downwards to who knows where. The Sith would seem to die. He kept on punching Malice as they fell. Trying to kill him before the wound in his gut did. Malice looked down and saw a platform coming up to meet them. The speed of their descent will kill them no matter how soft the surface was. Concentrating through the punches of the apprentice, Malice used the force to push himself across and to decrease his fall.

He reached out and caught the edge, listing to the sith continue to fall. He shook his head as he pulled himself up and looked up to see how far he had fallen. He reached out and pulled his lightsaber to him as it fell past. "How far the mighty have fallen." He muttered and then chuckled at his joke. He soon thought of his plan of action and then rested for it. He was going to go for a crazy ride.

Malice centered himself and though of what he was about to do. If he made on wrong move, there was the chance that he would not make it out of here alive. The chance was that he would fall to the depths of the Forge. The chances were quite high that he would not survive a mistake. He meditated, which was hard with all the dark energy surrounding him. He got up and clipped the lightsaber to his belt and looked up the wall s of the Star Forge. He took a deep breath and squatted. _Now or Never…_ and he leaped. Flying upwards and over towards the wall. He used the force to control his trajectory, and to fix his movements. He started moving his legs, and bracing I'm self for what was next.

As he neared the wall, he used the force for greater speed. And when his feet touched, he started running. The force flowed through him as he ran up the 90-degree angle. _This wasn't in my plan._ he saw a pylon reaching out in his path. He drew his lightsaber a threw it, cutting through the metal. He ducked as it fell towards him.

Closer he came to his goal. And he felt that there were others waiting for him. He drew out his lightsaber again. He passed the level that he had fallen from, and leaped out over it. He spun his saber, blocking the blaster bolts coming at him. He spun in the air and pointed the saber down. using the force he increased his speed and slammed down, sending through the ground and sending out a shockwave that through everybody off of the platform.

He stood up, removed his lightsaber from the ground, and turned to the door. He forced it open and saw Bastila standing there.

"Malice, you should be dead in that cargo bay!"

"I have friends in high places." He ignited his blade. "I don't want to have to kill you."

"Then I will do the same to you as I did in the cargo bay. But this time I will watch you suffer." She drew her blade out.

"Very well then." He charged at her and their blades crashed. Red on red. Flashes through the control room of the forge. Slowly he whittled her down. Moving at speeds that were above her comprehension.

He brought her to her knees. "You can return to the light, as I did. I will not kill you."

"Never!" she stood back up and tried to kill him again. This time his hand meeting her head, throwing her to the ground.

"You are Jedi. Look into your heart, you know what you are doing is wrong."

She attempted to stand up again, only to fall to her knees again. "You are wrong."

Malice reached into her mind, and influenced her so that she saw her former master.

"Bastila, this is not you." Malice told her, through the image of her former master. "You are Jedi. Return to the light."

"No master. No." She struggled to get up again. "I serve Revan now. I know the weakness of the lightside."

"Bastila, The light is stronger than you think. It takes more strength to follow the path of righteousness than to fall to greed and hate. Do you understand the strength? You are Jedi, You are strong in the light."

"Yes master. I understand. I must undo what I have done. I must destroy this facility!" She struggled to get up again, and Malice helped her.

"It was my mission to destroy this place. Tell me how." Malice told her.

"It needs two people on the inside to destroy the Forge. And we would not have enough time to escape." She looked up at him, "I could do this alone."

Malice looked out the window to the stars, "I need this to fully redeem myself for all the pain and suffering I have wrought."

"Take me over to the console." He carried her and set he down leaning against the computer. She opened the communications. "Pilot. I need you to remove the Ebon Hawk from the cargo bay. Take it anywhere. I don't care, and dismantle the HK unit in there. It's time for Revan's legacy to come to an end." She deactivated the communications and made sure nobody would come back in and turned to Malice. "Here's what we need to do…"-

-

Malice heard the hum of the Forge cease, and the slight pull of it leaving it's position around the star. "What's going to happen now?"

Bastila looked at him. "We will be pulled into the star and the Forge will be vaporized. Along with everybody inside."

"And we will have made our final contribution in ending the legacy of Revan and Malak." He looked at her, "May the Force be with us."

"May the force be with all." She wiped a tear from her eye that had formed. At the look from Malice she explained, "I don't want to die alone."

He walked over and held her. "Nobody ever does, and I will be right here to the end."

They sat there and waited for the end in each other's company.

**The Admiral's Estate**

Naomi sat brooding about the day's events, sitting in an elegantly designed silver chair shadowed in the darkness, with only the moon to lighten it up. Her companions were in the other room, celebrating Corellia's freedom from oppression. Jacen Starruner walked in, followed by the eyes of Keiran Halcyon.

"Hey Naomi, come on in here. Have some food and drink." He said completely oblivious to her state of mind.

Naomi smiled solemnly. "No thanks, I need to meditate."

The older and wiser Jedi, Master Halcyon, understood that she just wanted to be left alone, and motioned for Jacen to come back. The door closed behind him, and her thoughts crept back. _How could this be… I am a Jedi… I should have known better… One moment of weakness…_ Aranel was gone, her one true love. She closed her eyes and a mountain appeared in front of her. Then, she was on the mountain and she saw a city below her, burning. Then, she was in a temple, with flashing, blue runes etched across the walls. Then, three blue shapes were screaming in pain, while a darker one tortured them, indefinitely. Naomi couldn't open her eyes, as a terrible voice spoke in her head. _"I can torment them forever and ever, until the end of time"_ And ended in a horrible, head splitting laugh. Her eyes popped wide open, and she knew that she was seeing through Aranel's "eyes". And she knew why…

---

"Well, Naomi, after rereading the tests, and taking into consideration your symptoms, I have some news for you…" The doctor looked at her with wise, brown eyes. He had a large, drooping moustache, and his hair was white. He has short, balding hair and he was wearing a white, doctor's tunic.

"Well…" Naomi bit her lip in nervousness. "What is it? What's wrong with me?"

The doctor looked her up and down, as if seeing if she was capable of handling the news. "You are pregnant."

Naomi was speechless, and her jaw dropped. _How could this be? I should have known this, with the Force.._

She finally was able to speak. "Thank you, doctor.." And hung her head in deep thought.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Would you like to know whether it is a boy or a girl?"

Naomi thought about it for a minute. "No, I don't want to know yet." The doctor nodded and left the room. Naomi hoisted herself up off of the table, and went to check on Savannah who was doing much better. She had lost a lot of blood, but when Naomi came in, Savannah smiled without looking at her, or even opening her eyes.

--

Naomi got up, and went on into the ballroom. Savannah and Charles were dancing, and the Admiral and his wife were dancing, and even Jadzia and Jack were dancing to the dancehall music. She saw Jack pull out a long-stemmed rose and put it in her mouth, when they began to tango. Naomi laughed to herself and headed for the punch bowl. She hadn't realized how hungry she was.

**At the celebration the next morning**

Jacen , his Master, Halcyon, Admiral Solo, Colonel Antilles, Jadzia and Savannah, Jack and Charles, and Naomi stood in the middle of the street. The new President of Coronet, dressed in his fanciest suit, stood there, speaking to the crowd.

"…they have eradicated the Sith from our planet…" All of the heroes smiled proudly as one by one the President slipped a Medal of Honor over their heads and around their necks.

"Jedi Jacen Starruner… Jedi Master Keiran… Halcyon… Admiral James T. Solo… Colonel Fel Antilles… Jedi Master Jadzia Sisko… Jedi Savannah Yates… Jedi Master Jack Starruner… Jedi Charles Lamont… Jedi Master Naomi Storm…" They all beamed at the crowd.

---  
Later, back at the Admiral's Estate, Jacen approached Jack, who was having a conversation with Jadzia. She laughed, and Jack grinned. Jacen cleared his throat.

"Jack, I have a question for you."

Jadzia and Jack looked at each other. "Alright, what is it. Oh, and good job with the Sith base, I really feel that we did well."

"Oh, thanks, you too…" He looked down at his feet, formulating his question.

"You seem distracted." Jack said.

"Well, your name. We have the same one. Starruner. Why is that?"

"Erm…" Jadzia nudged him. "It's purely coincidence. Don't worry about it. Just have some fun before we all leave."

"Alright then, just curious." They both laughed, and Jacen went back to talk to his Master.

---  
The next day, they all stood around a ship to leave Corellia on. They had said their goodbye's to the Admiral and his wife, and to Jacen and Keiran, and the Colonel.

Jack and Jadzia asked Charles and Savannah. "Do you want to come with us? Both of us are going to go back to the future."

Charles and Savannah both immediately spoke up. "We want to come with you. To see what it's like. And we wouldn't leave our Masters in such a dangerous place." They all laughed. "What about you Naomi?"

Naomi touched her stomach. "I want to stay here, and help with the Corellian Restoration Project. And…" She hesitated. "I am waiting for someone." They nodded in understanding, and Naomi teared up as she gave the teenagers a hugs, and shook Jack's hand. "Goodbye." She murmured after they got onto the little Corellian ship to take them back to Mustafar where Jadzia's ship sat. Naomi about faced, and left everything behind her. _After all, there is nowhere else to go, but forward._

* * *

Well, to bad we couldn't finish what was next to come! Glares at the Dutchman again 

A powerful person has entered to Galaxy, Randall Flagg, and hot on his trails is a Keeper of Law, the shapeshifter Odo. Aranel tries to discover his past, andis haunted by visions of Revan.Naomi searches for her love, Aranel, Odo is aided by a young former Jedi, Willow, andall mixed up in it is a Bothan Jedi Master andher apprentince, and aforce using thief, the latter two with their eyes both onWillow. After finding a way to Randall's StrongHold, Odo does battle with the man in side a Dark Tower, while Aranel mustface down the Ghost of his past...and that's as far as we got...we don't know how that final battle between Aranel and Revan went, _But_ Odo won...woot...

Till we meet again my readers, till we meet again.


End file.
